


日月西东

by spockypocky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cooking, Eventual Smut, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Erwin Smith, Past Child Abuse, Professor Erwin Smith, Size Kink, Straight Erwin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least he thought he was
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 毛毛熊和小黑猫的超绝甜蜜爱情历险记
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

1

埃尔文办完离婚手续后，奈尔牵头，一帮朋友在某海鲜大酒楼给他摆了一桌。奈尔·德克的品味，不可谓不超凡脱俗，酒楼是豪华酒楼，富丽堂皇至极，正中一盏直径两米的水晶大吊灯——奢华，四面白金相间的祥云升腾——吉利。利威尔向来守时，一进门差点昏厥。响应国家反腐败号召，在20XX年的北京城，装潢如此简单粗暴的餐厅已经不多见了。他好不容易顺过气来，就点了一壶正山小种压惊。下午他刚见了客户，因此打扮得人模狗样，定制西装、潜水表、素面黑牛津鞋，在晚高峰里蹉跎了一个小时，仍然锋利、透亮、散发着拒人于千里之外的寒气。他气势汹汹地在包间里巡视了一圈，对墙角的青花大瓷瓶、墙上的字帖（“望海知广”）、立柜里的老桩盆栽等物件表现出了有限的兴趣，最终勉为其难地决定在沙发上坐下，同时对奈尔的品味感到彻底失望。他脱下外套，解开两颗扣，折起左腿，以一种十分霸道总裁的姿势，独自等待。当然，是个子很娇小的霸道总裁。微信群里上百条未读，他不打算看，单独给埃尔文发：我到了。

放下手机，他发现自己竟然有些紧张。

埃尔文很快回：刚下地铁，五分钟。

离婚是一项艰巨的工程。如果说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，那么可想而知，诈尸要比入土难得多。埃尔文近来的确为此焦头烂额，利威尔已经三个多月没和他见面。在他们之间，这是很不寻常的。从大学时起，利威尔和埃尔文就一直是最要好的朋友，即使在埃尔文婚后，他们仍然保持着频繁的联系，以至于埃尔文的家属戴安娜——现在是前妻了，颇有微词。埃尔文和利威尔的交往纯洁、积极、健康，但在某些方面，女人的第六感是极其灵敏的。

无视奈尔等人的强烈反对，埃尔文在财产分配中主动吃了一些亏。他将那套位于朝阳区黄金地段的房子拱手让给了前妻，自己则搬进了学校附近的一间小公寓里。据埃尔文所说，新公寓的条件可悲可叹：厨房里的水龙头常年漏水，像孟姜女的眼泪一样源源不绝；那对住在他楼下的年轻情侣极有可能是两名精神病，吵架和做爱的声音都让人心神不宁……闻言，利威尔立刻动了请他来自己家暂住的念头。利威尔住在国贸一带，地方很大（四室二卫，三百平米），很智能（可以通过手机软件调节水龙头的开与关、热与冷），也很安静（即使楼下发生惨无人道的奸杀案，楼上也听不到半点动静），堪称单身男青年的理想栖息地。然而，埃尔文温柔地拒绝了他。他暗中消沉了几天，没有再开过口。

五分钟很快过去，正山小种和埃尔文同时到达包间。前者热气腾腾，后者风尘仆仆。埃尔文背着沉甸甸的书包，显然是从学校过来，金线般的额发垂下，衬衣有些起皱，表明四号线之拥挤。即便如此，当他对利威尔疲惫地一笑，利威尔仍然产生了眼前一亮的感觉。

利威尔将折在膝盖上的左腿放下，不知不觉就斯文了起来，“这么憔悴？”

埃尔文放下书包，不畏严寒，径直到利威尔身边坐下，坐得还相当之近，“你经历一次就知道了。”

利威尔说：“敬谢不敏。”埃尔文身上带着一股书卷的气息，他不动声色地深吸一口气，继眼前一亮后，又出现了头晕目眩之感。他定下心神，交给埃尔文一只纸袋，“安慰奖。”

埃尔文立刻就一脸好奇，露出一种孩童般的神情。他这种灵光一现的天真时常令利威尔感到不可思议。是，他生活在象牙塔，但象牙塔里不是没有龌龊。利威尔只能将其归咎于天性。

天真的埃尔文取出袋中的盒子，迫不及待似的，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，“今天我终于可以睡个好觉。”他很宝贝地把盒子捧在手里。

利威尔送他森海塞尔的降噪耳机。

埃尔文所言非虚，他眼下浮现淡淡的青影。利威尔冷静地看他的脸，只觉瑕不掩瑜，那夸张而恶俗的水晶灯光浇注在他肩头，形成一圈梦幻光晕，令他像太阳照耀下的大理石。

继续头晕目眩。

“失策，还该给你买对耳塞。”利威尔看表，琢磨着，时间充裕，按奈尔米克韩吉的尿性，起码还有半小时才到，就问：“现在想不想试试？”

埃尔文已经自觉地开始拆盒子，颇小心，将缝隙处的圆形胶贴完整地揭下，打开盖，修长整洁的手指轻轻拂过银色机身。这耳机不贵，但他这么喜欢，好像收到麻将牌钻戒。利威尔与有荣焉。

耳机是蓝牙连接，埃尔文很快在手机上设置好。戴上后，就露出惊喜的表情。转瞬之间，他的世界万籁俱寂。

利威尔问：“听得见我说话吗？”

埃尔文摇头，听不见。他认真读利威尔的口型，宝石般的眼睛落在利威尔的薄嘴唇上，带着奇异的重量，在利威尔的七情六欲上摁了个印子。利威尔的脸颊开始发烫，谨慎地坐直，往远离埃尔文的方向挪了挪。埃尔文并没有给他太多空间，他整个人几乎陷进了扶手和沙发的缝隙里。

埃尔文的身心双双沉浸在久违的宁静之中，拇指在手机上滑动几次，然后就享受地闭上眼。还是恶俗而夸张的水晶灯，流泻而下的灯光如同涌动的潮水冲刷他的面容：眉弓、鼻梁、颧骨、下颌，骨相之美淋漓尽致，浓长晶莹的金色睫毛流光溢彩。

美而自知会险恶会油腻，但像他这样，又是另一种危险了。

他听他的，利威尔站起来，去墙边研究“望海知广”了。正意兴阑珊时，却从装裱玻璃上影影绰绰地看见一个高大的身影，并不隐蔽地朝他靠近。他站住了没有动。片刻后，埃尔文静悄悄地将耳机盖在他的耳朵上，还带着体温，隽永的歌声立刻如河流般悠长地涌入他的耳膜。

“夏夜里的晚风，吹拂着你在我怀中……”

伍佰。《夏夜晚风》。

利威尔头颅低垂，后颈一片淡青，纤细汗毛却似在夜风中微微颤动，显露出含羞之意。埃尔文只浑然不觉地站在他身后，两只宽大的手掌还覆在耳机上，指尖不经意地压住了他的发丝。利威尔打量玻璃上映出的两个身影，埃尔文好像正饶有兴致地盯着他看。定制西装、潜水表、素面黑牛津鞋……此刻仍有赤裸裸的感觉。利威尔摘下耳机，半截耳朵从黑亮的头发里支棱出来，似乎被焐热了，淡淡地泛粉。

埃尔文从他手中接过耳机，是真诚地动容了，“利威尔，谢谢你。”

利威尔忽然对那乏善可陈的书法迸发出浓厚的兴趣，站在那儿明察秋毫，不曾转过身来，“客气。”

埃尔文回到沙发上，看看手机，无奈地笑一声，“早知道我们就七点半再来。”

利威尔也去看手机，不出所料，奈尔、米克、韩吉分别报时，皆迟到半小时以上。他装模作样地说：“这群贱人。”他对贱人们感恩戴德。

埃尔文从书包里拿出一摞A4纸，好像是什么论文吧，戴上崭新的大耳机，就这么旁若无人地看了起来。茶几上的果篮里盛了几个黄澄澄的蜜橘，灿烂而甜蜜。他拿起一个，在手里掂了掂，一边看，一边剥。他剥橘子的方法独树一帜，拇指指甲盖经橘子的肚脐划一圈，从中心剖开，得到两口整齐的半圆。他自然而然地把西半球递给利威尔。伸出去的是右手，无名指光裸，甚至不再有戒痕。

（利威尔第一次吃到埃尔文剥的橘子是大一时在食堂里。埃尔文的母亲是一名儿科医生，在抢救了一名哮喘发作的儿童之后，她的科室收到一面“妙手仁心”锦旗和五箱金灿灿的橘子——患者是一对果农的孩子，其中一箱被邮寄到了埃尔文的宿舍。某一天，当他们吃完午饭，埃尔文变戏法似的从书包放水壶的口袋里摸出一个滚圆的橘子。他用那种独特的方式剥开了它，问利威尔：你要东半球还是西半球？得到利威尔一个莫名其妙的“哈？”他举起左边那一半，说：东半球，又举起右边那一半，说：西半球。利威尔说：西半球。埃尔文笑了一下：西半球人少。利威尔说：我地理不好。他是理科生。自那之后，利威尔一直都是西半球。）

吃掉一瓣，埃尔文才抬起头来，说：“挺甜的。”他憔悴是憔悴，但心情似乎不错，不像受了重伤。

“嗯。”这次利威尔聪明地坐到另一张沙发上，远远瞄到了论文标题，《Endogenous Environmental Variables in Stochastic Frontier Models》。纸张空白处已添上零散的备注，中英混杂，字很小，笔迹却是毓秀如一。曾几何时，利威尔也将这些术语的含义倒背如流，但那样的时光已经一去不复返了。他和埃尔文本科都是P大经济系。毕业后，埃尔文保研，读博，留校任教；而利威尔去香港，又回北京，进入中〇，去年升了VP。都不是什么惊世骇俗的人生轨迹。

利威尔在香港读书时，埃尔文参加了他高中班级上文娱委员的婚礼。就是在那场婚礼上，他认识了美丽而泼辣的戴安娜。

埃尔文一学习起来，六亲不认，还把耳机戴上了。利威尔对此习以为常，不打扰他，慢慢吃着橘子。红茶是真醇，橘子也是真甜，利威尔对这海鲜酒楼的印象渐渐有所改观。论花钱的艺术，奈尔是行家。

埃尔文学习，利威尔也可以工作。组员下班前给他发了一份pitchbook初稿，他直接在手机上看。他是完美主义者，看了两页就做了七八个批注。这还是艾伦写的，已经算优秀了。他摩拳擦掌，还要洋洋洒洒地往下批，埃尔文却挺起了身子，把耳机摘下来，活动活动肩颈，“戴久了脖子疼。”

这茶几很低，他弓着腰读论文，脖子不疼才奇怪了。利威尔鼻孔里喷出冷气，“还嫌弃上了。”

“怎么是嫌弃？我只是在实验从早到晚戴这副耳机的可行性。看来不太高。”埃尔文有些遗憾地笑起来，“我很久没有收到这么贴心的礼物，真的。利威尔，谢谢你。”

如果打直球犯法，那埃尔文已经罪恶滔天！利威尔希望他收敛收敛，但那怎么可能？哎，含恨别过头，利威尔风凉地说：“看你可怜，我会再接再厉。”

韩吉一推开门，看见的就是他们俩这副你侬我侬的情形，还有一股橘子的清香扑鼻而来，虽然是清香，但也具备把人熏昏死过去的威力。作为一枚身经百战的电灯泡，韩吉当然没有慌了阵脚，从容不迫地从身侧的Goyard通勤包里掏出一个长方形物件，双手奉上，“祝贺文文重回单身狗的队伍，来，这是我对文文的美好祝愿哟。”

埃尔文晃了晃盒子，没晃出什么声响，愈发可疑了，“是什么？”

韩吉说：“你拆开看嘛。”

是飞机杯。

埃尔文扶额。利威尔都笑出声。

韩吉明艳地哈哈一笑，“夜夜温柔乡，美好吧？”

飞机杯就不当场试了。埃尔文书包里还有空间，但把情趣玩具和教材论文什么的放在一起，感觉玷污知识殿堂，心情有些微妙。他去洗手间，韩吉还不知好歹，指着他鼓起一角的书包，晶亮的指甲在半空中闪烁，“你是不是忘了带东西？”

埃尔文离开后，包间里只剩韩吉和利威尔，是孤男寡女，却毫无桃色的气息。收敛起胡闹的一面，韩吉对利威尔意味深长地一笑，巧克力般柔滑的砖红色嘴唇弯起，嗓音有天鹅绒的质感，“苦尽甘来啊利威尔，我刚在车里都替你老泪纵横了。”韩吉三十岁，戴隐形眼镜，化妆，做美甲，穿猫跟小皮鞋，是精致美艳熟女，风姿绰约。当初他们都以为她会在学术的道路上走得最远，她却急刹，调头，往这花花世界里纵身一跃，怒放了。

利威尔喝一口茶，凉了，“甘在哪里？你指给我看。”说完又觉有失偏颇，口中分明有蜜桔的回甜。

“别嘴硬。我还是劝你试一试，sexuality is fluid，听过吧？你看看我。”韩吉男女通吃，见缝插针地布道。年初她和相恋五年的女友分手，新欢是软件上认识的黑皮小鲜肉，长得像复联里的黑豹，使用感受良好。

利威尔不为所动，“四眼，我不想讨论这个话题。”

她偏要讨论，“当局者迷呀。他对你真的不一样，哎，我都说多少遍了？我真觉得你们不是没可能。”

利威尔不言语，思绪万千。白瓷似的脸，一下子都有些黯然了。

韩吉还想说什么，埃尔文却从卫生间里出来了，她便滴水不漏地转移话题：奈尔推的那只票又跌了！幸好她只开了个不到十万的小仓！

在座都是老韭菜。他们这个年纪的人，无论是出于爱好还是随大流，大多都是要炒炒股的。

埃尔文不意外地笑一笑，“龙马食品？”

“对呀。”

埃尔文说：“龙马的图形不好看，没止跌，短期内我不会碰。主力要拉，也要先把图形做好才行。”又是一出抄底抄到半山腰的惨剧。他一扭头，“利威尔，你没买吧？”

埃尔文是个老辣的技术派，在股市收获颇丰。虽然离了婚，又丢了朝阳区的房子，他在财务上倒真没什么值得利威尔担心的。

就是不会照顾自己。

利威尔说：“你让我别买，我就没买。”

“埃尔文，偏心了吧，”韩吉朝利威尔眨眨眼，希望利威尔还记得她刚才的话，“你怎么不让我也别买？”

埃尔文想了想，“你赌性重，我说了你也不会听。你均价多少？这公司基本面没事，你还有仓位的话可以往下摊。”

韩吉打开东方财富，又让埃尔文帮忙看了几只票，跟问诊似的：这上升通道没破吧？支撑在哪里？要不要止盈了？埃尔文对着K线图望闻问切，的确是一副老中医的姿态。利威尔忍不住过去凑热闹，可惜与那位侃侃而谈的老中医相比，K线图对他的吸引力实在有限。他的手臂撑在埃尔文身后，眼睛顺着他脖颈一侧优美的线条滑下，又嗅到他身上的书卷气，不由得把椅背攥得紧紧的。说到一只妖里妖气的光伏股，埃尔文忽而抬起头，富有雕塑感的五官就近在咫尺，造成了惊心动魄的效果。他的嘴唇一开一合，利威尔却一个字也听不见。

——埃尔文离婚一事确然给利威尔带来了超乎寻常的影响。这影响也是意料之中的。即使没有受到韩吉的撺掇，利威尔也开始想入非非了。

正因如此，刚才，他感到了紧张。

幸好，利威尔无需解释他为何当着埃尔文的面神游物外，因为就在这时，奈尔在餐厅经理和前台小姐的簇拥下华丽登场了。经理替他提着四瓶茅台，前台小姐毕恭毕敬地抱着他的机车夹克。他身后是米克·扎卡里阿斯，怀抱一桶阳春白雪的插花。他们在停车场碰见，就一块儿来了。

奈尔在包间门口站定，大手一挥，一开口中气十足，“埃尔文！今天咱们要酒有酒！要姑娘有姑娘！哥几个不醉不归！”

某地产集团二代的作风，就是如此了。利威尔瞄了一眼他腕上那块幽蓝幽蓝的理查德骷髅头，不禁在心里默默流下了艳羡的眼泪。

米克沉默地把插花往茶几上轻轻一放——这位则是从建筑系半路出家的花店掌柜，心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇。茶几上乱花渐欲迷人眼，幽香袭人。重瓣百合站C位，花脖子上别着一张精美卡片。埃尔文翻开看，卡片上书：柳暗花明，别有洞天。他与米克相视一笑。


	2. Chapter 2

2

饭后他们打算去纯K。唱K是保留项目，毕竟他们这伙人就是在P大阿卡贝拉清唱社勾搭上的。除了米克，在唱歌方面都毫无建树就是了。米克拥有一副醇厚优美的男中音嗓，奈尔是去花姑娘，韩吉陪朋友，利威尔是好端端走在路上被当时还是陌生人的埃尔文抓壮丁去的，而始作俑者埃尔文五音不全，一学期后就饮恨退社了。

埃尔文离席时已有不省人事的征兆，奈尔的四瓶飞天茅台功不可没。奈尔常年征战名利场，练出骇人海量，今晚他撂下狠话，要放倒利威尔！

利威尔指指身旁正茫然微笑着的埃尔文，“你搞错主角。”

奈尔说：“认识这么多年了，哥还没见你醉过。说不过去吧利威尔。”

埃尔文插话，带着重重的鼻音，“嗯……你没见过吗？”

奈尔狐疑地看向他，“什么时候？”

埃尔文笑，“我结婚那天，利威尔喝了好多酒……我没记错吧，利威尔？”

米克唱：哈啊——最怕空气⁓突然安静⁓⁓（阿卡贝拉式）

韩吉唱：哼嗯——最怕直男⁓不解风情⁓⁓（阿卡贝拉式）

接过两人充满同情的目光，利威尔面无表情地说：“没记错，见笑了。”

奈尔是真不记得这事，一听就来劲了，“哈哈，埃尔文结婚的时候你醉了，离婚的时候你也醉一个，才叫圆满呗。”

圆满个球。

他们在露天停车场。北京已经入秋，凉风拂过几张被酒精醺熟的面颊，接二连三清醒了一些。韩吉推推奈尔的肩，“走了，我坐你车行不行？龙马跌成那个鬼样子，我还没找你算账。”

奈尔“啧”一声，“跌就补！他们那二股东是我哥们儿，他们下个月要……”

奈尔开始手舞足蹈地叙述一系列复杂的商业操作。两个人渐行渐远，打的屁都是铜臭味。

米克把插花桶妥当地安置在利威尔车的前座，为桶系好安全带，“等会儿你送他回去？”这一问其实无甚必要。只要埃尔文喝醉，都是利威尔送他回家。

利威尔说：“我送。”

米克点点头，走了几步，又退回来，不放心地看看他为埃尔文精心挑选的美人们，“你叫代驾开慢点儿。这大飞燕磕着碰着容易掉。”米克不能容忍他作品的structural integrity遭到破坏。他插花不靠审美，靠建模。很前卫的。

利威尔摆摆手，“你放心。”

米克突然神秘地一笑，“你今儿真是护花使者。”

利威尔意会，拉着埃尔文上了后座。

埃尔文酒品一流，喝醉了不燥也不闹，抱着一瓶矿泉水岁月静好地靠在车门上，向来挺拔的身体变得软绵绵，像一个大型毛绒玩偶。

利威尔看他短期内应该是不具备自理能力了，不抱丝毫希望地问：“你还想去唱歌吗？”

想不到埃尔文竟然意思很明确地点了点头。

利威尔拿过他怀里的水瓶，拧开瓶盖递给他，“那你先喝点水。”瓶子被他抱得暖烘烘的。

埃尔文接过水，仰起脖子，“咕嘟”“咕嘟”喝掉了一大半。他的大半身体陷在阴影中，喉结在明处，随他吞咽的动作滚动，白皙而柔软的皮肤饱含韵律地起伏着。他的喉结像一只飘荡在白浪中的小船……

代驾来了。利威尔说：“杯槽里有消毒洗手液，麻烦用一下。”他不爱找代驾，但北京查起酒驾来不是开玩笑的。这几年应酬越来越多，他强迫自己接受了这件事。他知道洁癖是不理性的。客观地说，他自己并不比陌生的驾驶员干净多少。

他们很快上了大马路。十点的首都歌舞升平，路灯投下的光芒像一簇簇在黑夜中莹莹发光的巨大蒲公英。连绵不绝的灯光在利威尔丝缎般的黑发上流动，车里有点闷，他打开一扇车窗，夜风骤然灌入，泛微光的黑丝缎开始在风中飞扬。埃尔文迷迷瞪瞪地掀开半张眼皮，在那柔亮光泽的剧烈诱惑下，义无反顾地伸出了自己的手。

凉凉的，滑滑的，很舒服。

利威尔一震，紧紧捂住了嘴。

又趁喝醉摸他的头。

北京的交通令人望而生畏，据说一对情侣从高峰期的西城打车到东城，可以从热恋聊到分手。晚上也不容乐观，尤其是周末。没过多久，他们当真陷入了凝滞的车流中。代驾下脚有些急躁，埃尔文被向前甩了一下，表情立刻就有些难受。

利威尔从后视镜里瞪代驾一眼，“开慢点。”

为时已晚。埃尔文皱起眉，按住肚子呻吟了一声。想吐了。

利威尔焦急地四处张望，看到路边有个麦当劳，情急之下，既凶且恶地让代驾赶紧停车，接着比翻书还快地换上一副不凶不恶的口气，对埃尔文说：“我带你去麦当劳，你忍一下。”话间已有条不紊地从手套箱里翻出了洗手液、湿巾纸、口香糖。

埃尔文乖乖点头，凭借一些模糊的意识，自己挣扎着下了车。醉成这样他也还记得：利威尔是小小的小小的一只，他会把利威尔压垮。

利威尔匆忙从钱包里抽出五张百元钞，递给代驾，“你去我后备箱拿几瓶矿泉水，到麦当劳的厕所来找我们。小心花。”说完就追上前面走得跌跌撞撞的埃尔文，箍着他的腰，把他领到了麦当劳的卫生间里。

残疾人隔间还算干净，埃尔文已经忍耐到极限，炸鸡的气味也有催吐之奇效，他一看到马桶就弯下腰稀里哗啦地吐起来。吐到一半，膝盖撑不住，“咚”一声跪到了地板上。利威尔站在旁边，也跟着他蹲下来，一不小心就拉近了自己的鼻腔和呕吐物的距离。他立刻被一股酸臭味熏得闭上了眼。此情此景，实在找不出什么文学性的溢美之词。呕吐物，酸臭味，就酱。他们晚上吃的佛跳墙、过桥东星斑、葱烧海参……包括餐后果盘里的几颗龙眼，利威尔都精准地闻到了，完全没有厚此薄彼的。利威尔几乎被激发出了生理反应，出于趋利避害的本能，他产生了一种一走了之、去纯K把奈尔千刀万剐的强烈冲动——只是冲动罢了。埃尔文又“呕”了一下，利威尔颤抖着屏住呼吸，用手掌轻轻抚他的背。

今年都不想再吃海鲜。

代驾拿钱办事，手脚利索，不一会儿就送来了矿泉水。埃尔文正消停着，像一只煮熟的虾米一样弓着身子趴在马桶边缘。他虚弱地抬了抬手腕，“水……”

利威尔递水。

“纸……”

利威尔递纸。

“哆啦A梦……”

利威尔愣了一下。这个真没有。

“你是，哆啦A梦吗……”

利威尔还是笑出来了。

埃尔文断断续续吐了半个多小时，好不容易才拔萝卜一样把头从马桶里拔出来，一张脸上又是鼻涕又是泪，还有一些口水吧，骨感雕塑变臃肿猪头。利威尔委屈又好笑，表情怪怪的。埃尔文都这样了，他还是觉得好喜欢。有毛病吧。

埃尔文的神智略微清醒了，首先看到利威尔无奈的疲态，顿时抱歉得不得了，“你还好吗？”

利威尔刚才眉毛皱太久，现在只觉得眉心痛眼窝子也痛，想用手揉一揉，又嫌脏，“怎么问我？你好不好？”是久居鲍市不闻其臭吧，不知什么时候，他已经靠着墙壁坐了下来，呕吐物的味道好像也闻不到了。

埃尔文虚弱地说：“比刚才好一点了。”他扶着马桶坐起来，用利威尔给的湿巾擦脸擦手，擦完还是像颗猪头。看来利威尔没有被爱情彻底冲昏头脑，还具备一定的明辨是非的能力。猪头就是猪头。

猪头把脸埋在掌心里，好像还没缓过劲来，咬字慢腾腾的，“嗯……我们现在在哪？”

利威尔说：“我家附近的麦当劳。”

是要去国贸的纯K来着。

埃尔文问：“那我今天在你家住一晚行吗？好久没喝这么多，有点难受。”

利威尔按住像小猫尾巴一样想要翘起来的嘴角，这只小猫被温柔的手指挠到额头，“可以，如果你请我吃饭。”

“一定请。”埃尔文站起来，身子摇晃了一下。他扶住隔板，朝地上的利威尔伸出手。

利威尔犹豫了片刻，没有接，理由很充分，“你抱过马桶，不要碰我。”

从麦当劳回家不过一刻钟，利威尔用湿巾擦了起码五十遍手。清洁完毕，他又从手套箱里拿出一罐子护手霜。坐在另一头的埃尔文大体恢复了睿智而儒雅的美貌，笑起来又很好看了，“利威尔，我真的很对不起你。”每次利威尔清理自己，埃尔文都觉得他像一只在用被舔湿了的爪子洗脸的小黑猫。如果有这样的直播，他可以不腻味地看上一整天……埃尔文及时察觉了自己的凝视。虽然是朋友，但老盯着人家看，好像也不太好，他抱憾把头转向了另一边。

利威尔不留情面地说：“行了，吐都吐了。”

埃尔文没话接，却也没多少垂头丧气的感觉。恃宠而骄了。

利威尔这才有空看手机。韩吉给他弹了几个语音，紧跟着一条消息：人呢？开房去了？[旺柴][旺柴]

埃尔文不会窥屏，但他也下意识把手机竖起来，回：他不舒服，我们不来了。你们玩。

利威尔的座驾是一辆特斯拉Model 3，跑起来一点声响也没有。一片寂静中，埃尔文望着窗外的车流出神。

利威尔忧心他激情呕吐后的玉体，问：“你饿不饿？想不想吃东西？”埃尔文个子高，就算现在不饿，半夜也会饿的。不等埃尔文回答，他就自顾自地浏览起了外卖软件，“我家没什么吃的。给你点个鱼片粥？”整个清淡的。

埃尔文转过头，神色中还有一丝怅惘，不知想到了什么。但面对着利威尔，他膝跳反应一般地勾起柔软的嘴角。“好啊。”

蛋白质不太够，“滑蛋虾仁？”

“好。”

再来点蔬菜，“菠菜还是芥蓝？”

“菠菜。”

利威尔还在翻菜单。埃尔文说：“我吃这些够了。要不你和我一起吃？”

“我不饿。那我订餐了。”

点完正好到家。代驾把车驶入车库，听利威尔的指挥停靠好，交出钥匙卡，最后看了他们一眼，若有所思地走了。

这两个男的，是在谈那种让人很害羞很害羞的恋爱吧？一进电梯，他们就要开始激烈接吻了吧？关上家门，他们就要开始疯狂做爱了吧？

——这位代驾可要大失所望了。这两个男的（还）不是情侣，是好朋友哟。

利威尔有早起健身的习惯，不出差，雷打不动，喝掉一杯黑咖啡就去了公寓楼下的健身房，回来时埃尔文也已经起床了，穿着利威尔翻箱倒柜才找出来的一件最宽松的卫衣坐在沙发上——还是有点紧。肩膀，胸口，都鼓鼓囊囊的。

健身时雄性激素水平升高。换言之，刚刚撸完铁的利威尔正处于一种性欲勃发的状态中，路过没盖盖子的保温杯，都想插进去捅一捅的，更何况是在他的旧卫衣里鼓鼓囊囊的埃尔文了。

总之他人一下就不太好了。

埃尔文对他极具观赏性地微微一笑，熹微晨光为他的轮廓镀上一层雾霭般的薄金，“利威尔，早上好。”

值此良辰美景，利威尔冰冷地一点头，“我去洗个澡。”

四十分钟后，利威尔失而复得直面埃尔文的定力，神情餍足、体态松弛地走出了卧室。埃尔文仍坐在刚才的位置上，捧着一本在茶几上找到的《上市公司并购重组企业价值评估和定价研究》看得津津有味，似乎并未意识到时间的流逝。从他立刻抬起头来和利威尔打招呼这一点来看，这本书没有赢得他的青睐。

他举起书，对利威尔说：“我觉得估值的前提是有问题的。”

利威尔在开放式厨房里女娲补天似的捣鼓他的各色补剂，“怎么说？”

埃尔文迈开长腿走过来，侧身靠在料理台上，“通过历史数据做出的预测有太多局限性。未来是不确定的，一个模型无法展现全貌。”

利威尔说：“我们也会做不同情况下的结果。”

埃尔文目光炯炯地看向他，“几种不同情况？我会用Monte Carlo跑上万个scenario，然后取一个期望值。但你们好像不这么干。”

利威尔说：“或许可以这样理解，我们做的模型，就是Monte Carlo的上万个scenario里可能性最高的那个。”

埃尔文还是没被说服，“那也以偏概全了。”

“这里的模型的确不完美，但我们在使用它的时候，就承认了它的局限性。”利威尔耸耸肩，“不是每个人都是计量经济学家。”

埃尔文垂首不语，沉思着，目光愈发深邃。

利威尔没想到大清早的，还和埃尔文讨论上估值的哲学了，难道宿醉时埃尔文的大脑格外活跃？这显然是有悖经验和常识的。他问：“你不难受了？”

埃尔文有些困惑地扬起头，“这种感觉很陌生。”

肯定的，他又不爱喝酒。利威尔说：“酒量差就少喝点。”

埃尔文突然激动地一把握住他的肩，像好莱坞什么电影里的爆炸头疯狂科学家，“不是！利威尔，我是说刚才我们讨论问题的时候的感觉。我和戴安娜绝对不可能进行那样的对话。”

利威尔的心被一根针扎了一下，“怎么了？”

埃尔文苦笑，“她永远是对的。我不能反对她的意见。”婚后，埃尔文享有妻管严的美名。

埃尔文没有将夫妻间的秘辛公之于众的癖好，但利威尔不是不知道他和戴安娜的问题。戴安娜性格好强，有跻身上流社会的宏愿，据说她看《三十而已》看得泪流满面。说起来，她和利威尔还是同行。一个女人想攀登社会金字塔，通常要站在男人的肩膀上才可行，这个男人或是她的父亲，或是她的丈夫。但埃尔文一心只读圣贤书，肩膀并不像看上去那么强有力——P大博士、讲师、日后的教授，说出去也是受人尊敬的高知，然而商场与象牙塔，终究是陌路。事实上埃尔文的专长在各行各业都颇为抢手，七大洲五大洋，到处都是他施展拳脚的空间。他志不在此。或者说，他不愿为戴安娜改变自己的志向。比起在豪车里饮香槟，他更愿意在地铁上读论文。利威尔眼中可贵的品质，在戴安娜看来可恨。戴安娜认为，埃尔文不够爱她。埃尔文放弃房子的行为进一步证明了这一点。大度是无情的脚注。

“女人不都那样？”涉嫌性别歧视，但利威尔只想一笔带过这个话题。他总是有意回避与埃尔文讨论他的这位人生伴侣。在最初的痛苦之后，利威尔很快找到了他在埃尔文的婚姻生活中的位置：一个静默而偏僻的角落。他和埃尔文见面的频率没有减少，但在精神上，他们无疑生疏了。

埃尔文玩味地看着他，“你懂女人？”

“不懂。”

“男人呢？”

“也不懂。”他连自己都不懂，年纪轻轻就在一颗树上吊死了。吊死也就算了吧，还觉得这颗树很高，很美，很耀眼，温柔又骄傲，坚定又纯洁……在上面吊死也不错。

埃尔文觉得他妄自菲薄，鼓励道：“没有，利威尔，你不是挺懂我的？”

利威尔的表情在暗处变幻了好几次。看他不说话，埃尔文也觉得这鼓励不够格。利威尔懂他是事实，但懂他不等于懂男人，他只是男人中的几十亿分之一，而且他不是同性恋，利威尔求偶，懂他的意义不大。看来利威尔还是没开窍。读书时两个人都对谈恋爱没什么兴趣，可现在他已经结婚又离婚了，利威尔却连一个固定的男朋友都没谈过。

埃尔文福至心灵，“说起来，我们系有一个……”

利威尔额角隐约浮现十字形青筋，在他面前竖起一根威胁性很强的食指，“如果你再提给我介绍对象的事，我，就会用这根手指，戳，你的眼睛。”

埃尔文当他害羞闹别扭，好脾气地举手投降，“好了，知道了，和尚。”

利威尔突然泄气，“我就是和尚怎么了？没那么多……”破事。他打住，不想踩埃尔文痛脚。

有时候也觉得累。他什么也不知道。

他倒是一派阳光明媚俏皮可爱，“那试试我的飞机杯？”

食指真的戳过来！

利威尔开车送他回家。昨晚上他们兵荒马乱，米克的美人们被晾在前座，一夜都在孤芳自赏，越开越美啦。大飞燕是真娇贵，几朵蓝紫色飞燕在奔波中跌下枝头，但在外行人看来，丝毫无伤structural integrity的大雅。埃尔文拾起残花，在掌中端详良久，收进卫衣的肚子里。下车时他说：“我买的茶具还没有到，不然就请你上去坐坐了。”

利威尔看看他身后那一排密集而陈旧的公寓楼，“上去坐坐”的欲望被提到了嗓子眼。他用搪瓷杯喝白开水也没关系。

“下次。我还要加班。”

“好。昨天辛苦你，我下周请你吃饭。谢谢你送的耳机。”埃尔文拍拍窗框，告辞。

利威尔目送他远去，背着书包、抱着花桶、手臂上还挂着昨天的脏衣服，一副学生样。明亮的身影消失在灰蒙蒙的水泥砖墙间，像一缕阳光藏进了云翳里。


	3. Chapter 3

3

利威尔趁周末一气呵成地改完艾伦发来的pitchbook，是为某计划在上交所挂牌的电车公司准备的。中〇在与其他几家投行竞争保荐人资格，业内称其为“选美”。

古人有云，站在风口上，猪也会飞。电动车就是近几年最火爆的风口。国家出了政策大力支持，特斯拉在上海建超级工厂，理想、蔚来、小鹏等公司你追我赶赴美上市。利威尔的组就是做新能源，今年忙得脚不沾地，手里同时捏着四五个项目，东边刚交上deck，西边又要参加路演，不是在加班，就是在出差，非人哉！九月也是这种节奏。周三晚，利威尔带着两个组员从北京飞深圳，去一客户的公司总部做尽职调查。

或许是因为飞机上没有信号，乘飞机时，利威尔感到一种失重般的宁静。他放平了座椅养神，耳机里在放Mayhem的歌。这种过激的音乐是他的童年和少年时代在他的灵魂上留下的一声残响，现在已经杳不可闻了。Mayhem，rage，resentment……这些词语在他的人生中早失去一席之地。站在时光隧道的另一头，他成为了一个彻头彻尾的旁观者。他听着那音乐，像在触摸愈合后鼓起的伤口。光滑，陈旧。

隔着一条过道，希斯特莉亚跟空姐要了一份草莓味的哈根达斯冰淇淋。艾伦坐在她右手边，超出了利威尔的视线范围，但根据艾伦一贯刻苦的作风，他现在多半在改模型。

飞到半途，利威尔觉得手背的皮肤越来越干燥，就从头顶的柜子里取下行李包，找出了他的护手霜。他洗手过于频繁，皮肤容易开裂，所以他随身携带护手霜。就在他擦护手霜的时候，希斯特莉亚正好从卫生间里回来。眼睛扫过小桌上那只粉白相间的小罐子，希斯特莉亚愣了一下，不禁又看了两眼。粉红色是她最喜欢的颜色。目光所及之处一旦出现粉红色的物品，她都忍不住要去多看两眼。利威尔抬起眼皮看着她，你有什么事？她立刻有些羞赧地把一缕鬓发别到耳后，对利威尔笑了笑，回到了自己的座位上。

希斯特莉亚入职刚刚一年，还是一根绿油油的小香葱。艾伦经验稍长，且吃苦耐劳、进步神速，年底就有望提associate。与希斯特莉亚不同，艾伦没有任何高大上的家庭背景，进中〇全凭个人能力。中〇是全国应届生削尖了脑袋也想进入的金融机构，“打招呼”进来的职员不少，比如希斯特莉亚，就是东南某市银监局局长的小女。因为所以，利威尔对同为P大学子的艾伦青眼有加，在工作中对他多有提点，但同时也认为，他最好收敛收敛自己的傲慢——无论希斯特莉亚有没有背景、是通过何种方式进入公司，他都不应该主动和一个与世无争的同事过不去，更何况这个同事的能力并不差。利威尔看得出来，艾伦对希斯特莉亚抱有明显的不屑。

回到座位后，希斯特莉亚撑起身子，想跟艾伦说几句话。她身上流露出一种在优渥、和睦的家庭环境中养成的单纯，促使她把艾伦的冷淡理解为性情使然，而不是出于对她个人的意见。投行里都是人精，说实话，她的确不是一块好料子。艾伦戴着AirPods，目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，刻意无视了她发出的信号，直到飞机落地，都没有和她说过一句话。从她的表情判断，她要说的内容和工作无关。既然和工作无关，艾伦就提不起兴趣来了。

出了航站楼，利威尔拿出手机打滴滴。九月的深圳仍然潮湿而闷热，带着海洋气息的风降临在他们的肩头，和千里之外的北京是两番天地。希斯特莉亚和艾伦一前一后地站在出租车站的灯牌下。希斯特莉亚拖着一只雾粉色的Rimowa登机箱，艾伦只背了一个没有logo的黑色书包。艾伦摘下AirPods，用衣摆擦了擦，瘦削的身影显得郁郁寡欢。

“艾伦，利威尔大哥用郁美净的宝宝霜，粉红色的。”希斯特莉亚抓住机会，微笑着对他说，好像在和他分享什么新奇的小玩意儿。

艾伦全然没有想到，希斯特莉亚一路上想要和他分享的，竟然是这样一条有趣的情报。“啊？”

希斯特莉亚胸有成竹地点点头，“嗯，我刚刚看到了。真是意想不到。”

艾伦想象了一下利威尔用粉红色的宝宝霜擦手的画面，也不由得忍俊不禁。（如果他知道利威尔当时还在听重金属，他的嘴唇还会咧得更开一些。）他看了一眼利威尔垂在身侧的左手，那手背的皮肤泛出珠母般莹润的光泽。艾伦和利威尔共事更久，但他一次也没有看到过利威尔用宝宝霜。他立刻想到，那是因为他总是在埋头工作，没有太多精力东张西望。

他们的滴滴到了。利威尔帮希斯特莉亚把行李放进后备箱。他是他们的senior，有护犊之责，按理说他应该坐前面，但艾伦不想和希斯特莉亚坐在一起——那条有趣的情报没有软化他的态度，于是毫无风度地抢先一步跨进了前座。

希斯特莉亚和利威尔坐在车子后面。她有些拘谨地低头看起了手机。行驶在灯火通明的京港澳高速上，闻着那一股在空气里徘徊不散的甜香，她不禁莞尔一笑。

大一的冬天，埃尔文惊慌地发现，“利威尔，你的手在流血！”

利威尔在自习室里替他占了个位置。他抱着厚厚的羽绒服，像一只北极熊一样走过来，毛茸茸的保暖耳罩还没来得及摘，脸颊和鼻尖都被冻得红红的。他刚放下书包，就注意到了利威尔的手——紧紧握着笔，又红又胀。定睛一看，虎口处似乎还渗出了淡淡的血。

好像还很痒吧，每写几个字，利威尔都要挠一挠手背。

利威尔短暂地停下笔，不以为意，“每年冬天都这样。”话虽如此，北京的冬天还是要比他家乡的严酷一些。他握笔很紧，写字一笔一划认真而用力，把虎口的伤口越绷越大了。

北京的冬天天干物燥，北风萧萧啊雪花飘飘，稍微爱美一点的青年男女，都恨不得把身体乳整罐整罐地往身上霍霍。利威尔不仅不霍霍，还频繁地洗手，到室外，冷风一吹，扎针似的疼。但他就像感觉不到。

对于这个惊人的情况，埃尔文决定严阵以待！他迅速从书包里掏出一罐郁美净金牌儿童霜，“你快用这个擦一下手。”

恶，利威尔嫌弃地瞥了一眼那个粉红色的罐子，娘娘的，“什么鬼东西？我懒得，擦不擦都一样。”而且他不想用别人用过的东西。不过如果是埃尔文用过的……他看起来挺干净，利威尔勉强可以接受。

“利威尔快点。”埃尔文难得强硬，把宝宝霜的盖子拧开，往他面前一凑，利威尔旋即闻到一股熟悉的、甜甜的香味。入冬以后，他有时候会在埃尔文的脸上和手上闻到这股味道，原来它来自这罐宝宝霜。白色的膏体有种轻盈的质感，像快要融化的牛奶冰淇淋，味道也是真的很好闻……在视觉和嗅觉上，这罐宝宝霜都散发着无与伦比的诱惑力。他愣愣地看着这陌生的东西。

他不知道自己那时露出了怎样的表情，但埃尔文漂亮的蓝眼睛里出现了伤心的颜色，也令他想流泪。真陌生啊！当他回过神来，他的双手已经沾满了和埃尔文同样的香味。

真陌生。

埃尔文轻声问他，“你爸妈……不会给你用这些吗？”

利威尔弯了弯手指，不可思议地发现，被宝宝霜滋润过的皮肤，真的不再痛了。如果他每天都乖乖地擦宝宝霜，无论他洗多少次手，都再也不会痛了吧。有那么一瞬间，他想把一切都说出来。对眼前的这个人，他不想再隐瞒任何事。他的声音有些沙哑，几乎化成一声呜咽，“……没有。”他没有。

埃尔文的睫毛忍痛般抖了抖，又好像并不意外。他轻轻叹了一口气，把粉红色的小罐子轻轻放在利威尔的教科书上，“给你，每天都要擦，起床之后睡觉之前，洗了手也要擦。记住了吗？”

“记住了。”

一个星期后，埃尔文把他领到教学楼一个偏僻的角落，像个在进行灰色，或者桃色交易的不法分子一样——不知道为什么，利威尔的思维往奇怪的方向迈开了小碎步，左右张望了一下，从羽绒服的内袋里鬼鬼祟祟地摸出一个牛皮纸包，“我妈给你织了一副手套。”

原来是手套。从牛皮纸包里抽出手套，利威尔立刻明白了埃尔文掩人耳目的用意。

手套非常暖和、漂亮。即使是从小到大都没享过什么福的利威尔，也摸得出那种开司米毛线的高级之处。好像捧着一朵棉花糖。他迫不及待地想戴上这副手套，但问题就是……太漂亮了。白色的连指手套，指尖是粉色。翻过来，手掌上也织了一颗粉色的爱心，像小猫脚上软软的肉垫……

埃尔文不好意思地摸了摸鼻梁，“我让我妈织一副小点的手套，她可能以为是给女生的……你不想戴也没关系，拿着吧。”他自己的是一副卡其色的，没有图案。入冬之前他母亲就给他寄过来了。

在虎口泣血宝宝霜疗伤事件发生的当天，埃尔文给他母亲挂了一通电话。通话内容如下：

妈，你再织一副手套寄过来吧，要比我的小一点的。给谁呀？我一个同学。男同学女同学呀？男同学。哦，他多高呀？要多小？嗯……一米六吧。你有个一米六的男同学呀？叫什么呀？叫利威……哎妈你问这么多干嘛，能不能织快点？北京好冷！他手都冻出血了！

电话那头的儿科医生被儿子越来越焦急的口气吓了一跳，下班后就奔商场买了一打糖果色儿的高级毛线，乐得像一只迎风转动的彩条风车。哈哈，臭小子，跟她还扯谎呢！莉薇，这姑娘名字还挺芬芳的哈！又是茉莉又是蔷薇的，把她儿子都香晕乎了！那她可得好好织一副漂亮的手套，帮儿子挣挣表现。

利威尔小心翼翼地捧着那副织给花姑娘的手套，沉默了很久。

“谢谢。我会戴的。”

埃尔文就是那时候开始觉得他像小猫的吧。一旦把利威尔和小猫的形象联系起来，就觉得他做什么都像小猫了。小猫吃饭，小猫打喷嚏，小猫生气，小猫闹别扭……小猫一脸臭屁地在他的脚边转来转去，孤零零的样子总让他觉得有些可怜。小猫的毛看起来凉凉的，滑滑的，摸上去一定很舒服……埃尔文忍住！可不能随便摸同龄人的头啊！

结果利威尔就一意孤行，把那副手套戴到了第二年的三月中旬，导致手套的大拇指处破了一个大洞。看利威尔耷拉着个脑袋、一脸悲恸又徒劳地把漏出来的毛线往洞里塞，埃尔文说：“今年冬天我让我妈再给你织一副。这次我一定一定跟她说清楚是给男生的。你喜欢什么颜色？”

利威尔突然意识到，他早就像一颗铅球一样坠入了爱河。

在酒店办好入住已经是一点。利威尔睡前会再查看一遍邮箱和微信群，看看有没有错漏的消息。没办法，做这一行，得时刻保持思维锋利、精神紧绷。他正要把手机扣下，就收到了埃尔文发来的消息。是一个大众点评的链接。三里屯，粤菜，￥209/人。

他和埃尔文下馆子，无论谁付钱，基本上都是去人均一两百的地方。他在吃饭方面没有太强烈的冒险和尝鲜意识，靠代餐饮料都能活。

真的像和尚。

利威尔：这家吃过。去西边吧。

不想让埃尔文跑太远。

又一个链接。海淀，新疆菜，￥84/人。

埃尔文：我家附近。周六可以吗？

正中下怀。

利威尔：OK，到时候我来接你。

利威尔：还没睡呢？

埃尔文：画图中。

埃尔文：[截图]

是利威尔跟他提过的一只太阳能概念股的日K。股价在大三角末端整理。

埃尔文：要选方向了。突破13.86可以进，止损13.4。

炒股于他是智力的游戏，赚钱不过是附带结果。利威尔没空盯盘、画图，但由于工作的原因，他对一些公司的基本面了解得很透彻。他研究基本面，埃尔文找点位，他们一直是这么打配合的，盈利相当稳定。

韭菜分流派，被割也要割出自我风采。奈尔把股市当赌场，抱着雄厚的现金，靠着从他这个哥们儿、那个发小儿处搞来的消息，冲锋陷阵，账户大起大落。反观埃尔文和利威尔，就是男耕女织（？）、细水长流。

利威尔：谢财神[抱拳]

利威尔：我出差中。睡了，晚安。

埃尔文发来一个小黑猫呼呼睡觉的表情。自从发现了这个表情包，他就一直用它来跟利威尔卖萌。利威尔一开始哭笑不得，他那么高大的一个人，怎么就看上了这只小黑猫呢？

不过这只小黑猫，看久了还真是亲切呢。


	4. Chapter 4

4

尽调对脑细胞的杀伤力可观，各种合同、报告什么的卷帙浩繁，都不是多么有趣味的读物，做起来难免枯燥乏味。他们理了一天底稿，又要赶次日的早班飞机回北京，到公司，还有好几个会。利威尔自诩钢铁之躯，也有升职加薪出任总经理迎娶……的热望（偶尔做个梦可以吗），得以勉强从这种马不停蹄的生活中找到一丝快感。他对物质的要求不算高，置那些体面的行头，不过是顺应人靠金装的职场文化。日子也过得不风流，撑到周五下班还吊着最后一口气，同事或去芳草地约会，或去OT开卡，他清心寡欲地回到家，开一罐冰啤酒，仪式般放起隽永的音乐，跨进神圣的浴缸，长舒一口气，“啊——”

还是像和尚。

哦，不是Mayhem。泡澡时听Fleetwood Mac。

周六终于要和埃尔文见面。他懒洋洋地把头靠在浴缸边沿，手臂挂在沿外，手指在手机上有一搭没一搭地划着，重温他们这一周的聊天记录。耳边是静静的水流，他面带蒙娜丽莎般若隐若现的微笑。除了聊股票的，都没什么营养。他说：今天客户请吃蟹，想起某人在麦当劳狂吐海鲜，我没动筷子。是在深圳的时候。埃尔文失笑：还在记仇？一天他问：你那水龙头修好没？埃尔文先：哦！再：房东说叫人来看，我忘了回他微信，马上回。他就说：我可以帮你看看。于是约好周六先去埃尔文家。还有埃尔文发来的萌宠视频，是一只幼年暹罗在平衡木上进行障碍训练，样子奶奶的但好厉害，一个纸杯也没碰倒——出乎意料地，埃尔文不是狗派，而是坚定不移的猫派。婚后他一度想领养一只猫，老婆没让。

看下来，是利威尔发的比较多。这种情况发生在利威尔身上，好像不太正常，但发生在一个面对自己多年的暗恋对象的人身上，就很正常了。他的手指又在蠢蠢欲动，这次真不是没话找话：我明天什么时候来合适？

埃尔文：都行，看你，我一整天都在家。

哦，那起床就去。

划掉。

利威尔：暂定四点。

那他可能三点就会到。

埃尔文：真要帮我修水龙头？

说话算……从利威尔的发尖垂落一滴水，被屏幕接住，又被指腹抹开，触屏立刻变得不太灵光。温热的水渍被程序解读成人类手指，一番曲折后，竟然自动按到“视频通话”键。这触屏，怎么讲，不灵光，但着实灵性得让人露出姨母笑啊！利威尔吓了一跳，点了几次“挂断”，没反应，只把屏幕越抹越花。他慌忙从浴缸旁的椅子上把浴巾拽过来擦屏幕，但埃尔文刚才就把手机拿在手里，这时候已经接起来了。

利威尔在清水下一丝不挂。

埃尔文却只看到他湿湿的白白的脸，蒸过水汽，又透出一点红，乌黑的鬓发贴在脸颊旁，表情有些奇怪，让他想到一只刚从澡盆里被人捞起来、抖动着湿漉漉尖耳朵的小黑猫。

是令人怦然心动的小猫直播！

视频被迅速挂断。

利威尔“正在输入……”一会儿，停下，又“正在输入……”一会儿，好像结巴了，反复好几次，最终发过来一个“操”。

埃尔文善解人意地问：按错了吗？又说：洗澡的时候别玩手机。

利威尔：按错了。

利威尔：[流汗]

利威尔：哈哈哈。

他把通红的脸埋进浴巾里。

经历这场小小的风波，利威尔很快恢复了威武霸气的形象。第二天下午，他引人注目地出现在了一家京客隆门口。几个路过的行人纷纷对他投来了好奇的目光：从他身上质地柔软的羊绒毛衣和灰色的新款Thom Browne跑鞋判断，他是一名收入可观、低调而时尚的都市青年；从他左手中提着的那个家用多功能工具箱判断，他又可能是一名水电修理工，着实让人摸不着头脑；而从他那一脸冷若冰霜光可杀人的表情判断，盯着他看并非明智之举。

在这家京客隆的对面，就是埃尔文那可悲可叹的小区。

天空中飘着萧瑟的细雨。披着晦暗的天色，那一幢幢陈旧的公寓楼显得更加了无生趣。在一片了无生趣中，却忽然闪现出一抹亮色。埃尔文打着一把蓝格子雨伞来接人，一路小跑过来，“你车停哪儿了？远不远？”

冰雪消融，“不远，走过来就五分钟。”

他看了看埃尔文手中那把只勉强遮住了他肩膀的小雨伞——也不能全怪这雨伞小，因为埃尔文的肩膀是真的宽，说：“打我的伞吧。”他的伞大点儿。

埃尔文接过他手里的长柄雨伞，撑起来。他们并肩走在迷蒙的秋雨里，伞往利威尔那头倾斜着。

这小区很大，脚下的路七拐八拐的，他们走了好一会儿才走到埃尔文的单元门口。利威尔默默在心里记下了路线，下次来，就算埃尔文不来接他，他也保证找得着路。单元大门上贴着一些奇奇怪怪的传单，一进门，整个世界都灰暗了。楼道窄，窗户也小，有的住户把鞋架放在门外，散乱的皮鞋像被晒干了的柚子皮。说起柚子皮，有几层楼梯间的角落里也放了真正的柚子皮，可能是为了吸味儿。

利威尔工作后一直住在电梯公寓里，已经很久没有爬过住宅楼的楼梯了。但对于这种环境，他也是熟悉的。小时候，他甚至住在更差的地方。楼道里晦涩的光线、一级级斑驳的楼梯……拨动了他心灵深处那些阴郁的回忆。但因为埃尔文就走在他身后，他感到了更强烈的雀跃和幸福。他的脑海中不合时宜地浮现出了一个场景：一个黑影从楼上冲下来，一把把他推下了楼梯，那双手，力道之大，拍得他的肋骨笼隐隐作痛。但他不会再沿着楼梯一路滚下去了，因为埃尔文会在他身后，牢牢地接住他。

埃尔文租的房子在四楼。走到三楼，埃尔文说：“那对情侣就住在这层楼。”

利威尔问：“这几天还吵吗？”

埃尔文说：“还好。没怎么听见，我经常戴着耳机。”

利威尔回头看了他一眼，不经意地露出了十分温柔的表情。但由于利威尔经常对他露出这样的表情，埃尔文完全没有大惊小怪。

埃尔文的新家，可以说麻雀虽小，至于五脏是否俱全，目前还是未知。玄关有些逼仄。换鞋时，利威尔闻到了埃尔文身上雨的味道。鞋柜旁整齐地摆着一双崭新的小拖鞋，显然是专门为他拿出来的。埃尔文说：“新买的。”意思是这双拖鞋还没有被人穿过，某个有洁癖的人可以放心大胆地穿。

“哦。”利威尔就放心大胆地把它穿上了。

这间公寓大约八十平米，实在不算宽敞，但对于一个生活作风简朴的单身男青年来说，也绰绰有余了。埃尔文并不是租不起更大、更好的房子，但戴安娜提出离婚的节点十分突然，是在某一天埃尔文为她买回一瓶海蓝之谜的面霜之后：她看着那个海藻绿的盒子，一言不发，先是咬住了樱桃般的嘴唇，而后皱起柳叶般的眉毛，再然后就红了眼眶，似怨又恨地哭诉道：“埃尔文·史密斯！我们都在一起六年了，为什么你还是记不住我是干皮，干皮！我一直都用经典面霜！”稍微爱美一点的青年男女都知道，海蓝之谜的面霜分为经典面霜、精华乳霜和精华凝霜。一两字之差，令无数直男折戟沉沙。那一天，埃尔文也成为了其中的一员。他买的面霜，很不幸，是精华凝霜。把尚未拆封的面霜盒子踹进垃圾桶后，戴安娜就提出了离婚，并且雷厉风行地收拾起了行李。这盒面霜是她孤注一掷、对埃尔文最后的测试，埃尔文没有通过，于是它就成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。埃尔文问：你要去哪里？戴安娜说：我再也不想看见你的脸了！（无论它多么好看！）我去住Airbnb！由此可见，埃尔文择偶的眼光不俗。分手的时候选择自己滚出去，而不是让男方滚出去的女子，是很少见也很勇敢的。但让妻子独自住在外面，显然不符合埃尔文做人的原则。眼看戴安娜去意已决，他只好自己连夜搬了出去。他一边住在家附近的商务酒店里，一边和戴安娜梳理他们之间的问题，梳理完毕（过程极其漫长、痛苦、在理性的讨论与感性的辱骂之间反复横跳，此处暂按下不表），戴安娜仍保持原有意见，他也同意了离婚。他不能一直住在商务酒店里，因为时间紧迫，他租房的选择不多。

利威尔走进小小的客厅，首先闻到了一股沁人心脾的书香，夹杂着丝丝缕缕花草的芬芳。米克送的插花被埃尔文摆在客厅的向阳处，花期各异，有的仍在盛放，有的却已经凋败了。茶几上散落着几本书，还有一些打印了论文的纸张，但总体看来，仍然在整洁的程度内。这公寓里没有书房，埃尔文在餐桌上工作，电脑、耳机、更多的书……利威尔眼前一亮，在餐桌的另一头，竟然放着一套莹白的骨瓷茶具，之小巧之精美，与此处简单的陈设都有些格格不入。

室外的暗光带着雨水裹挟的湿气漫进屋子，浓得随呼吸凝在鼻尖。世界的轮廓在影中模糊了。只有那个优雅圆润的茶壶，竟像夜中的一轮明月，散发着淡淡的荧光。

利威尔走过去，用指腹摩挲着茶壶耳朵上那个光滑的弧度，抑制不住声音中的惊喜，“什么时候买的？”

埃尔文把雨伞立在鞋柜一侧，“上周吧，缺货了，昨天才到。你喜欢吗？”

那是早就买了。不是利威尔说要来他家之后才买的。明明连老婆用的面霜款式也记不住，却为他挑了这么漂亮的茶杯……

不懂直男，不懂他这款直男，真的不懂。

“不错。”

“你坐一下，我去泡茶。”埃尔文把茶壶拿到厨房。从餐桌到厨房，他只跨出了一步。他以前的家中也有一套相似的茶具，但戴安娜不慎摔碎了其中一只茶杯，不久后他又买了一套，却不知为何没有收到快递。也不是什么损失吧，利威尔就没怎么去过他家。

“我先帮你看看水龙头。”利威尔也走进厨房，试着拧了拧水龙头的开关，发现已经被拧到最紧，但这水龙头的确如埃尔文所说，是孟姜女的眼睛，还在不知疲惫地哭得滴滴答答。

利威尔拥有丰富的小家电维修经验，十三岁时，他被他舅舅找到，一老一少住在郊外一幢摇摇欲坠的老房子里。他经常要帮舅舅换个灯泡修个收音机通个厕所什么的，所以他来之前就猜到，应该是水龙头的压帽松了。

埃尔文烧上热水，耐不住寂寞地走到他身旁，看着他把龙头的手柄拆下来，拧好压帽，再把手柄装回去，耗时两分钟。那工具箱都没怎么派上用场。两道金色浓眉讶异地扬起，“这就修好了吗？”埃尔文可以用C++写出优美而深奥如艺术建筑物的模型，但面对一个漏水的龙头，他束手无策。他成长在一个美满的小康之家，母亲在儿童医院工作，父亲是市水利局的一名工程师。他聪明、正直、勤奋，是父母引以为傲的宝贝，典型的“别人家的孩子”。他的父母给予了他力所能及的最美好的一切，读大学之前，他甚至没亲手削过一次水果。到了三十岁，他在知识的海洋中遨游，见识过只有极少数人才有幸得见的风景，但对于生活的全貌，他了解得仍然有限。没关系。利威尔想，没关系的，有他在。

利威尔重新试了试开关，确定已经成功送别孟姜女，“好了。”

“厉害了。”埃尔文进入好奇宝宝模式，“你取下来的那个部件是控制水压的？那根金属管是干什么的？”

“你手笨，跟你讲不清楚。再漏水跟我说就行。”讲清楚他就能自己修了。利威尔又问：“你打算什么时候开始看新房子？”

“我最近要发一个论文，我打算忙完了再看。”埃尔文笑一下，真是一点儿也不为自己感到抱歉，“利威尔，其实这里也没那么糟糕。”

“发哪里？”对于后半句话，利威尔不予置评。

“JoE。”

Journal ofEconometrics，是计量的顶级期刊了。利威尔心里一动，“那你评副教授是不是快了？”

埃尔文不卑不亢地说：“明年或许有希望。”他的眼梢垂着，眼角很亮，还是显露出一点小小的骄傲。有些人的骄傲让人如芒在背，他的骄傲是朝露折射的霞光。

利威尔仰望他，或许是天色太暗了吧，那张太阳一般的脸让他有些感动有些恍惚。多少年了？心如止水了吗？没有，他仍然在他的太阳下不分昼夜地沸腾奔涌着啊。

喝了一杯茶，利威尔闲不住，像个包工头似的叉着腰在小公寓里巡视了一圈，帮他敲打了敲打马力不足的马桶水箱，还换了一个灯泡。明明是埃尔文请他吃饭，他却吭哧吭哧地帮埃尔文做了一下午工，人均八十四的新疆菜，怎么看都是亏本买卖。劳累命吧。埃尔文跟在他后面探头探脑地跃跃欲试，被吼了一句“你好碍事”之后，就回到餐桌边打起了文明5。不是埃尔文不讲待客之道，而是他和利威尔以前就是这么相处的。朝花夕拾，他们心照不宣。

利威尔换完卫生间里的灯泡出来，坐在沙发上，还是东瞧瞧西看看，一会儿觉得这里缺个空气净化机，一会儿觉得那里缺台无线吸尘器。结论：他太婆妈，建议立刻整改。于是就打开了电视，芒果台正播一个一群明星一块儿吃饭聊天的综艺，挺没劲。

聒噪人声，沙沙雨声，茶几上冒热气的红茶，薄如宣纸的茶杯是他钟意的颜色和形状，他的眼睛投向餐桌边，埃尔文眉峰微蹙，握成拳的手凝重地停在唇边，打个游戏而已，表情却和读书的时候一样专注……他穿过的这双拖鞋，埃尔文一定不会让别人穿了。既然专门为他买了茶具，那他来得勤快一点，应该也没关系。虽然他工作很忙，虽然这里离他有点远，但只要他愿意，就抽得出时间。就像这样，他可以这样一直陪在埃尔文身边，直到他遇到另一个女人。下一次，他会当最称职的伴郎，他不会再在婚礼上喝醉。

想着这些琐碎的事，利威尔的眼皮越来越沉，滑入了梦乡。醒来时，夜色已如剧场帷幕轰然垂下。他发现自己躺在沙发上，四肢是被人妥善安置后的姿势，身上还裹了一层暖和的被子。埃尔文从餐桌旁移动到了沙发上，就着一盏小灯看一本厚厚的书。昏黄的灯光倾倒在纹若流云的发丝里，淌过他的额头和鼻梁，光与影在他面部的棱角间奏起恢弘交响。他似罗丹的沉思者，充耳不闻。

被子发出轻微的窸窣声，他即刻从沉思中抬起头，“睡醒了？”

利威尔坐起来揉眼睛，声音有些哑，“几点了……”

小猫起床。

“九点多。”

利威尔简直不可置信，细长的眼睛一下子瞪得圆溜溜的，非常可爱，“我睡了这么久？你吃饭没？”

小猫受惊。

刚睡醒，他的面部表情反而比平常丰富许多。

埃尔文放下书，《第三帝国的兴亡》，“下了点面条吃。”被利威尔的睡意所感染，他也打了个哈欠。

睡得太熟了，脑袋有点晕。利威尔继续用掌根揉着眼睛，“怎么不叫我？”

小猫揉脸。

“不好意思叫，你都帮我干了一下午活了。还困不困？困就再睡会儿。”不自觉的沉思者口中吐露充满柔情的话语，目不转睛地凝视着睡眼惺忪的小猫，深邃的眼眸隐匿在摇曳光影间，小猫不曾察觉。

利威尔屈起膝盖，隔着被子把一边脸枕在膝头，被子摸着竟然很舒服，他毫无防备地用软软的脸颊蹭了蹭，发出微弱的鼻音，声音也很柔软了，“不睡了，不过我不想出去了……点外卖吧。”说完他惊觉，刚才没在外面看到被子，这说不定是埃尔文床上的被子。

怪不得……他偷偷转过脸，好好闻。


	5. Chapter 5

5

利威尔果然成为埃尔文家的常客，一连在他家欢度了两个周末，甚至工作日的晚上也来过一次，坐了不到半小时就匆匆走了。每次来，他都一眼看见那套摆在餐桌上的茶具。埃尔文似乎从不把它收起来，用电脑时抬眼就能看见。有几次，两个人并肩站在料理台边洗茶具，利威尔洗，埃尔文擦，交接时碰到彼此的手。利威尔本打算自己洗、自己擦，但他才刚打开水龙头，就发现那只长而宽大的手已经张开五指等在一旁了。

转眼就是国庆节，离异直男要回老家。想象他孑然一身坐动车，老婆没了，房子也没了，身边还都是欢歌笑语结伴的人，一种凄风苦雨的感觉油然而生。利威尔买来一袋子补品替他撑场面，“给叔叔的。”又说，“代我向阿姨问好。”

利威尔扳着手指也只抠出来三天假，不长不短，去哪儿都有点尴尬。正好一个他喜欢的乐队要来北京演出，他干脆原地不动，在朋友圈里看风景。朋友圈里都是神仙日子，精彩纷呈：奈尔携年方二十的娇美小女友游欧洲，扫荡式购物如蝗虫过境，晒了五星级酒店、米其林三星餐厅，也没忘了给女友的爱马仕和给自己的劳力士。韩吉在一家VC做生物板块的投资经理，国庆去硅谷参加投资人大会，散会就开始逍遥，和一个研后留美的姐妹乘小火车去了纳帕品酒。

国庆收假，利威尔又开始自杀式出差，埃尔文过生日，他没去成。

埃尔文生日当天和几个朋友同事小聚，喝了点酒，这回倒没吐，人模人样地回了家。路过大门他被门卫叫住，说有他的大件儿。多大的件？门卫伸手比划了一下。他就想：还好啊。他轻巧把大件抱回去，一张白色卡片如巨大的雪片悄然飘落，背面是三行简洁的打印字体：

埃尔文：

生日快乐。

利·阿

他不由得加快动作拆开箱子。一台戴森的空气加湿器。润物细无声。

那个周末，单身狗和单身狗扎堆，埃尔文约利威尔去三里屯看电影，还打算顺道去米克的花店瞧一瞧。花店开在串起太古里南区和北区的那条小路上，对面有一家乐乐茶。利威尔先到，在店里转悠了一会儿，短短十分钟内，已目击三名春风满面的美少女来跟米克订花，左一个“毛毛哥哥”，右一个“毛毛哥哥”，还“不是毛毛哥哥亲手插的花人家不要喔(๑¯◡¯๑)”。米克半路出家倒很出息，现如今是小红书十万粉花艺网红，网名“毛里求花”，生意兴隆不止，桃花也漫山遍野开得轰轰烈烈。四下芳草萋萋，他戴一条沾了淡淡叶汁花汁的米白色围裙，指尖芳香缭绕，勾得美少女们小鹿乱撞。他忙完才来招呼利威尔，从小冰箱里拿出一瓶气泡水递给他，低笑一声，“给你扎束玫瑰送佳人？”

利威尔早习惯了被他们打趣，但这花店里浪漫满屋，搞得他心有戚戚焉，耳朵像被火燎了一下，“别鸡巴瞎说，削你。”

利威尔一恼就爆粗，纸老虎，米克特别想逗逗他，“俩大老爷们儿来逛我家，说不是约会我能信？”

话音刚落，就有高个儿佳人走进来，穿过花拂过叶，植物似通人性，在阳光下愉快地轻颤起来。该佳人确凿不是约会的装束，身上是不惹眼的卫衣牛仔裤，衬衣领从卫衣里撑出来，还是带着点学生气。

米克夸大其词，“人利威尔都等你好久了。”

利威尔瞪他一眼，“没，就几分钟。”

埃尔文挺不好意思，“对不起对不起，我请你喝乐乐茶。”

利威尔在办公室里听几个女同事提过这个茶，他们公司附近就有一家。好像很好喝，好像队很长，但他对甜品饮料没什么兴趣。他举了举手上的气泡水，“不用，我喝这个。”

埃尔文诚实道出真相，“其实是我想喝。”怪不得今天说来三里屯。

利威尔失笑，“怎么突然喜欢上这个？”

埃尔文说：“学生给我带过几次，味道不错。”

利威尔心想，女学生吧。埃尔文在学生里挺受欢迎，他知道。埃尔文不差钱，还有女学生不远万里帮他把网红奶茶从朝阳带到海淀，他能为埃尔文做的，好像也只有修修水龙头换换电灯泡了。

埃尔文拿出手机来点单，稍稍弯了腰，和利威尔一起看菜单。埃尔文是有什么好吃的好玩儿的都想和利威尔分享的，而且一直以来他安利的效果都不错，他那宝宝霜，利威尔不就从大学用到现在。他自己都不用了。

话说那一年秋的北京城，龙腾虎啸、风起云涌，网红奶茶届三大高手喜茶、奈雪的茶、乐乐茶论剑于紫禁之巅，老大哥喜茶先发制人，以坚实群众基础和广大门店网络形成压制，奈雪的茶则身怀独门秘籍猫山王榴莲，在二茶围攻下，武林新秀乐乐茶竟立足于不败之地……总之乐乐茶正值鼎盛时期，而且周末人多，现在点单，要等一个多小时。利威尔大为震惊！埃尔文说：“我们可以看完电影来拿。”

利威尔惊奇地看着屏幕上那些花里胡哨的饮品，一扇新世界的大门被打开。他对奶茶的认知还停留在珍珠奶茶的阶段，菜单上都是些什么葡萄酪酪、草莓桃子酪酪、玫珑蜜瓜酪酪……姥姥来姥姥去的，这取名字的人是还没学会讲人话吗？利威尔不屑一顾，但埃尔文似乎很是期待，看他抿着嘴一副很想喝的样子也是……超可爱。利威尔的立场本来就不那么坚定的，这时就有点忸怩地说：“……什么好喝？”

埃尔文说：“我喝过草莓和蜜瓜，都挺好喝的，今天想试试豆乳。”

“那我和你要一样的。少糖。”

埃尔文选好两杯厚豆乳奶茶，正要下单，这时才想起了在场的第三者。他抬起头，亡羊补牢，“米克，你要不要？”

柜台后已人去楼空。

你俩自个儿甜蜜就好哈。人米克不爱当电灯泡的哈。

离电影开场还有些时间，他们打算先在南区逛一逛。负一楼有家超市，利威尔想让他买点蔬果牛奶什么的带回去。那超市的产品质量应该比京客隆的要好一些。埃尔文和他都不下厨，但天天吃外卖也不太健康。利威尔会做饭，就是没时间，但周末他或许可以过去帮埃尔文备个餐，不用太精致，按健身餐的做法做就行，做一次能吃好几天。那还得买点儿保鲜盒吧，要不要再买个破壁机呢？

一下子扯远了。利威尔无奈地按按眼角。修水龙头还可以，做饭就太过分了。

他们路过那家装修得挺有格调的书店，好像在搞什么活动。书店门口煞有介事地站了两个铁塔似的西装大块头——这在书店挺少见，大块头旁立着一张巨大的易拉宝：“神秘机体——对话艺术家皮克”。

皮克，名字有点耳熟，但利威尔一时间也想不起来在哪儿听过。不知道是多厉害的艺术家，开座谈会还有安保需求。埃尔文也停下来读那易拉宝，但他对当代艺术知之甚少，皮克的名字更是没听过。哪怕皮克搞的机械装置牛逼轰轰享誉国际最近还拍出了数十万美元的高价，对于他们俩而言，也不过是一介路人而已。利威尔一心想着和埃尔文逛超市，拔腿正要走，不远处却突然传来一声柔肠百转如泣如诉的——“My dearest Levi!”

他愣了一下，朝着声音传来的方向转过身，只见一名汗血宝马般的金发贵公子向他嗒嗒走来，身姿挺拔，步态优雅，在休闲服中也显露出了许多人穿燕尾服都无法与之匹敌的俊美与高贵。

反正，怎么讲，一看就很有钱，也一看就不是北京人，北京有钱人不是这个样式的。

散发着浓烈异国风情的英俊贵公子的出现引发了路人的小范围围观和议论。被贵公子点名的利威尔做派倒是平静而自然，见到故人，也并不吃惊，“你怎么来北京了？”

威利·戴巴，名震香江的戴巴集团的继承人，利威尔的前男友。八卦小报称“香港真正的贵族”“至高无上的风度”“令人口吐白沫的美貌”……等等。

“I’m here with my father, on business.”威利操一口周正的英伦腔。他是香港人，但直到十五岁都生活在伦敦。他讲英文，利威尔讲普通话，都听得懂，也都不觉得奇怪。

威利随父进京，这爷俩巨富，他们的“business”恐怕要在中南海讨论。这种级别的机要，不足为他们这些平头老百姓道也。利威尔了然，并不多问，“你怎么也来逛三里屯？”威利哪用得着出门逛街？戴巴家有专用裁缝，当季新款也都是发布会前品牌直送白加道戴巴宅的。

“Oh, my friend is having a discussion panel here. I came to show my support.”

想起来了。皮克是威利好友。黑长卷大美女来着。这就解释得通了，西装大块头不是来护卫皮克，而是来护卫威利的。

威利上下打量了利威尔一番，似是惊喜，似是怅然，“It’s been so, so long. How have you been?”

五年了吧。利威尔看看身旁的埃尔文，穿卫衣套衬衣刚才巴巴地抿着嘴想喝乐乐茶的离异直男，还是觉得一点也没有被比下去，“挺不错的。我和我朋友来看电影。”

威利这才发现利威尔身边还站了个人，立即彬彬有礼地伸出一列翠竹般秀美的手指，腕上那块光彩熠熠的百达翡丽可以在二线城市买套房——他这种出身，是不可能戴理查德的，“雷好，我系Willy，雷可以嚼我Will。”他讲英文是华美无俦，讲起普通话来就磕巴一点，有口音，但真正的贵族嘛，讲爪哇话也很优雅滴啦。

埃尔文接过他的手，表情意外地有些冷淡，文艺复兴雕塑派头，“埃尔文·史密斯。”

听到他的名字，威利又“oh”一下，表情仍是从容，说：“我知道你。我系Levi的……旧情人。”他有些调皮地一笑，意味深长地看了利威尔一眼，“Levi, did I say it right?”

语言转换，流利的咬字流露旁人无权参与的亲昵。埃尔文明显地愣了一下，一时间甚至忘记放开威利的手，“我是他的，大学同学。”

旧情人和大学同学，孰亲孰疏。埃尔文心中蓦然升起一种怪异的感觉。

这时一个秘书模样的青年跑过来，“Mr. Tybur, you are due in five minutes.”

威利优雅地把手从埃尔文处抽回，转向利威尔，“I have to go. I’ll be giving the opening remarks. It’s nice to see you again, really. What a pleasure. Later, Levi.”

用几句半真半假的话把人打点得服服帖帖，威利扬蹄，扭头，柔美的金色鬃毛在风中一甩，像一匹汗血宝马一般嗒嗒离去。

人潮熙熙攘攘。威利离开后，埃尔文和利威尔双双沉默了一阵，竟然有些尴尬。很少见，他们待在一块儿，就算长时间不说话也不会尴尬的。

眼看情况不妙，利威尔吸了口气，正想找补两句，埃尔文却先问：“你为什么从来没有跟我说过你交过男朋友？”听起来有些受伤。非常受伤。

利威尔低着头，没有看他，“他家里情况特殊，不方便。”他感到埃尔文带有诘问意味的目光落在他头顶。

“跟我，也不方便？”

利威尔固执地低着头，“不方便。”不是的。不想告诉他。他前脚交了女友，自己后脚就交了男友，怎么看都有点可疑。至少当时是这么考虑的。后来发现不过是杞人忧天罢了，他暗恋的直男真的不会多想。

埃尔文又问：“是戴巴音乐厅的Tybur吗？”

雄安新区新落成的戴巴音乐厅，由Herzog & de Meuron操刀，斥资二十亿。竣工时连人〇日报也做了报道，无怪乎埃尔文知道。

利威尔说：“是。”

怪不得看不上他们系的这个谁那个谁。埃尔文不再多问，向前迈开了步子。


	6. Chapter 6

6

埃尔文有些心不在焉地推着购物车。利威尔和他走在琳琅满目的货架间，两人之间古怪的气氛不曾散去。超市里灯光敞亮，将那层古怪又照耀得明白了一些。利威尔拿起一盒蛋白棒，“给你当早饭吃？”

“好。”话是对他说的，眼睛却看着别的地方。

走到乳制品区，利威尔又拿起一盒新西兰牛奶，“这个……”

埃尔文突兀地打断他，“那个香港人，你和他是怎么认识的？”

利威尔有些茫然地放下牛奶，“你问这个干嘛？”

埃尔文回头看他一眼，眼神有些凛冽，除冻人之外，还很是美丽，“也不方便说？”

“不是……”

埃尔文彻底转过身来，“那为什么不能告诉我？”

利威尔顿时感到了无措。

那天威利来他的学校参加一幢新教学楼的剪彩仪式，结束后为了躲迷妹而在学校里走迷了路。在教学楼后面和他相遇的，是失魂落魄的利威尔。利威尔愣愣地拿着手机，手机屏还亮着，上面是埃尔文发来的一条消息：利威尔！我交女朋友了。

回忆起那一天他的心情，又看到眼下埃尔文有些咄咄逼人的模样，利威尔冷淡地（实则是伤心地）说：“我也不是所有事情都要告诉你。”

埃尔文又受伤了。他低下头，又抬起头，“的确。”

他们沉默地结了账，沉默地进了放映厅。想象中的大采购，到头来只买了一盒蛋白棒。看的是《双子杀手》，李安拍的，也不叫稀烂吧，但完全没有想象中精彩就是了。打斗正酣时，利威尔掩人耳目地侧过头看了看埃尔文，埃尔文专心地盯着巨幕，闪动的白光漂浮在他脸上，看不清他的表情。

他该怎么做？他是否该向埃尔文道歉？说实话，他没有想到埃尔文会因为这件事而生气。他们几乎无话不谈，但他心底仍有无法与埃尔文分享的秘密，比如他喜欢他，比如他或许爱他，比如在他们相遇的那一天，他其实打算……

电影结束了。利威尔只有一种味同嚼蜡的感觉。他甚至不知道电影里发生了什么。邻座的人越过他们三三两两地离场，埃尔文暂时没有动，于是他也没有动。他连头也不敢转过去。这时的埃尔文太陌生了，他不知道该怎么面对他。

这时，一根修长白净的手指像怯弱的蚕宝宝一样探过来，轻轻挠了挠他的肩膀，“利威尔。”

利威尔差点发起抖来，“嗯？”

“我刚才在自我反省，我不该问你那些问题。”埃尔文眼眸低垂，浓长睫毛在昏暗的灯光下扑闪扑闪，“我从来没有想象过你和另一个人在一起的时候是什么样子，我也不知道我刚才是怎么了，或许我是有点不习惯。利威尔，你不必告诉我你不想说的事。”

利威尔无比欣慰地舒出一口气，猛地还有种想哭的感觉，肯定是错觉吧。他掩饰地“嗤”一声，“莫名其妙。我看你今天就是发神经。”

是熟悉的口气。利威尔没有怪他。埃尔抱歉地（实则是宠溺地）笑起来，“嗯，好吧，我是有点莫名其妙。”

这就和好了。

埃尔文这么熨帖，利威尔也觉得自己刚才的扭捏大可不必，“我和他就谈了几个月，没什么好说的。”

“哦，你们为什么分手了？”香港人难道没有跑车游艇？埃尔文好像不是很信，“撤回。我又在问了。”

也不是真的“没什么好说”。他们初次约会，以为要去什么纸醉金迷的场所，利威尔打起了退堂鼓。没想到威利骑着一辆摩托车出现，手里玩着一只银色打火机，独一份的落拓风流，载了他去元朗一间名不见经传的茶餐厅，他们分享一只浓香酥软的菠萝油。处处留情的贵公子懂得因材施教，倒也没有真用跑车游艇把利威尔吓跑，是看出了利威尔不吃那一套——这正是和平民交往的乐趣所在吧，微服私访？话虽如此，贵公子在情场也不是真的百战不殆，他们之中提分手的人，是利威尔。那时利威尔已拿到香港大摩的offer，但他还是想回北京。威利的金发时常令他午夜梦回，但他真正的太阳，在北京。

离港那天，威利派车送他到九龙机场，他在飞机上收到威利的短信：My dream is yours and yours alone.

太会了。

幸好，因为心有所属，利威尔逃过一劫。

利威尔接他的话头，轻松地说：“能不分手吗？你觉得我是当豪门媳妇儿的料？”他在开玩笑。用脚丫子想也知道，威利再怎么流连草丛，最终都是要找个门当户对的豪门女结婚生子的。春梦不长，雁过无痕，玩玩罢了。

埃尔文若有所思，“媳妇儿？”

利威尔脸僵住，难道他看起来不像个0？（是0来的，没有那种“我要为我爱的人守菊如玉拔瓜论功一人之下万人之上”情结，是彻头彻尾的0来的。）看来埃尔文还真是一点儿也没想过那方面的事。他岔开话题，“奶茶好了没？”

他们去取了奶茶。利威尔喝了一口，抱着“被齁得动弹不得”的期待，想不到很浓，很香，很醇，也不太甜，非常好喝！利威尔再次大为震惊！

埃尔文揭开了盖子喝奶盖，唇上沾了一层厚厚的白奶泡，他对利威尔微笑，那条奶泡也随着他的嘴唇翘起来，“怎么样？”

利威尔并没有表现得很激动，“还行。等太久。”

刚才闹了小小的不愉快，像平整的书页翻起一角，别在心头。利威尔想把它彻底抚平了再和埃尔文道别。

“我要去一个住中关村的同事家里拿点东西，要不我送你回家。”

没有这样的同事。没有这样的东西。

周六傍晚，一个多小时的车程。埃尔文却毫不怀疑，“好。谢了。”

两个人静悄悄地坐在车里，却也没有特别的话要说。是早就被抚平了。利威尔的豆乳奶茶还没喝完，插在杯槽里。他看埃尔文实在喜欢，“你还想不想喝？”

埃尔文一脸“很想喝”地对奶茶伸出手，又在半途打住，“你不喝了？”洁癖男子规矩多多，经他的嘴一碰，这奶茶就有去无回了。

“不了，腻。”

知道埃尔文和他共享饮料多少年来都是对瓶吹，但看到埃尔文低头含住那根他用过的吸管，利威尔还是没绷住那一声擂鼓般的心跳。

其实他不介意和埃尔文共用一根吸管，他甚至非常想和埃尔文共用一根吸管……但又怎么说得出口呢。脑海中不自觉地出现某些旖旎的画面，利威尔的膝盖软掉了。

北京的车流都不能叫“流”，车流起码流得动吧，这叫石子路还差不多。他们一路被石头硌着磕磕绊绊开到埃尔文家附近，意外地发现小区门口竟然停了一辆消防车。一大群住户聚集在消防车附近，伸着手指指点点议论着什么，有的人还穿着睡衣脱鞋，更不见外的，戴浴帽。不少行人也停下自行车来凑热闹。总体上是看热闹不嫌事大的露天电影院氛围。再抬头，就看见半空中飘荡的浓烟。利威尔放下车窗，远远地闻到一股燃烧的味道。

埃尔文说：“我去问问是怎么回事。”

埃尔文下车，跑去和门卫说了几句话，回来时一脸忧心忡忡，“是我住的单元。那对情侣的房子烧起来了。”

“那你家呢？”

“恐怕不乐观。”

利威尔想到他即将发表的论文，一下子焦急得不得了，“你的电脑是不是还在家里？”

埃尔文点点头。

“操！你有备份吗？”利威尔把车甩在路边就跳下来，“走我们去看看！”

两个人一路狂奔，但利威尔撸铁，埃尔文晨跑，身体都挺康健，奔得飞快，也没有出现气喘吁吁的状况，抵达埃尔文的单元楼下时，也都还神志清醒、脸面白净。埃尔文边跑边说：“我把上一版代码发给同事看过，同事那里有备份，我做了一些改动，但工作量没那么大。其他重要的资料……”他跑着步说这么长一段话都不带喘口大气儿的，为他们日后的性福生活奠定了基础……又扯远了，还是说火灾哈。果然有滚滚浓烟从三楼的窗户里涌出来，往上飘着，遮住了埃尔文家的窗户。消防官兵正登云梯进入三楼的公寓。在电影里看过不少类似的场景，但亲眼所见，还是分外紧张刺激。利威尔抓住一个人的肩膀就问：“四楼的房子有没有事？”

虎虎生风的消防员被他拽得往后踉跄了一下，一把把他挣开，“咋呼啥啊咋呼？烧的是三楼，四楼没啥大事儿，啊。”

原来是虚惊一场。利威尔和埃尔文面面相觑。利威尔这才发现埃尔文的脸色有些苍白，接着就一脸劫后余生的表情在一个花台上塌坐了下来。他刚才的说辞还是有明显的自我安慰意图，电脑要真被烧了，损失也是惨重。还有利威尔送他的空气加湿器、耳机，他的婚戒……

吉人自有天相哈。利威尔拍拍他的肩，安慰性质的，轻拍了两下就羞答答地把手收回去了。埃尔文举起手，摸了个空。他抬头对利威尔笑开来，“太好了。”空气里飘荡着薄薄的烟尘，他的脸是唯一的洁净的一隅。他们在楼下等到公寓重新开放，赶紧回埃尔文家查看险情。屋子里弥漫着浓厚的烟味，墙壁和天花板都被熏黑了一大块，但家具确都完好无损。

利威尔上前查看了一番惨不忍睹的墙面，心中激流暗涌。一边涌，他一边紧紧攥起了手，“埃尔文……我看，你住这里，有生命危险。”

埃尔文忙着检查电脑，没注意到利威尔紧绷的身体，“还真是。”

“那……”利威尔咬咬牙，“那找到新房子之前，你来我家暂时住一段时间？”

埃尔文拒绝过他一次，一是觉得这公寓不算糟糕，二是不想给利威尔添麻烦，三是觉得国贸离P大有点远。（他和戴安娜的房子买在朝阳，是因为戴安娜的公司在建外朝阳门，和国贸拉了一条对角线。现在他们既已离婚，埃尔文对朝阳区自然也无可留恋了。）但现在这个情况，他的确没有更好的选择了。

所以这次他很爽快，“你不嫌弃我不收拾就行。”

“那还是嫌……”利威尔脱口而出，说完就想抽自己。埃尔文的“不收拾”，也就是书本乱放、用过的餐具可能要放到第二天才洗的程度，但在利威尔的评判标准里，这就是“不及格”。毕竟他家干净得像样板房。利威尔赶紧改口，“但我也不是不能接受！”哟，吼起来了。

“真的？”

还“真的”，当然真的。利威尔恼羞成怒，“好心给你地方住，别搞得像我在求你。”

“不是，利威尔，你为我做了太多了。”埃尔文惭愧地笑了。他想起老土的玩笑话，“我是不是该以身相许了？”

利威尔听见了自己的心跳。他因此痛苦地扬起了下巴，痛苦地发出了冷笑，“我稀罕？”

你永远不会知道，但你为我做了更多。


	7. Chapter 7

7

贺埃尔文乔迁新居，米克送来浓墨重彩的插花，此次上门的美人们娇怯地奉上两张卡片，给埃尔文那张是“新人新居”，给利威尔的那张却是一片空白——米克的祝词总是带着一种神秘的意味。埃尔文看看自己的，笑一笑，问：“他给你写了什么？”

装神弄鬼。利威尔冷哼，“什么也没写，肚里没墨了吧。”

他想把卡片扔掉，又改了主意，调转头把它放进了床头柜的抽屉里。他知道米克的意思。那片空白，是要他自己去书写的。

埃尔文搬了五个箱子来，就是他的全部身家，其中两个装的还都是书。他只花了一个上午就在利威尔家安顿好，领地并未过多地延伸出客房，目前只在外面的卫生间里放上了牙膏牙刷和剃须刀。但利威尔感觉得到，日光静静落下，公寓里的气息变了。

利威尔已提前为他买好了全新的生活用品。一千两百支的埃及棉寝具，比他自己用的都还高档一些。埃尔文坐在床沿，手掌在轻而软的被单上溜溜地滑来滑去，和利威尔共商付房租、定规矩等大计。这套公寓月租五万，远远超出了一个P大讲师的工资水平，但凭借在股市中的收益，对半分，埃尔文也负担得起。即便如此，利威尔也是不可能让他负担的。这就造成了一个难题。在这种情况中，施惠者通常要巧言令色，寻找一些委婉动听的借口，让受惠者受得心服口服。可惜巧言令色非利威尔所长，又不能坦然说出“心疼你”“喜欢你”“想养你”“一辈子”等令人面红耳赤的大实话，两个人来来回回车轱辘似的扯了好半天，最终囫囵决定：等埃尔文找到新房子，他们再重提此事。

定规矩就要容易得多。利威尔的各项要求可谓合情合理：用过的东西必须放回原处；脏碗盘必须当天就洗；洗完澡后，埃尔文必须穿好衣服才能踏出卫生间，腰上只挂一条浴巾就清水芙蓉般横空出浴这等好事，自是断然不能发生（这一条异常重要！）；两天清一次垃圾，三天吸一次尘，每周末大扫除，埃尔文需承担百分之七十的家务，由利威尔进行质量检查。埃尔文听得两眼放光，“就这些？”

还乐呵上了。利威尔说：“想到什么再加。”

他们同住一个屋檐下，自然常有“惊心动魄”的时刻——惊利威尔之心，动利威尔之魄。利威尔每天六点爬起来举铁，举完铁冲凉，冲完凉打蛋白奶昔，往往这时候埃尔文就会穿着一套起了球的棉睡衣从卧室里冒出头来，脑袋上还翘着几根呆毛，迷迷糊糊地对利威尔笑一下，“早。”俊美五官软作一团。利威尔悲恸地发现，即使不是腰上只挂着浴巾的形容，埃尔文也十分诱人！雕塑诱人不假，但软趴趴的毛毛熊也别有一番可爱风味啊！埃尔文站在他旁边泡咖啡，在一千两百支的埃及棉里裹了一晚，身上是又暖又香，令利威尔不禁又一次神魂颠倒，使出浑身解数才能压制住钻进毛毛熊怀里爬上爬下滚来滚去的冲动！但如果就此禁止埃尔文穿着睡衣在家中走动，未免也太惨无人道……埃尔文偏还不知好歹地凑过来，“你往奶昔里面加了什么？”清晨的嗓音沙哑中带着一丢丢性感，利威尔后颈汗毛登时竖起，只得抱紧摇摇杯落荒而逃。（当然，他一步一步、有条不紊地逃，并未让直男看出任何端倪。）他逃进主卧更衣，把衣领袖口领带都兢兢业业整理好，耗时三十分钟，然而直男是不如他修边幅的，骤然间就已喝完咖啡、洗完漱、换好衣服、背上大书包抖一抖，隔着卧室门也能听见“唰唰”两声响，口里似乎还叼上了一片吐司，“利威尔，我去学校了。”国贸和P大山长水远，一小时地铁还要换一次线，他出门比利威尔早。

利威尔对着空气挥挥小手，“拜。”

搬家后，埃尔文仍在餐桌上办公。他卧室里那张书桌有点儿矮，利威尔说给他买张新的，能升降那种，他坚持：这餐桌也不错。利威尔晚上要么加班要么应酬，九十点回家是常态。通常这时间埃尔文还在电脑前面钻研，最近他全情投入打磨他那篇美玉一般的论文，但有时也改改课件。利威尔打开家门，以往是静悄悄空荡荡黑魆魆冷冰冰的一间屋子，现在有光，有热，还有个人在屋子里等着他——虽然不是刻意等他，但他暗中自作多情一下，也不犯法吧。埃尔文工作的时候格外专注，利威尔坐到餐桌边，分不到他的半点注意力。利威尔不在意。他们之间有一条红丝绒隔离带。他是朝圣的游客。他是巧夺天工的艺术品。利威尔不自觉看他入迷，技艺高超而满怀慈悲的天才之手，雕、刻、琢、磨，用毛刷轻轻掸去那光洁额头上的粉尘，得见赤子的真容，大理石布满细细的晶亮的颗粒，辉光日新，交相辉映……他毫无征兆地从无垠海洋中上岸，“你回来了？”利威尔慌忙移开眼，眉间残留无可否认的温柔余韵，“嗯。”柔光下，埃尔文仔细看他的脸，“今天喝酒了？”利威尔马上自我意识过剩，“闻得到？”埃尔文摇头，抬起食指碰他的眼角，好像碰到了，好像没碰到，清风拂过他的心间，无尽的麦浪开始翻滚。“眼睛有点红。”埃尔文的声音低低的，“脸也有点红。”

天然直男，请你自重。

一个小时的地铁挤走了埃尔文晨跑的时间。他改成下午或晚上跑步，最近好像和路边的一只野猫交上了朋友。他拍了几张照片回来给利威尔看，是只白足黑猫，称“乌云踏雪”。猫轻盈而瘦小，在镜头前大方地露出软软的肚皮，不仅不怕生，那副四肢舒展、任君撸揉的模样，甚至还显露出了几分在野猫中极其罕见的放浪和娇媚——是母猫，是货真价实的猫片，给没阉过的公猫看了，是要出事的。猫片勾起了利威尔十足的好奇心：野猫戒心重，肚子又是要害，挠一挠都会抓人，更不用说如此温顺地任人拍了。他问埃尔文，“你是怎么收买她的？”

埃尔文不解，“收买？”

利威尔更不解，“你没给她买吃的？”

“没有，”埃尔文沉思，“我好像什么也没做。有一次跑步的时候我发现她一直跟着我，就停下来和她玩了一会儿。后来她就经常在我们相遇的地方等我了。”

母猫陷入了单恋之中。

北京的气温降到个位数，埃尔文随之转移阵地，改道去健身房跑步。一天，他想起猫，问利威尔，“要入冬了，猫会不会冷？”

利威尔说：“她在外面长到这么大，肯定有过冬的办法。不过，你要是担心，我们可以去看看她。”

虽然利威尔从来没说过自己喜欢猫、了解猫，但总感觉，有关猫的事情听他的准没错。埃尔文说：“那我们四点钟去吧，我差不多都是这个时间和她见面。”

利威尔利索地为猫备好纸箱、毛巾和三文鱼罐头，整装待发。埃尔文恍然，“我完全都没想到……”

“聪明的猫不会指望你。”

利威尔套上一件飞行员夹克，抱好纸箱出门。埃尔文好像回房间去拿了什么东西，落后了几步。利威尔听见身后的脚步声，正要回头，眼前一黑——埃尔文在他的脖子上挂了一条围巾。埃尔文问：“你里面穿的是不是短袖？”

箱子翘起来的舌头遮住利威尔的半张脸，蓬松的棒针围巾像奶油圣代一样堆叠在他的肩膀上，几乎把他压没了。漆黑的脑袋支棱出来，圣代是黑芝麻味儿。他把脸颊贴在温暖的围巾上，“是短袖。”

宝宝霜，手套，茶杯，围巾。老婆的事，猫的事，他的事。想不到的事，想得到的事。

埃尔文轻车熟路，带利威尔来到小区西南方向一处僻静的地点。埃尔文四下看了看，“今天好像没来。”他也好几天没跑步到这里来了。

利威尔跟着他到处张望，一只黑色的猫在黄黄的树叶间应该非常显眼才对，但猫没有现身。他放下纸箱，准备将罐头打开。

“喵——”

利威尔和埃尔文同时抬起头。踏雪的黑猫并起小手小脚，亭亭玉立地蹲坐在一颗金黄的银杏树下。她歪着脑袋，好奇地打量她喜欢的人类和人类的朋友。今天，人类身上是截然不同的味道，所以她没有立刻出现。

单恋中的猫因相思而消瘦。

人类蹲下来，对她伸出了手。她凑上去闻了闻，嗯，真的是和往常不同的味道，是因为他的朋友吗？但这只手……还是她日思夜想的人类没错呀！像往常一样，猫和人类展开了嬉戏。

察觉到这一时刻的私密性，利威尔没有参与撸猫，只是站在一旁看。越看，越觉得诡异。在埃尔文充满溺爱的抚摸下，猫果然很快躺到背上，露出了小肚皮。埃尔文的手指微微张开，猫软若无骨的身体像水波一样在他的指缝里摇晃、起伏，被他越摸越热、越摸越软、越摸越熟，呈现越来越明显的化成水的趋势。猫餍足地眯起眼，发出了如同呻吟的“呼噜呼噜”声：还要，还要嘛……本来是样貌颇为清秀、性情颇为独立的猫，却在埃尔文怜爱的手掌下展现出了娇媚、淫荡而贪婪的一面。等一下！猫肚子上那条黑白渐变的条纹是什么？是淫纹吗？埃尔文，你摸了一只长淫纹的猫吗？

利威尔目瞪口呆地观看着猫片。

猫の毛片，简称猫片。

埃尔文的手显然带给了猫空前绝后的快感。不知为何，利威尔也灵异地感到脊椎尾巴被电了一下，一瞬间，他浑身都酥麻了。就好像，躺在那里爽得颠来荡去淫叫连连的不是猫，而是……

埃尔文回过头，手还在猫的肚子上左右晃动，迤逦不绝的激爽让猫翻起了白眼，“利威尔，你不想撸吗？她很乖。”

感同身受似的，猫此刻的模样只让利威尔感到十分恐怖！世上竟有令人（猫）如此忘我之事吗？他后退一步，“我就算了。”如果他也参与撸猫，岂不是成了三人行？有点过于淫乱了吧！仅仅一只手都让猫变成了这样，如果是两只手、四只手，又会让猫变成什么样呢？而且他真的想撸猫吗？他明明更想躺在那里爽得颠来倒去淫叫连连啊……光裸着身体，腹部和胸口都被埃尔文不断抚摸着，滚来滚去，肆无忌惮地说出让人害羞的话、作出可爱的模样……“嗯……”勉强制止住一声难耐的喘息，利威尔心虚不已地背过身看起了手机。身后猫的浪叫不绝于耳，也令他的身体轰轰发起热。

好啦。猫爽够了，一滩猫水重新幻化出猫的形状。她站起来，甩了甩身上的泥土。人类和朋友今天来得正是时候，她想带他们去看一件有趣的东西。

人类的朋友好像也在发情呢。她闻到了。

猫向前走了两步，回过头来看看他们，“喵喵——”

利威尔立刻明白过来，“她让我们跟着她。”

两人一猫走过银杏树，跨过小石桥，踩着黄灿灿的落叶，来到了小区后门的一家四川小吃店门口。小吃店的老板娘一看见猫就跑出来，阴阳怪气的，“你还晓得转来啊？”是四川话，老板娘是四川人。这家小吃店应该较为正宗，利威尔在心里默默记下。她转向埃尔文和利威尔，声气友善了些，“里面随便坐哈。”对他们就是川普了。

埃尔文说：“我们不是来吃饭的。”他指指猫，“她带我们来的。”

老板娘一听就叹了口恶气，双手叉腰，纹过的柳眉倒竖，数落起了猫，“就你娃儿骚，你娃儿最骚。往家头带猫就算了嘛，现在连野男人都带回来了！”原来是风流博浪的猫猫炮王。

四川话和普通话差异没那么大，埃尔文和利威尔都听懂了那句“野男人”。见两人表情有异，老板娘自知失言，打圆场地对他们笑笑，“开玩笑的哈，两位帅哥别往心里头去。其实你们来得正好，我们家另外一根儿猫最近生了几个娃娃，我们养不到那么多根儿，就想送人算了。雪雪可能听到我们说了，她精灵得很。你们想不想看一下嘛？要是看上了呢就带回去，可以给点钱意思一下，不给呢，也没关系的哈。”

利威尔还抱着箱子，问埃尔文，“去不去看？你不是一直想养猫吗？”

老板娘带他们来到里间，开了暖气，墙角有一只大纸箱。两人在箱子边探了探头，只见一只大胖橘猫像个插线板子一样侧躺在箱子里，插线板子有八个接口（即乳头），每个接口都接了一只小奶猫。埃尔文看着小猫喃喃，“好像小土豆……”他问老板娘，“可以照相吗？”

“随便照随便照。”

埃尔文在纸箱旁蹲下来，照了几张，“我发个朋友圈。”

利威尔凑过来看。这埃尔文，叫他随便照，他还真的随便照。里间采光不太好，直男的死亡审美，照出来黑不溜秋一大团，妈不是妈、娃也不是娃的。利威尔换了个顺光的角度，把几只小奶猫都照得眉清目秀。埃尔文把脸贴在大围巾的另一边，看着利威尔的作品，再想想他自己的作品，高下立判，“利威尔，能不能发给我？”

围巾很厚，但利威尔好像还是感觉到了一丝稀薄的埃尔文的体温，他动了动脖子，不动声色地把围巾挤薄了一些、和埃尔文靠近了一些，“我drop给你。猫，你有看上的吗？”

埃尔文看了看插线板上的小猫们，都挺可爱，要说养，都想养，但他转过头，又看了看被围巾裹得严严实实的利威尔，利威尔看起来和妈妈怀里的小猫一样暖和又舒服，“我不想养猫了。”

“怎么又不想养了？”

我有你了——这当然是不能说的。这个想法小吓了埃尔文一跳，难道他以前那么、那么想养猫，是因为不能天天见到利威尔吗？埃尔文慌乱地说：“现在我还没找到新房子。”

“也对。”利威尔听起来有些低落。埃尔文又不会一直和他住在一起。

利威尔留下了箱子，埃尔文没有看上的猫。他们两手空空地离开小吃店。猫望着他们的背影，五味杂陈。能让彼此散发出那种气味的人，在一起会很幸福吧！在这两个人之间，根本没有她的位置呀！

猫失恋了。

那天晚上，利威尔做了不得了的梦。“埃尔文的小猫咪”。内裤太湿了，就不洗了吧，被他羞愤地塞到垃圾桶深处。

埃尔文发朋友圈：认识的猫带我和利威尔去看她朋友的孩子。可以领养，有兴趣的话私信我要地址。

配图是利威尔摄影作品。

利威尔点赞。

埃尔文在评论区自言自语：像小土豆。


	8. Chapter 8

8

或许是因为长身体的时候营养不良，每年秋冬换季，利威尔都要抱个病。小时候闹过几场大的，差点把命给闹没了——那个领养他的家庭后来有了自己的儿子，他就成了家里多出来的一张嘴，动不动就是一顿打，饭都吃不上一顿饱的，更不用提送他去县医院这种“高级待遇”了。但他命硬。爸妈把他扔了，扔不死他，领养家庭打他，也打不死他。读大学以后就要好些，有人疼了。最近几年他强身健体，生的也都是小病。去年他嗓子发炎，当了两天哑巴，哐哐灌了半瓶念慈菴，没几天好了。今年的病情来势也比较温柔，立冬第二天的早晨，他睁眼就感到了呼吸不畅，倒不意外，只有些烦躁地想：又来了。

埃尔文听他声音不对劲，“你还有这毛病？”大学时他们朝夕相对，利威尔有什么小癖性、小毛病，他都清楚。但毕业后他们一南一北读研，他又交了女朋友、而后结了婚，哪怕利威尔回了北京，他们也好多年没像两只小麻雀一样依偎着一块儿过冬了。

“嗯，没事。”

埃尔文不太放心，“给你打个体温。”

利威尔犹豫了一下，想说不用吧，但还是，“体温枪在电视柜下面。”

“嘀”。

三十六度三 ，一切正常。埃尔文放心出门，利威尔也威风凛凛地去上了班。天冷，他戴上一副羊皮手套——他今年也三十一岁了，说什么也不能再像大学的时候那样戴织给花姑娘的连指手套了，下车之前就摘下来，公司里不乏靓丽时尚的女孩子，这种给给的配饰会引起她们的围观。说起来，也不是配饰，是必需品。

“哥，早。”艾伦和他一起乘电梯，搓着被冻红的手往掌心哈气。这个天气，艾伦还只穿西装衬衫，萧萧索索的，也没舍得给自己添件大衣。从地铁站到公司大楼就几步路，他冻成这样，恐怕也没穿保暖内衣吧。利威尔知道他去年拿了十二个月工资的年终奖，三十来万，对他那个年纪的人来说也是笔巨款，竟然没在他的吃穿用度上击打出什么水花。他买那AirPods是工作需要，有时候走在路上和客户沟通、上会，用连线耳机实在不方便。（同组的女同事可是第二周就背了个爱马仕Constance来上班。不过用三分之一的年终奖去买包，这女同事肯定也没背多少车贷房贷就是了。）艾伦来终面的时候利威尔就敏锐地感觉到，他们曾经是同一个世界的人。

“早。”利威尔看一眼他的手，想说点什么，没说。不能说。不说是出于默契。他们这种出身，混得像模像样不容易，都很敏感、很要强，一句话听在别人耳里是关照，听在艾伦耳里可能就是怜悯施舍了。很屈辱的。

是啊，那个世界充满了屈辱。利威尔已经从那个世界走出来了。

艾伦听他说话有点瓮瓮的，感冒了？却也没问，低着头。问个什么劲呢，又不关他的事。

一整天都只是有点儿鼻塞，利威尔没把今年这场病当回事。回家的时候特地绕路去了那家四川小吃店看雪雪。雪雪是一只博爱的猫，对情敌也展现出了可观的亲近之意，好像还特别喜欢他那双羊皮手套，伸着脖子在上面蹭来蹭去。利威尔开车的时候没穿大衣，想着就逗一会儿猫，下车也没穿上。没想到一逗就逗了半个小时，就这么着了凉。

那天回家的时候他还生龙活虎的。他看见餐桌上摆了一个电磁炉和一个火锅，都还没拆封，问埃尔文，“你想吃火锅？”

埃尔文的第一反应是，“哦，我忘了收起来了。”立马站起来就要收。

利威尔把两个盒子抱进厨房，“我来就行，你也不知道放哪。”利威尔这人就是这样，别扭，猫嘴里开不出朵花儿来，对心上人好，好到心窝子里去了，完事还要倒打一耙。

埃尔文偏偏就能无视他的一切埋汰，这会儿心安理得地坐下来，“我想吃涮羊肉。”又问，“你明天几点回来？”

利威尔想了想。群芳争艳的某电车公司选美还在如火如荼地进行中，中〇是铁了心要入宫当娘娘，正费尽心思把自己打扮得花枝招展、美绝人寰，他们这些做执行的自然跟着忙前忙后心力交瘁。利威尔做到VP的级别，九点多能下班已经要谢天谢地。艾伦那个级别的分析师，加班到凌晨都不罕见。他想和埃尔文吃涮羊肉，现在立刻马上，但也确实抽不开身。

利威尔暗自沮丧，“周末行吗？你会做？”不行他来，他真会宰羊。

埃尔文坦率地笑微微，“不会，但我看超市里有料包和片好的羊肉。”

看到就想吃了吧，还一鼓作气地买了锅和电磁炉，行动力可强。利威尔也笑起来，“又不会做，怎么不去外面吃？”问完他就想到，不是埃尔文不想去外面吃，是他不喜欢去涮羊肉的地方，嫌味儿大。大学的时候埃尔文还曾热情邀请他去吃羊蝎子，他没吃过，看埃尔文眼睛里都是小星星，也不由得口水滴答跃跃欲试，结果走到店门口就打住了，说什么也不肯进去。只见两个清纯可爱的男大学生在老诚一锅门口拉拉扯扯，大学生甲亮闪闪：“利威尔，相信我，很好吃的，我什么时候骗过你？”大学生乙冷冰冰：“不去。”“真的——”“臭死了！”小时候住的地方不干不净，他反倒发展出严重洁癖，是为了彻底割裂那段阴郁的回忆。那次埃尔文就记住了，洁癖包括不能闻到味儿。

埃尔文果然说：“你不是不喜欢去那种地方吗？”

利威尔说：“那周六吃。周六下午我们去把菜买了。”

抱着周末和埃尔文一起涮羊肉的美好期待，利威尔愉快地上了床，次日愉快地睁开眼，发现：操！烧起来了。

沉迷猫色遭报应。色字头上一把刀啊！

埃尔文看他没去健身房，从卧室里出来，形容也是有点儿狼狈，伸手就摸了摸他的额头，“有点烫。”再给他打体温，三十七度五，低烧。

利威尔晕头转向，但这种程度的烧尚且不能阻止他去上班。他吞了两片布洛芬，在包里也装上几袋冲剂。埃尔文得出门了，站在门口跟他说：“我下班路上给你买个保温杯。家里是不是没有？”

利威尔懵懂地点点头。

又有人疼了。

人的身体很奇妙。没人疼的时候像棵野草，十几年风吹雨打电闪雷鸣，也全须全尾地活过来了。一有人疼了，就变成一朵娇花，不仅用上了宝宝霜，戴上了羊皮手套，逗个猫着个凉还能发烧，吃药都不管用，反而愈演愈烈了。利威尔三点多就被老板赶回了家。公司里的办公室都是玻璃墙，管他们小组的MD匹西斯看他烧得七荤八素，在桌上趴一会儿又杀气腾腾地爬起来看电脑，便进来狼心狗肺地拍拍他的肩，“病了就回家歇着去，好了再来公司。你是骨干，啊。你要是倒下了，组里那群小朋友可要哭着找妈妈了。”

利威尔历经职场中的千锤百炼，知道事情没那么简单。病假？不看手机？不查邮件？做梦呢。顶多在家办公。利威尔说：“明天组会我电话进。”

“好，龙马精神！”狼心狗肺的大光头在明亮的灯光下欣慰闪光。

他到家才看到埃尔文的微信：好点没有？

没有，完全没有。

利威尔：还可以。我回家了。

周三下午埃尔文要为学生答疑。利威尔看看时间，应该刚结束。不知道埃尔文有没有别的事，就算没有，他也要去买保温杯，买了还要坐一个小时地铁才能到家，打车也好不到哪儿去……利威尔靠在鞋柜上叹气。太漫长了。讨厌北京了。他顺着鞋柜滑到地上。

埃尔文熟谙利言利语。十级学者，同声传译。利威尔的“不错”，是“超喜欢”，利威尔的“还行”，是“没有超喜欢但也挺喜欢”，至于利威尔刚才那句“还可以”，就是“很糟糕”了。利威尔一向报喜不报忧，如果退烧，会直接告诉他。如此含糊其辞，显然是病情加重又不想让他担心的表现。

这笨猫。

答疑时间结束，还有几个学生在排队。他这学期教一节初级经济和一节研究生的微观分析。初级经济是大课，能考上P大的学生又都挺好学，赶集似的来问问题。埃尔文不赶客，一个小时的答疑时间，往往要两个小时才能结束。然而今天他准时关上电脑，在学生面前就没有天然可爱萌萌哒了，是气象清华，“抱歉，今天家里有点事，我得走了。还有什么问题，可以微信或者邮件问我。”

大一新生不了解，但在场的几个研究生和系里的老师比较熟，都听说了埃尔文“家里”的情况，看他婚戒也摘下来了（裸手好美），相互摇了摇头：男神也有搞不定的女人，娶我算了。

错了哈。花谢花又开，春去春又来，你们男神第二春了哈。

埃尔文给利威尔打了个电话，利威尔没接。于是他保温杯也不买了，在路上拦了辆出租车就往回赶。赶也快不到哪里去，埃尔文着急的时候头脑倒也颇清楚，用app叫跑腿买了保温杯和一些药。四十分钟后，他正好和跑腿一起到达公寓。

利威尔还倒在鞋柜边。

埃尔文蹲下来摸他的额头，指头还没碰到，就感到了一股高温。一天时间就烧成这样。他还背着书包、拿着跑腿送来的塑料袋，打算就这样把利威尔抱起来，一抱，诶，不行，好重。利威尔举铁成效过于显著，就此痛失被心上人公主抱的良机！醒来恐怕要掬一把辛酸泪——别急！埃尔文放下身上的东西，再抱，这回抱起来了！有点吃力，但好歹是抱起来了！

感觉到身体姿势的变化，利威尔恢复了些许意识，“埃尔文……”有的人叫“妈妈”，他叫，就是“埃尔文”。

埃尔文感到利威尔往他怀里凑了凑，暖烘烘的一团，“我回来了。”他低头看利威尔的脸，抱着纯洁的、查看病情的目的。利威尔脸被烧得很红，干涸的薄嘴唇微微张开，那张嘴里像八音盒一样精致，牙齿小小的，舌头也小小的，让人很想去……捏上那么一下，或者，咬上那么一下。捏可以用手指捏，他会很轻的，咬就只能用牙齿咬了，他也会很轻的。

埃尔文的脸腾地红了。利威尔把他当兄弟，他却想咬利威尔的舌头……有几种咬法呢？

“嗯……”灼热的呼吸打在埃尔文心口。

埃尔文有点儿困惑，想咬深入研究研究这个课题（不是错别字），但他也知道，他的头脑一旦有了开小差的迹象，就很容易一脚登天，把小差开成全职工作。为了不让他的头脑开小差，他只好把利威尔抱得更紧。利威尔热得扭了一下，埃尔文差点抱不住他，“不要动。”

利威尔就不动了。

埃尔文把他放在床上，脱下他的鞋。利威尔难受地蜷缩着身子，埃尔文又觉得他是小小的一团了。衣服里焐着热，利威尔抓了抓领口，月亮色的颈肉早已泛起了红，“好热……”

他还穿着大衣。埃尔文抬起他的手，他就乖乖把手臂从袖管里滑出来。两只袖子都脱下来了，但人还裹在衣服里。埃尔文分析了几种让利威尔从大衣里脱身的可能性，明智地决定：他还是得把利威尔抱出来。

他站在床边，不好施力，这次没抱稳，他被床沿挡了一下，向前倒下去，整个人压在了利威尔身上。


	9. Chapter 9

9 

利威尔没吭声，但一个身长一米八八的庞然大物骤然压上来，肯定不好受。埃尔文赶紧从他身上下来，直起身，正迎上他那因软弱和信任而难以自持的、有些委屈的表情。乌亮的眼睛像被烧化了，两潭雾蒙蒙的水，水光摇动潋滟，又像风中的烛光。无尽的柳絮在水面上飞舞，被他的呼吸吹拂到埃尔文四周。

埃尔文感到一阵陌生的心悸。

利威尔胡乱把滚烫的脸贴在枕头上，衬衣下腰肢扭转四十度，在衬衣的腰部拉出数条细长匀净的褶。形状有些崎岖的耳背耳根，连后颈一片青亮的发茬，都被烧着了。他的衬衣解开了几颗扣子，翻身时领口拉扯，颈与背的交接处露出一小块肉，火势悠悠蔓延到那一处，想必还烧了更远……

还是小猫吗？

埃尔文突然呼吸困难，逃似的离开柳絮飞舞的房间，为他拿来水和药。

利威尔缓缓睁开眼，一片黑暗，额头上凉飕飕的，他摸了摸，是一片退烧贴。转动脖子，隐隐约约看见床头柜上一个水杯的轮廓。窗帘关得严严实实，不知道几点了。他还穿着衬衣西裤，但皮带似乎是被人解下来了。

他现在就是废人一个，张口就是，“埃尔文……”可惜声音太细，像猫叫，没有传出卧室门。他拿起手机，六十来条新微信提醒，肯定是工作群里的消息。他病成这副尊荣，精神力难免脆弱一些，捏了捏鼻梁，还是把手机放了回去。过一小时再看吧。就一小时。

束手束脚的衣服贴在身上，不舒服。他的睡衣像一张千页豆腐一样整齐美观地叠在床角。他从被子里钻出来，有气无力，先脱了裤子，再半跪着脱了衬衣和里面的T恤。他伸手去够床角的睡衣——

“利威尔……”

埃尔文推开了门。

黑暗的房间，青白的酮体，走廊里漏进来冷色的光。利威尔像明月清辉下一片白色剪影。剪影是力与美化身，散落烟灰般的伤痕。

两个人都被吓了一跳。埃尔文匆忙关上门，利威尔反应慢半拍，听到那“嘭”的一声，才如梦初醒一样扯过睡衣来笼统穿上。

他是同性恋，男男授受不亲，那埃尔文又在紧张个什么劲呢？

穿好睡衣，利威尔看向卧室门，好像能听见门背后的呼吸声。埃尔文在走廊里踱了几步，门缝里投下归去来兮的影。

利威尔拍了拍被子，弄出点声响，向埃尔文表示：理理我。

埃尔文礼貌地叩响门，“你穿好衣服了吗？”

利威尔抱着膝盖坐在床上，脚趾在被子不安分地动来动去，“好了。”

这一问一答，像书生夜探黄花大闺女寝房。明明是好兄弟厚，今天却开演《西厢记》。

埃尔文拿着体温枪。利威尔把放在膝盖上的脸转向他那一边，闭着眼，刘海扫过尖小的鼻梁，他病到生闷气，五官本就紧绷绷地显小，这时更像叛逆期的青少年。

利威尔随年岁增长愈发不苟言笑，进入社会之后更有故作老成的嫌疑，他现在的模样却让埃尔文想起他们刚认识的时候。利威尔，十八岁，可凶，可泼辣，小野猫。

让他养熟了。

埃尔文走神。体温枪迟迟没有发射，利威尔奇怪地看了他一眼。

“嘀”。

埃尔文松了口气，“退了点。我本来打算带你去医院。”

利威尔不甘心地说：“今年我掉以轻心，就给我来个下马威。”

埃尔文说：“幸好我搬来了。”

说不定就是因为知道有他在身边，即使重病也会被人好好照顾，所以才敢放肆地生病。这一场也酝酿了好几年了。这种想法，怎么看都有点像在撒娇吧。利威尔一时间没接话。埃尔文也沉默地站在他床边。还是黑魆魆、静悄悄，但已经不是那种令利威尔感到麻木的黑暗与寂静了。无需触碰，无需听闻，他知道埃尔文就在他身边。他就着微弱的光线打量着埃尔文垂下的右手，漂亮的手，光裸的手，抱他时放在他膝弯下的手……突然间，利威尔的心猛地一跳，他在看埃尔文，埃尔文是不是也在看他呢？

他像被踩到尾巴，忍住弹跳起来的冲动，打开台灯，拿起水杯，发现水杯旁还有一个放着药片的小碟子，“现在吃？”

埃尔文的生活技能有待商榷，但作为儿科医生的儿子，他照顾病患的水平无愧于家门。

埃尔文点头，又献宝似的，“哦，我给你做了个汤。”

听说埃尔文做饭，利威尔想皱眉，也想笑，寡淡的五官生动起来，“什么汤？能不能喝？”开了台灯，才看到埃尔文左手拇指的指节处贴了一张防水创口贴。哎，他指了指，“切菜切到的？”

埃尔文倒不害臊，不以为意地抬起左手捏一下，根本不痛嘛，“对，切了点葱。在床上吃还是出来吃？”

利威尔把冰冰的脚伸进被子里，好暖和好舒服一点都不想动。他有点饿，但比起吃饭，他更想待在暖和的地方。鱼和熊掌不可兼得，洁癖可接受不了在床上吃饭。他犹豫再三，“我现在不想动。”

埃尔文从善如流，“那我拿进来。”

“不用，我等下出来吃。”

“好。”埃尔文没走，在床边盘腿坐下，想把手肘撑在他床上，姿势都摆好了，又想起了洁癖男子的种种禁忌，把手收回去。看他举着手臂在半空中卡壳了一下，还蛮好笑的。

利威尔说：“允许你放。”

埃尔文这才把手肘放到他的床沿，撑着下巴，盛世美颜不讲道理的，腮帮子都变形了，下颌的线条却更美、更分明了，“你明天还要去公司吗？”

利威尔俯视他的机会不多，这时却也不敢多看，视线落在被子上的一个酒窝里，“老板特别批准在家办公。”脚窝在被子里还是有点冷。他体寒，冬天都穿厚厚的毛袜子睡觉。手套是埃尔文带来的必需品，毛袜子是他自行发现的。“埃尔文，能不能帮我拿双袜子？”

埃尔文就站起来，没有表现出任何阻力，非常享受助人为乐，“在哪？”

“衣柜下面第二个柜子。”

埃尔文拉开抽屉，做足心理准备，但也吃一惊。清一色黑，条理分明，一排商务袜，一排运动袜——利威尔是不把袜子团起来的，对折，叠放，一抽屉合川桃片似的。不知道内裤是怎么放的……也都是黑色？埃尔文看了一眼上面那个抽屉，非礼勿视，阿弥陀佛，他纯正无邪地捡出一双小猫专属毛毛袜。

利威尔在被子里把袜子穿好。两只小手伸进去，厚厚的被子左拱一下右拱一下，像捂了一窝活泼的小狗崽子。不一会儿把手抽出来，穿好了。

埃尔文突然开始笑，“什么啊？给我看。”

“不可能。”

埃尔文来掀他的被子，“使唤我还不让我看？快，我要看你脚上的毛袜子。”

利威尔死命把被子压住，压只能压两个点，埃尔文找到空档把手伸进被子里，握住利威尔的小腿，把他的脚拉出来，也不知道怎么握的，手直接从裤管里摸上去了。利威尔的身体还在发烫，小腿肚在他手里紧实而光滑。

只见被子里支出来一只毛茸茸的黑色小脚脚。

利威尔在埃尔文面前挺注意形象，只要出了卧室，基本上都是仪表堂堂。当了这么长时间室友，埃尔文还不知道他睡觉的时候是什么装束。

原来是这般可爱的装束。

黑色丝绸衬衣确有高贵冷艳之感，但毛毛袜！

埃尔文简直要昏过去了。

埃尔文捉着他的小腿不放，从裤兜里摸出手机，“我照一张。”

众所周知，利威尔力大无穷，硬拉一百八十公斤，卧推一百公斤，（如果利威尔吃正常大米长大，以他160cm、65kg的体型，这简直就是不可能。但鉴于利威尔是日本漫画英雄人物，他的实际战斗力可能更强。）但病体娇弱，而且被埃尔文的手一握，他整个人就像融化了一样。埃尔文抓得也没那么用力吧，但这腿啊，就是怎么抽都抽不出来，不仅抽不出来，还让埃尔文越握越紧——这是蛇才有的技能，想不到人的小腿也拥有同样的技能。挣扎间，埃尔文的手越来越往上，从他的小腿肚，滑到了他的膝盖弯，如果不是这睡裤不够宽，滑到大腿根也是完全有可能的呢！到膝盖弯利威尔就慌了，“埃尔文，放开我。”

埃尔文还闹，咔咔几张没拍够，把利威尔的腿抬起来，还要拍。

“放开我。”利威尔的表情冷淡下来。

看清他，埃尔文先是愣了愣，脸上有受伤的神情一闪而过。利威尔又是赖床又是使唤他（他甘之如饴），像个任性撒娇的小朋友，压住被子的时候也可爱得不得了，但这冷淡是属于成人的、公共的表情。再看眼前的情况，利威尔躺在床上，两只手都攥着床单，一条腿被他抬起来，轻飘飘的裤管堆在膝盖上，露出一截雪白的小腿。四周的被褥都凌乱了，被子大掀开，床单皱起，枕头不成形状，各有各的不检点，透着一股暧昧。是不应该。埃尔文放开手，利威尔的腿肚上立刻浮现四根白生生的手指印，一条腿粉白交映，别有一番旖旎的滋味。利威尔表情那么难看，他却尝到了旖旎滋味，他觉得他把利威尔侮辱了，他们之间那么纯洁的感情。利威尔对他好，但这种好也是有底线的，容不得轻薄。

埃尔文说：“抱歉。我太过分了。”

利威尔摇头，过分的是他吧，得意忘形了。

埃尔文几分落寞，站起来，多么正直，“我把照片删了。”

在他看不见的地方，利威尔用拇指和食指拎起一角床单，捏来捏去。他垂着头，“嗯。”

云散风流去。

利威尔洗了把脸，套上一件外套才走出房间。走廊里飘荡着一股药膳清香。厨房已被收拾干净，埃尔文站在灶台前，听见他出来，姿态立刻拘谨起来了。

利威尔想起他刚才受伤的表情，自己的心也抽痛了一下。他走到埃尔文身边，把穿着毛毛袜的小脚脚从拖鞋里抽出来，大方展示，脚趾还调皮地弯了弯，“看够了没？”

埃尔文笑了。

再笑开点吧。利威尔又说：“谢谢你，我好多了。”

埃尔文早先打出一小碗汤，放在台子上，这时已经不烫了，“我小时候生病，我妈就给我做这个。我也好多年没喝过了。”他无比珍视母亲身后留下的一切。

汤是清亮的槐花黄，面上飘着几根藏红花。没有肉吗？利威尔往锅里瞅一眼，哦，有，看颜色，是鸡肉丸。又是他从来没见过的东西。他认识埃尔文也十几年了，埃尔文还没倾尽自己的百宝箱。他早已为箱中奇珍所拜倒。

他口淡，埃尔文就没放多少盐。燥热的心脾得到滋润，他难得诚实地说：“很好喝。我拿个大碗。”

他伸手打开橱柜门，听着锅里细小的“咕嘟咕嘟”声，突然发现这感觉实在太陌生了。

而立之年，年薪百万，无牵无挂，他还有什么所求呢？他回过身，透过从锅子里升起来的蒙蒙雾气看埃尔文。他的五官仿佛被蒙上一层古典主义的薄纱，光色清隽工笔画中人，眉宇间有澹泊宁静的风神。

又不是日本漫画里的英雄主角，他不过是想和心爱之人平安喜乐，共度此生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [奶黄煎饺](https://weibo.com/u/6005784954?topnav=1&wvr=6&topsug=1&ssl_rnd=1611646141.9498&is_hot=1#_rnd1611646146639)老师的约稿


	10. Chapter 10

10

在埃尔文的悉心呵护下，利威尔的病程快马加鞭，三天内就完成了从高烧到大致痊愈的转变，甚至没耽搁他们涮羊肉。担心利威尔再次着凉，埃尔文执意要独自去买菜。利威尔一开始不同意，但他被埃尔文用两层毛毯裹起来，成了沙发上一个隆起的小山包，说话自然没什么分量。茶几上触手可及的地方，有装在保温杯里的红茶、各色药片和冲剂、一块草莓味的小蛋糕、和两个对半切开的黄心猕猴桃。小蛋糕和猕猴桃旁各放了一只袖珍小勺子。

（读大学以后，埃尔文在削水果领域做过几次不成功的尝试，不多时就放弃了这项修行，原因有二：其一，他喜欢吃的水果，比如猕猴桃、橘子、蜜瓜等等，不用削就能吃。其二，那些非削不可的水果，比如夏天的水蜜桃，只要他想吃，利威尔都会口嫌体正直地帮他削。）

眼前五花八门、应有尽有，利威尔自觉是一名看守着赖以为生的地摊的小摊贩。多年来，他一直暗中怀疑投喂他是埃尔文的一种癖好。虽然不曾言明，但作为此癖之最大受益者，他拥抱这种癖好，也鼓励这种癖好。他给埃尔文列了一张购物单。超市里有现成的料包和蘸酱，但他打算自己动手。土生土长的北京人米克给他分享了“我妈一特会做饭的老姐们儿”在下厨房重磅发布的蘸酱菜谱，他因此雄心勃勃，要为埃尔文打造三百六十度全方位无死角的涮羊肉体验。

带着承载利威尔心血的购物单，埃尔文踏上了目的地为超市的奇妙冒险。

短短几天之内，利威尔已经习惯了和埃尔文形影不离，好像回到了大学的时候，这时独守空闺，分外寂寞。他拿起半个猕猴桃，用小勺子挖出果肉来吃——这是埃尔文推崇的方法。吃完猕猴桃，他又捧起保温杯，慢悠悠地喝起了红茶。他用红茶配小蛋糕。这几天他口里一直发苦，所以埃尔文为他准备了小蛋糕。除了草莓的，冰箱里还有芒果小蛋糕、栗子小蛋糕、巧克力小蛋糕……他在毛毯里幸福地滚来滚去，从胸腔深处发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。

观众朋友们，大家好，欢迎收看《猫咪世界》。我是耳忠祥。在这期节目中，我们将摄像机对准一只强壮、凶悍而忠诚的小黑猫。这只小黑猫具备极强的看家、觅食及清洁能力，是无可厚非的猫中极品，目前正和一名金发碧眼的人类美男子居住在北京市国贸一带的一套高级公寓中。不知通过何种方式，这名人类获得了它比天更高、比海更深的信任及爱意。出门觅食时，它警觉而机敏，踏着灵巧的步伐在最危险、最陡峭的屋墙间跳跃。但每当它回到它的人类身边，便展现出温柔爱娇的一面。我们可以在画面中看到，它正在人类为它搭建的温馨小窝里无忧无虑地嬉戏。据某不请自来的知情人士透露，它最喜欢的食物是人类的大香蕉，最喜欢的饮品是人类的纯牛奶。然而令人扼腕的是，人类虽然对它极尽宠爱，迄今却尚未满足它这两项迫切的口腹之欲。我们将持续关注这一猫一人。让我们翘首以盼这只小黑猫把香蕉和牛奶吃成自助餐的那一天……

利威尔算着时间吃了药。一个小时过去了，埃尔文的冒险还在继续。他给埃尔文发了条微信：买得怎么样？

埃尔文：即将满载而归。

听到钥匙的声音，利威尔迫不及待地钻出毛毯、跳下沙发，来到门口迎接埃尔文。“怎么去了那么久？”他们两个人吃不了多少，购物单上没几样东西，不至于买一个多小时的菜吧？

“买了点有的没的。”埃尔文一侧身，利威尔才看到他身后的购物车，借的公寓的。六七个塑料袋密密匝匝地挤在车筐里，除了购物单上的调料和生鲜，利威尔好像还看到了两双绒拖鞋？一个海绵坐垫？一个深蓝色的马克杯？两副眼罩？一个猫猫纸巾盒？都是些杂七杂八的小玩意儿，买得没什么章法。

胸腔里突然出现膨胀的感觉，利威尔有些局促，“你买这些，给自己用？”

埃尔文突然也有些局促，“嗯，不全是。有的东西我想你也用得上，就给你也买了一个。我可能还要在这里住一段时间……”埃尔文的声音越来越小，“我不会占用外面太多空间。”

“哦。”利威尔摸了摸脖子。

“对。”埃尔文也摸了摸脖子。

利威尔低着头不知道在想什么。他家附近这超市挺高级，宽敞明亮，丰富多彩，人一走进那种场景里，就会止不住地开始畅想一些或虚幻或真实的美好生活片段。埃尔文刚才就是在这种畅想里迷路了，彻头彻尾地掉进了消费主义的陷阱里。当然了，再精美的猫粮广告也无法打动一个不养猫的人，埃尔文是有的畅想，才畅想得起来。他一股脑买完这一大堆东西，心里本来就有点儿忐忑，利威尔这个反应，让他真觉得自己冒失了，“搬家的时候我都会带走的。”

利威尔就不喜欢听他说那个词，“你放点东西在外面也没关系。地方这么大。”他接过两个塑料袋，好奇地往里面瞅了两眼，忍不住问：“你给我买了什么？”

他们把塑料袋放在门边，埃尔文把东西一件一件拿出来，“拖鞋。”

两双厚厚的绒拖鞋。一双长着熊耳朵，一双长着猫耳朵。

利威尔忍着笑，“可爱过头了吧。”

埃尔文捏捏猫耳朵，“反正在家里穿。”

“哪双是我的？”

埃尔文很大方，“你挑。”

利威尔指指熊耳朵，“这双。”

埃尔文没有异议，“好。那我要猫。”

你是我我是你。

利威尔一脸期待地扒拉起了别的口袋，“眼罩也是给我的吗？”

哎，才买完，埃尔文又想给他买东西了。他什么都买得起，但每次收到埃尔文送给他的小玩意儿都像孩子一样高兴。

“嗯。你高烧那天我找了找，没找到。你有没有？”

眼罩在登机箱里，但有也要装作没有的，“没有。我要黑色。”

又分配好了。

利威尔拿起那个猫猫纸巾盒，“这个放你房间里？”

“我是这么想的。”

埃尔文真的喜欢猫。利威尔偏过头看了看餐桌，桌上空荡荡的，只有光秃秃的一盒纸巾，“放餐桌上行吗？”

品味得到认可，埃尔文嘴唇弯成一个愉悦的弧，“好。我可以再买几个。”

他们蹲在门边，金晃晃乌油油两颗脑袋凑在一起，花了好长时间才把东西整理好。日光下有了影，黑夜中有了光。埃尔文脸上晕开一层柔光，利威尔明明还拿着一个黑乎乎的网格笔筒，心想埃尔文的品味还真是，不是卖萌就是直男，看着他这么恬静这么美好的样子，却蓦地有些鼻酸。

太患得患失了吧。

“怎么了？”埃尔文用拇指抹了抹他泛红的眼角，指腹湿了。他最近天天摸利威尔的额头，不仅摸了，还抱了，还看了，肢体接触已经是再正常不过的事了。

“鼻子有点堵。”利威尔提起两袋菜，匆匆走进了厨房。

埃尔文在“未名湖畔五大金刚”群里分享：利威尔和我做的涮羊肉。

埃尔文：[图片]

埃尔文：[图片]

埃尔文：[图片]

韩吉：是利威尔给你做的吧[旺柴]

埃尔文：我切了豆腐。

埃尔文：除此之外确实都是利威尔做的。

利威尔：他上次切到手了。

韩吉：awwwww给文文吹吹~

韩吉：@利威尔阿克曼 你病这么快好了？

利威尔：好了。

韩吉：吃了啥灵丹妙药啊[坏笑]

埃尔文：小蛋糕。

利威尔：[流汗]

米克：蘸酱咋样？

奈尔：[是朋友就帮我砍一刀！我真的很想要了]

（受到公司员工的影响，富二代近来与民同乐，沉迷在拼多多薅羊毛。）

利威尔：@毛里求花 埃尔文很喜欢，感谢。

埃尔文：[愉快]

韩吉：[愉快][愉快]

米克：[愉快][愉快][愉快]

奈尔：有人帮我砍了吗？


	11. Chapter 11

11

白色的风刮过大地，又一个凛冬将至。到了呵气成霜的时节，埃尔文和利威尔双双祭出自己的羽绒服。埃尔文穿优衣库，利威尔穿加拿大鹅。埃尔文是米其林轮胎人，利威尔是型男。优衣库的羽绒服不仅保暖效果不错，而且轻薄，挤地铁穿，再合适不过。但这恋爱中滴人吧，总想给自己心爱的人儿吃上好的，穿上好的，用上好的。利威尔鬼使神差地打开淘宝上的加拿大鹅旗舰店，清一色外国男模特儿，被他自动换上埃尔文的脸，埃尔文虽然和时尚不沾边，但天生衣架子，宽肩窄腰长腿，要利威尔看，身材是比这些模特儿还令人垂涎。他擦擦嘴角口水，不知不觉间已经往购物车里扔了四件外套——又心猿意马了，哪有一送送四件的。他摇摇头，删了三件，再给自己添了一件。

快递两天后就到了，两件同色的派克大衣，一件长款，一件短款。长款是他的，短款是埃尔文的。他比埃尔文怕冷。他在厨房里拆快递，剪掉价签才把两件衣服抱出来，“买两件打折，我给你也买了一件。”

“又给我买东西了？”

“打折才买的。”嘴上这么说，利威尔嘴角翘着，眼梢垂着，一副温柔而喜悦的神情。埃尔文看着他，心头一荡，再荡，还荡，停不下来。荡下去要出事了，他有些害羞似的，低下头静静地抚摸着脆生生的大衣。

金发闪着碎光，穿过交叠的云层变幻了颜色，在他的脸颊上投下一抹淡红的影。光芒万丈的太阳，含苞待放的玫瑰。利威尔感到一阵眩晕。爱情的激流席卷而来，一个高浪将他打翻，他几乎站立不稳，往前一步，他就能跌倒在埃尔文怀中，贴在他耳边一遍又一遍地说……

利威尔扶住桌沿，转过身，“来，试试看。”

埃尔文果然不了解加拿大鹅，利威尔说什么他信什么，不多想就套上。利威尔也穿上自己的，两个人像一大一小两只企鹅一样走进他的卧室。卧室里有一面穿衣镜，镜子如实照出他们的长外套短外套，熊拖鞋猫拖鞋。埃尔文把拉链拉到最上面，半张脸缩在衣服里，小声说：“情侣装。”

挑衣服的时候的确抱有和他穿情侣装的私心，但被当面戳穿还是让利威尔耳热。埃尔文老是开这种玩笑，利威尔一面甜蜜一面害怕。尤其是生病软弱的那几天，好几次都差点冲口而出，喜欢你一直喜欢你像发疯了一样根本不知道怎么办……压下那种冲动像把心脏攥住那样难那样痛。利威尔眨眨眼，眨掉眼中呼之欲出的水汽，“你去开会的时候可以穿。”

埃尔文说：“明天就穿。”

埃尔文骑着加拿大鹅去了秦皇岛，参加一个为期两天的学术研讨会，会后还计划和几个在其他大学任教的博士时期的同学同游北戴河。周四去，周六回。从北京到秦皇岛，高铁就两个多小时。两天半的时间，也不长。但利威尔在爱河中逆流而上，奄奄一息，埃尔文一走简直就有种魂不守舍生无可恋的感觉。病愈后利威尔也出过差，但回到家他总是在开着灯的餐桌边等待着，还没看到利威尔的人就已经露出了微笑。因此周四晚上利威尔打开家门，没有光，没有热，没有人，冰冷无声的黑暗仿佛迎头一嘴戴森吸尘器，将他胸腔里的空气都抽空了。他无力地跪坐在门边捂着脸。太可怕了。爱情，太可怕了。

被爱情拖进麻袋里暴打一通，利威尔拖着伤痕累累的身体听歌泡澡。即使听着歌泡着澡还是觉得好寂寞。泡完澡给他打个电话吧，几分钟就行，开这种会应该不太忙。利威尔拿起手机，习惯性地重温他们的聊天记录。埃尔文白天发了好几条消息过来，见闻啦轶事啦，点点滴滴都跟他分享，利威尔上着班没空回，他最后发了句“抱歉你肯定很忙”就不再说话。利威尔趁半个小时的晚饭时间噼里啪啦地打字。冷落了宝贝他的心在流血，哗哗流血。

对不起。

白天很忙，但你随时给我发都可以。

我有空的时候一起看。

随时都可以。

那么难吃？那回来你想不想去三里屯吃日料？吃完可以喝乐乐茶。

是啊怎么不请你去作报告？

一屏幕满满当当都是他发的绿条。打字的时候肾上腺素飙升，稀里糊涂发完一堆才感到了羞耻。怎么一下子说了那么多话……读书的时候有这么黏他吗？八九年前的事了。

埃尔文：下班跟我说。

看到这条，利威尔恨铁不成钢地敲敲自己的太阳穴，又忙忘了。这次他吸取教训，把手指和手机都好好擦干，写：我回家了。

埃尔文立马弹了个视频过来。

利威尔赶紧按掉：我在泡澡。怎么了？

埃尔文“正在输入……”一会儿，停下，又“正在输入……”好像也结巴了。

埃尔文：我也按错了。

利威尔捂着眼睛苦笑，瞎激动。

埃尔文：在听什么？

他不时听见从利威尔的浴室里飘来的歌声。他无心插柳，利威尔是被他拐进清唱社之后才喜欢上听音乐的。

利威尔：Frank Sinatra。

音响里在放《Fly Me to the Moon》，轻快的音符在水雾间跳跃。利威尔发给他网易云的链接。

埃尔文：我也听听。

……

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, baby, kiss me.

……

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I love you.

埃尔文：哦，情歌。

埃尔文：是放给我听的吗？[愉快]

利威尔一个猛子把头扎进水里。天哪，不是故意的，发出去之后他才意识到这首歌有多露骨，但撤回的话就更显得心虚了。埃尔文不会以为……

利威尔慌忙地开始止损。

利威尔：不是。

利威尔：别和我开这种玩笑。

利威尔：你知道我的取向。我会不舒服。

他还是不会说动听的话。

轻快的歌，温热的水，明明什么也没有变，他却感到热烈的气氛瞬间冷淡下来，心中的悸动也像被雨水打湿一般无精打采了。

另一头沉默了良久。

埃尔文：抱歉，不是我的本意。

利威尔：我很珍惜我们的友情，请你理解。

埃尔文：一样，我理解。

埃尔文：我要睡了，晚安。

埃尔文没有发小黑猫的表情包过来。第二天也没有给他发消息。他开着电脑版微信，每一次屏幕右上角弹出新提示，都会在他体内激起一阵狂浪的心跳。他忙不迭把微信点开。

是工作群。

还是工作群。

又他妈是工作群。

埃尔文这么多年都没有对他产生朋友以外的感情，一离婚就对他送秋波，世界上哪有这么美满的事情呢？刚走出三年的婚姻生活，温香软玉的女人变成飞机杯，是个人都会感到寂寞。如果因为他一时的寂寞而影响到他们的关系，那就太得不偿失了。最近他们是太过暧昧了。或许让埃尔文搬来是他头脑发热犯下的错误，但现在他们这么要好，让埃尔文搬走，他又一万个舍不得。以后埃尔文会喜欢上别的女人，他们之间却是无法回头的。“那个暗恋我的同性恋”，搞不好下次连伴郎都没得当了吧？

暗恋直男的酸甜苦辣，利威尔都尝遍了，嚼碎了，咽下去了，本以为早就不会觉得委屈了。他想着这些，还是委屈起来了。细细的酸藤破开硬土，钻进他的心瓣，一颗心都是酸的，手脚都要开始抽筋了。他珍惜他们的友情，所以他没有说，这么多年都没有说，喜欢到全身的骨头都在发痛，像得了某种绝症一样，没有说，把嘴咬破鲜血淋漓都忍下来了。为什么埃尔文不能像他一样呢？

利威尔趿着软绵绵的熊耳朵拖鞋，在空荡荡的家中游荡。他不想泡澡，不想喝冰啤酒，也不是很想工作。他在埃尔文的卧室门口停下来，握住把手，把额头贴在坚硬的门板上。

最后放纵一次吧。以后他会很小心很小心的。

他推开门，立刻就被埃尔文的气息包围了，很温和，很让人安心。小时候他躲在木桌下吃糖，阳光从木板的缝隙里漏下来，细长的光片落在他的手背上，他摊开手指，又并拢，翻动手腕，又转回来，光片的形状在他小小的手上变幻，消失，重现，他着迷地和太阳光进行着万花筒游戏，午后的风从门缝里吹来。他膝盖发软，差点抱着身子在门口就地跪下来。

房间角落还放着几个翻开的纸箱，埃尔文没有带走棉睡衣，草草叠起来放在枕头上。利威尔在他的床上迎面倒下，鼻尖埋进柔软的被子里。他虔诚地深呼吸，一团浓雾涌进他的鼻腔，冲上他的天灵盖，他像被打晕了一样瘫软在床上。

是爱情的一套组合拳啊！

光芒万丈的太阳，含苞待放的玫瑰，纯洁的天使，诱人的妖精。利威尔拿过埃尔文的睡衣蒙在头上，浓雾更浓，他什么也看不清了。

他有些绝望地顶胯磨蹭着埃尔文的被子，“嗯……”已经完全勃起的阴茎被桎梏在西裤里，像小鸟一样想要冲出来。他在埃尔文的床上，闻着埃尔文的睡衣，被埃尔文的气息重重包围，就像躺在埃尔文怀里，把脸颊贴在他的胸口听他的心跳，放肆地吻他，不厌其烦地向他表白，和他听暗藏玄机的情歌，得到他毫无保留的回应，被他像小猫一样温柔地对待……他想当他的小猫。亲热的时候，埃尔文一定也很体贴吧。种种无望的幻想让利威尔的双眼湿润了，仅仅是轻微的磨蹭就带来了让他的世界天旋地转的快感。他翻过身，解开了裤子，太饥渴了，太刺激了，湿滑的前液已经像眼泪一样滴滴答答地从小孔里流出来，把他的内裤染湿了一片。他圈起拇指和食指，薄薄的虎口擦过顶端那一圈要命的突起，“利威尔，舒服吗？你喜欢我这样摸你吗？”好舒服，好喜欢……他的身体本来就非常敏感，这时更是难以自持地叫了出来。

他气喘吁吁地释放了，身体剧烈起伏着，像风琴风箱一样大开大合。埃尔文搬来以后，他自慰越来越频繁了，泡澡时可以在水里玩很久，但哪怕用到后面，也没有像今天这样反应这么激烈。他射在衬衣上。通常他自慰的时候会戴套，但今天有点儿自暴自弃了。他披着埃尔文的睡衣去洗澡，站在水池前面洗手，对着镜子，才发现自己脸上湿淋淋的。

利威尔今天也在被爱情暴打。昨天被打到窒息，今天被打到流泪。

刚才四面八方都是埃尔文的味道，离开片刻就难受起来。他飞快地清理好自己，再次披上埃尔文的睡衣，跑进他的房间里。埃尔文明天下午才会回来。他迫不及待地跳上床，娇小的身体在床垫上弹跳了一下，他的心情也是一样地雀跃。他在被子里蜷成小小一团，攥住枕头的一角，沉沉地睡去了。


	12. Chapter 12

12

睡衣比他的要旧一些，床褥比他的要软一些，床上的温度比他的要高一些……利威尔倒头一睡，昏天黑地，醒来不知今夕何夕。身旁的床垫微微下陷，他揉着眼皮转过头，吓得差点从床上滚下去。

是埃尔文。

是熟睡的埃尔文。

是熟睡的半裸的埃尔文。

他穿着埃尔文的睡衣，所以埃尔文半裸。大半被子在他身上，埃尔文只盖住了自己的下半身。

月上中天，清冷月光透过大窗在埃尔文的背部洒下一层细腻的银粉，洁白无瑕的皮肤泛着幽光。他趴在枕头上，天使的睡颜藏在手臂后，拉伸的胸肌仿佛白鸽斜飞的羽翼，展开的肩膀、拱起的蝴蝶骨、沉陷的腰……优美的曲线错落，似丰饶的丘陵起伏。

熟睡的天使尽善尽美如梦似幻，半睡半醒间，利威尔当真以为自己在做梦。他伸手碰了碰天使身侧若隐若现的肋骨。触到温热的皮肤，他像被烫伤一样缩回手。不是梦。他掐了自己一下。不是梦。

利威尔顿时动弹不得。他穿着埃尔文的睡衣在埃尔文的床上睡觉怎么办怎么办怎么办被看到了被发现了怎么办……

他起身的动作拉着被子滑下埃尔文的腰臀，被角划出一道拉斐尔笔下的弧线，埃尔文有所感应似的，翻了个身，小臂压在脸颊下，变成上半身正对着利威尔的姿势。利威尔还呆愣在原处，眼睁睁地将他的身体一览无余，即使飞快地闭上了眼，他胸口的粉红色，被手臂挤压得微微隆起的胸肌，运河一般狭长深邃的腹股沟，也像烙印似的印在利威尔的眼皮后面。

利威尔头脑一片混乱，把拳头按在胸口做深呼吸，告诉自己冷静，先冷静，下床再考虑怎么解释……埃尔文又翻了一次身，长长的手臂拍过来，落在了利威尔的大腿上。

不行了，利威尔一惊一乍，被他轻轻一拍，吓得打了个趔趄，还是毫无形象地滚下了床——小黑猫飞檐走壁，反应灵敏，马上找到一个合适的姿势，打算悄无声息地落地，却感到额角传来剧痛。操！撞到床头柜了。

利威尔咬紧牙，痛得闷哼一声，屁股着地。他把手撑在身下做缓冲，却还是发出了噪音。埃尔文在熟睡中隐约听见“嗯”的一声，又听见“咚”的一声，梦很美，他面带天使般美好的微笑悠悠醒来，只见床的另一边若隐若现一颗黑亮的脑袋，“利威尔，你怎么掉下去了？”埃尔文爬到他那边下了床，利威尔正用力按住被撞痛的额角，睁眼就看到一片白得发光的牛奶肌朝他步步逼近——冰山一角罢了。天使心，熟男身，牛奶肌上波涛汹涌，两颗粉色的乳头像香蕉船上红艳艳的罐头樱桃一样吸引着利威尔的注意力，埃尔文不健身，却也得天独厚地拥有两片薄而柔韧的腹肌，椭圆的肚脐眼像一粒杏仁一样标致，再往下，再往下……香蕉，是、是他梦寐以求的香蕉吗？宽松的睡裤在爬行中被拉扯成了奇异的形状，裤裆处收紧，勾勒出一团令人浮想联翩的轮廓。

利威尔只觉得眼冒金星、呼吸困难，当一个对花生过敏的人为了寻死而吃下大量花生，大概就是这种感觉吧。他仰起头，又毫无心理准备地对上一张无懈可击的盛世美颜。顷刻间，他仿佛置身于西斯廷教堂的穹顶下，蓝天，白云，永生天堂，高贵的圣母，虔诚的信徒，自天际飘来美轮美奂的唱诗班福音，金色的天使在他的头顶盘旋飞舞。

利威尔虚弱地翻起了白眼。

埃尔文担忧地捧起他的头，不捧还好，这一捧，让他的鼻尖离白花花的牛奶肌只有不到五厘米，一股馥郁的馨香涌入鼻腔，和他自慰的时候闻到的一模一样，却更新鲜、更蛮横、更浓烈。一颗花粉炸弹在他的脑中轰轰烈烈地炸开，金光粼粼的花粉遮天蔽日，又如《闪灵》中泼洒的红酒之河，马不停蹄地奔涌而来。

利威尔的白眼越翻越深。

埃尔文大叫：“利威尔，你流鼻血了！”

半个小时后，利威尔沮丧地坐在沙发上，举着左手，右边的鼻孔里塞了一条纸巾，右手拿了个冰袋敷在额角，蛮狼狈。他的鼻血弄脏了埃尔文的睡衣，埃尔文穿着睡裤和一件T恤坐在他旁边，替他抱着一杯热水。

利威尔从头到尾都没看过埃尔文一眼。他想哭。

想到他在埃尔文床上自慰，全情投入、又是哭又是叫，想到他雀跃地钻进埃尔文的被窝里，幻想着自己是他的小猫，趴在他的怀里睡觉，想到他披着埃尔文的睡衣在走廊上奔跑，恋恋不舍地用脸颊和嘴唇磨蹭着起了球的衣领，想让自己沾满埃尔文的味道……利威尔为埃尔文感到恶心，恶心至极。他的感情太沉重了，他太痴迷了。如果有一天埃尔文发现了他的心意，一定会强忍着恶心和他继续做朋友的。埃尔文是直男来的，和他暧昧是一回事……不，想想埃尔文有多单纯多天然，说不定他根本没有意识到那些玩笑的暧昧之处。那就更不能让他知道了。正是因为埃尔文无论如何也会和他做朋友，他绝不能让埃尔文陷入痛苦的境地。埃尔文的幸福是他最大的愿望。埃尔文刚结婚的时候，他整夜整夜地失眠，差不多三年以前吧，他还是一个被senior压榨的associate，压力大加上失眠，他在家里昏倒过两次，能怎么办？爬起来自己打车去医院挂葡萄糖。他不敢跟韩吉说，不敢跟任何人说。怎么解释呢？“我正在为我已婚的同性好友备受煎熬”。这种话传到了埃尔文的耳朵里，埃尔文会自责的。他不能成为阳光下的一片阴影，所以他从消沉中振作了起来：他开始健身，他戒了烟，他学会了拍老板的马屁、在酒桌上开低俗的玩笑，因为他想早日晋升，赚到更多的钱。老天有眼，他的努力迎来了甜美的回报。在埃尔文最需要来自朋友的支持的时候，他得以以健康、独立、强大的姿态陪伴在埃尔文身边。他没有太多奢求。他只希望在埃尔文的幸福里，有他贡献的那一点点。

埃尔文的幸福像一盏明灯一样指引着他。他逐渐从沸腾的自厌里冷静下来，“你不是说周六回来的吗？怎么今天就回来了？”

埃尔文欲言又止地看着他，又低下头看看杯子里的热水，“我不喜欢那个酒店。晚上我和我以前的同学吃了顿饭，然后就把车票改了。”他没有说真话。利威尔的表情让他意识到现在不是说那句话的时机。推开卧室门看到在他床上熟睡的利威尔，他在门口捂着嘴一个字也说不出来。前一天他说错了话，利威尔对他有些冷淡，所以今天他偷偷低落了一整天，但在看到利威尔的一瞬间，那种低落的情绪就荡然无存了。

举起冰袋的右手遮住了利威尔的脸，但露出来的地方，都是面无表情。“怎么不告诉我一声？”

利威尔没有让他帮自己处理撞伤和鼻血，碰都没让他碰。他自行接来一杯热水，利威尔好像也不想喝。天使并非尽善尽美，埃尔文有些难看地笑了一下，“突发奇想，忘了说。”

想见你。想看见你的脸。想听你的声音。视频通话不是按错才打来的。想看你穿着毛毛袜和熊拖鞋很暖和地在家里走来走去。在动车上像小孩子一样扒着窗户。才分开两天就像受不了了一样。如果可以的话还想抱抱你。

利威尔扶住额头，“对不起，怎么搞得像我在质问你……我不小心把奶昔倒在床上了，床单和睡衣都被弄脏了，所以我才会睡在你床上。”在漫长的沉默中，他想出了最可信的借口，但即便是最可信的借口，也漏洞百出。听着自己干巴巴的声音，他痛苦地闭上眼，故作镇定，“我才是，应该跟你说一声的。”

埃尔文捏紧了杯子，声音轻轻的，“原来如此。没事，今晚我可以睡沙发。”

利威尔坚决地摇摇头，“不，你这么晚才回来。我已经没事了，你去睡吧。”

埃尔文犹豫片刻，放不下心，“让我看看你的额头。”

利威尔拿下冰袋，白净的额角肿起一个滚烫的包，被擦掉了一条皮。埃尔文自然而然地凑过来，抬起手，想摸一摸肿胀处的边沿。利威尔警觉地往沙发角一缩，“别碰我。”

埃尔文的手停在半空，蓝眼睛里闪烁着的光芒暗淡下来，“对不起，最近好像习惯了。”顿了顿，他补充，“以后我会注意的。”他放下水杯，杯子里的水晃荡了几下，差点洒出来。他仓皇地起身，“我回房间了。如果你……”算了，“晚安。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

秦皇岛特产海鲜，埃尔文买回几袋小鱼干。他和利威尔都没有大嚼小鱼干的爱好，不好吃，也不雅观。虽然但是，不知道中了什么邪，埃尔文兴冲冲地买回了小鱼干。

利威尔六点起床时，竟然闻到一股雾蒙蒙的米香，波浪一般推着他在梦中摇荡。厨房里没有人，电饭煲开在“煮粥”模式，还有四十分钟。旁边三个清新可人的小碟子，分别盛着小鱼干碎、海苔丝和白芝麻。

利威尔意外地看了看埃尔文紧闭的卧室门，怎么这么早爬起来煮粥……做完准备肯定去睡回笼觉了。小鱼干很硬，他没切到手吧？

利威尔从来没有对小鱼干产生过特别的兴趣，但切碎了之后和海苔丝和白芝麻摆在一起，卖相立刻就好起来了。是要放在粥上吃的吧？热气腾腾的白粥，冒尖的小鱼干，撒上海苔丝和芝麻碎，各有各的鲜香……早上空着腹，本来就有点饿，脑海中浮现极具视觉冲击力的美食广告画面，利威尔顿时睡意全无，对着小碟子口齿生津。

惦记着家里的小鱼干，他练完草草拉伸了一下就从健身房回家了。埃尔文业已起床，站在料理台旁，拿着一只小勺子，正把勺子里的粥吹吹凉。吹气的时候脸颊鼓鼓的，让人很想去戳一下。

利威尔当然不可能去戳。上周五他出了大糗，额角还肿起一块，受伤的自尊心也还在缓慢回血中。为了圆谎，也真把床单拆下来洗了。所以这几天面对埃尔文，他手脚都不太知道该往哪儿放。不敢靠太近，不敢和他说太多话，不敢露出太温柔的表情……仿佛昨日重现，大学时的利威尔也有过这种烦恼。从大一到大四，他对埃尔文的感情越来越深，从某个难以辨认的时刻开始，眼里已经除了他什么都看不见了。像得了雪盲症。但那时他们没有住在一起，见面也总是在教室、图书馆或者食堂之类的公共场所，身边还常常围绕着嘻嘻哈哈的未名湖畔三大金刚，大庭广众众目睽睽，一群人又插科打诨的，隐藏他的爱意难，但没有那么难。

同居是更私密的情境。利威尔很少请人到家里来。孤家寡人，对私人空间的变化是很敏感的。在埃尔文打开门的那一刻，一阵凉风也同时吹进了他的心。

利威尔从门口走到了中央岛的另一边，“你什么时候起来的？”

五点半。说出来像在邀功。不想说。埃尔文还拿着小勺子，脸颊又鼓起来了，“你要不要尝尝？”如果是以前，他会拿着勺子直接把粥喂到利威尔嘴里，但周五之后，他感觉到了利威尔对他愈发坚定的回避。太糟糕了。在他只把利威尔当做朋友的时候，利威尔从来没有抗拒过他的亲近。现在，他对利威尔产生了朋友以外的感情，利威尔肯定已经发现了吧，所以才三番五次推开了他。他周四冒着粉红色泡泡跟利威尔发了一整天微信，简直冒着傻气。都去婚姻殿堂走过一遭了，他在感情上还是没多少长进。利威尔或许钟情于更有经验、有风度的人，就像那个香港人。（埃尔文仍然对香港人耿耿于怀。）不知道香港人会用什么手段来表达感情，反正他会做的就只有给利威尔买一些不值钱的小玩意儿、改车票、想象着小猫吃鱼的可爱模样就像中邪了一样买回了两个人都不喜欢吃的小鱼干、清早爬起来煮粥……改车票的确是欠考虑了。他周五没给利威尔发微信，利威尔不也没给他发吗？而且，如果利威尔真的对他有别的想法，这么多年都没表现出来，也不太可能吧。

如果埃尔文对比一下利威尔对他的态度和对别人的态度，就会惊喜地发现：利威尔爱他爱得死去活来。然而利威尔对他从来都很温柔，先是口嫌体正直的温柔，后是心口如一的温柔。所以在埃尔文心中，温柔是利威尔的常态。利威尔对他温柔，对雪雪温柔，对花温柔，对树也温柔，于是逻辑告诉他，利威尔的温柔并非爱意的体现。（现在看来，这是利威尔的重大失策。）他高中没谈过恋爱，哪知道朋友的温柔和爱人的温柔有什么区别。后来他遇到了戴安娜，但那时他早已把利威尔放进心中独一无二的小盒子里，不与任何人相比较了。

因为一直被爱着所以感觉不到被爱着，因为一直在爱所以感觉不到在爱。埃尔文·史密斯，请问你是哪一国的笨笨公主啊？

利威尔看着台子上的小鱼干，眼睛都有点儿看直了，但刚出了汗，他想先冲个凉，“等我十分钟。”

埃尔文点点头，心里一块大石落地。他没有再次弄巧成拙。利威尔看起来很想喝粥。

早餐喝了粥。利威尔把粥带到了公司，打算再吃一顿午餐。埃尔文上次去超市还买了一个保温桶——利威尔以为他买给自己用的，今天正好派上用场。一层装粥，一层装小鱼干海苔丝白芝麻。埃尔文给他切了好多好多小鱼干。是非常豪奢的小鱼干粥！每喝一口粥，他都能吃到好几片小鱼干。

利威尔把桶放在电脑旁边，时不时看一眼，白白胖胖的桶，好可爱。组里的吃货小朋友进来找他签文件，签完还不走，对他灿烂地一笑，“哥今天心情不错呀，”眼睛滴溜溜滚到保温桶上，“女朋友做的？是什么呀？”她进公司一年多了，从没见过利威尔带饭。

利威尔看起来是郎心如铁不为所动，却十分可疑地用拳头挡住了嘴，“粥。”

刚开始工作的时候，利威尔也自己做过饭，但很快就发现，每天觉都睡不够，一个月为了省那几百块钱，用为数不多的下班时间来做饭洗锅实在不划算。带饭来公司是多年来的第一次。不算丰盛，但也是他自己执意要带来的。

到了午饭时间，利威尔提着桶健步如飞，找了个小会议室，拉上窗帘关上门，轻手轻脚地把桶里的两个小碗取出来。揭开盖子，粥还冒着热气。他眼神晶亮，在椅子上端正地坐下，仿佛面前是一席精致的怀石料理。必须打电话去订的那种，提前半年都订不到的那种。

小猫开饭。

利威尔在会议室里喝着爱心小鱼干粥，会议室外，吃货萨沙靠在希斯特莉亚的办公桌上，朝他的方向努努嘴，“希斯，我怀疑咱们哥哥谈恋爱了。我从没看他带过饭。我刚去找他签字，他都乐开花了，对着保温桶笑啊笑，还以为我没看见。肯定是女朋友做的吧？”

“真的吗？太可惜了，我错过了。”希斯特莉亚弯着眼睛笑。她和萨沙是饭搭子，两个人刚点好外卖。“我是不是忘了跟你说？我们去深圳出差的时候，我在飞机上看到他用郁美净的宝宝霜，我当时就猜是不是他女朋友给他买的。”

又是做饭又是买宝宝霜的，利威尔这女朋友应该挺体贴的吧。哥哥铁汉柔情，终于有人疼了。一层介于少女与母性之间的光辉笼罩了希斯特莉亚和萨沙。两个姑娘双双托起粉腮，围绕“哥哥的女朋友”展开了一番缱绻缠绵的幻想。

五分钟后，萨沙感慨地吁出一口气，“好可爱啊。”

希斯特莉亚真诚地附和道：“太可爱了。”

利威尔哪知道她们在想什么，但萨沙的那句“女朋友”一直在他的耳边回荡，他偷着乐一下。不是女朋友却做了女朋友会做的事，那是不是女朋友又有什么关系呢？

他给埃尔文发微信：吃光了。

利威尔：💯💯💯

埃尔文：[胜利]

利威尔看着屏幕上的小剪刀手，意犹未尽，想再说点什么吧，又觉得不合适。和埃尔文保持距离是他自己的想法，他不能动摇。

埃尔文比利威尔先回家。天黑得越来越早，他离开学校的时候太阳就已经落山了。家里黑洞洞的一片，窗外的灯光在寒冷的空气里闪烁，像在海上飘摇的桅灯。他打开玄关的灯，脱掉鞋，把脚塞进猫拖鞋里。早上用过的碗筷和菜板还放在水槽里，埃尔文先把东西洗了，再打开冰箱，琢磨起晚上吃什么来了。利威尔通常都在外面吃晚饭，所以他的晚饭也吃得简单，打鸡肉丸、切小鱼干对他来说已经是十分复杂的烹饪活动，自己吃就犯不着了。粥还有半锅，昨天点的外卖剩下一个炒青菜，哎，想吃个肉，但单点一个回锅肉又没多大必要吧。

单身男人的生活一点儿不浪漫，落实到细节上，就是日复一日的外卖、地铁上永无止境的人流、被精液粘在一起的卫生纸和颜色相似但仔细看就会发现其实不成套的袜子。到了冬天，还要更落魄点儿，冷、黑，他不怕冷，怕黑。日照太短，在办公室里望着外面向晚的天色，夕阳将沉不沉，金红色云层渐暗渐远，像一簇熄灭的火焰，只让人觉得萧索。回家就想撸猫，可惜一猫没回家，猫比他能赚钱，二回家了猫也不让他撸。猫生病的时候被他无意中吃了不少豆腐，各种抱各种摸，在他怀里一反常态红着小脸伸着小舌头柔弱地喘息，不知道是病的还是羞的，他心都化了。病一好就翻脸不认人，碰不让碰了，笑得少了，脸也冷了。埃尔文手痒心也痒，痒到骨头里去了。一米八八的高个子坐在沙发上，总觉得腿上少了什么东西。是他没用吧，又粘人，又不会耍花招，好几次弄巧成拙，把小猫都吓跑了。他痛苦地扶着额头，窒息一般的表情。太可怕了。爱情，太可怕了。

他忍不住问利威尔：什么时候回来？

给个盼头给爱你的忍人吧。

料想利威尔不会马上回，他放下了手机。没过多久，手机振动了一下，他惊喜地拿起来看。

不是利威尔，是戴安娜。

忍人的脸色：晴转阴。

和戴安娜进行了一番交涉后，他骑上挚爱的加拿大鹅，再次埋头走进了寒风里。

这不是离婚后戴安娜第一次找他，但这是他第一次同意和戴安娜见面。他不想见戴安娜的原因很简单：他想对她说的话，在离婚前他们恳谈时就已经说完。在戴安娜面前，他成了一只空瓶子。而他今天之所以同意和戴安娜见面，原因也很简单：戴安娜声称，她喝醉了。

埃尔文是个体面人。对付一个体面人，只需要些微的不体面。戴安娜只是扯了个小谎罢了。

戴安娜在朝外SOHO的一个酒吧，埃尔文打车过去，进门就看见了坐在窗边艳光四射的戴安娜。戴安娜穿着一条黑色的包身连衣裙，黑色丝袜，八厘米红底高跟鞋，交错在高脚凳下的两条小腿像萱草纤长的花瓣。这副装扮，她今天多半见了客户。

戴安娜显然神志清醒，问埃尔文，“你怎么这么快就到了？”

埃尔文说：“我现在住国贸。”

戴安娜娇躯一震，看了看埃尔文外套上的logo，加拿大鹅，这牌子，一看就不是他自己买的，还能是谁买的？她面前一杯荔枝马天尼，她指甲尖尖，捏着杯脚，差点把指甲和杯脚一齐捏断。她艰难地嫣然一笑，精致的妆容像一张被摔碎的面具，“利威尔跟你说了？”

埃尔文的疑惑中带着一些冷漠，“跟我说什么？”

戴安娜娇躯再震，还没说？都住一块儿了，都一起逗猫了，都穿情侣装了……还没说？服了！她旋即耸耸纤细的肩，“没什么。”她仰起脸，屈起食指抹了抹眼线画得一丝不苟的眼角，抹掉一滴不存在的眼泪，她眨眨眼，又眨出了一滴不存在的眼泪，她叹了口气，哀婉动人，继而用拉家常的口气四两拨千斤地控诉埃尔文：“哎，你看，我才二十八岁，就已经是个离异女青年了……”

情况和埃尔文的预料出入不大。戴安娜心中有恨，如跗骨之蛆，不吐不快。提出离婚的是戴安娜。为了保全戴安娜的颜面，埃尔文没有跟任何人透露，在民政局门口，她后悔了。

戴安娜发起幽怨攻势，埃尔文相应地摆出防御的姿态。这是六年来他们演练过上千遍的战局。埃尔文纵使天真，也熟能生巧。戴安娜的攻击千姿百态，但他以不变应万变。

涂着Tom Ford银管19号细闪伯爵红茶的漂亮嘴唇在埃尔文眼前开合，埃尔文想到的，却是大一下学期的初夏，利威尔陪他坐动车回家的情形。

那天，他母亲去世了。

他们坐在动车上，明亮的月光倾泻而下，在铁道两旁流淌。利威尔把他的头抱在怀里。他一动不动，没有流泪。他看到铁道两旁的树丛间飘荡着幽幽浮烟。他看到夜空中孤独的星子闪烁、沉没。过道对面的小女孩儿用好奇的眼神打量着他们。他看到了很多，唯独没有母亲的脸。

利威尔的眼泪掉在他的脖子上。


	14. Chapter 14

14

想起脖子被眼泪打湿的感觉，埃尔文抬起头，好像还能看见月光下利威尔的脸。他们穿过茫茫黑夜，穿过生死彼岸，下车时，他突然意识到，他妈妈给利威尔织的那副手套，是最后一副了。

娇艳的嘴唇仍然在眼前开合，埃尔文的心情一片平静。每当戴安娜利用精心编排的言辞来挑衅他，他就会回到那辆开往虚无的动车上，回到利威尔的怀抱里。这是他百战不殆的法宝。他心中有戴安娜绝对无法撼动的山峰。而她唯一的愿望，却是成为那片沃土的女王。

埃尔文从酒吧回到家，利威尔在客厅里，已经回家一阵子，放好保温桶了，泡上茶了，喝了一杯了，埃尔文再不回来就打算去洗澡了。埃尔文身上还带着冬夜的寒气，迫不及待地到利威尔身边坐下，把胳膊撑在沙发背上，对着利威尔很天然、很可爱地笑了起来。离开戴安娜、见到利威尔，他感受到了最纯粹的快乐。在这种最纯粹的快乐中，他全然忘记了利威尔近来的冷淡，也全然忘记了他应该隐藏自己的感情——这种性格，说好听点是坦率，说难听点就是厚脸皮。粉红色的小花花围绕着他的脸脸飞舞，眼睛里也有金色的小星星冒出来。

目睹这副童话般的美景，利威尔又出现了大脑宕机的迹象。他深吸一口气，“你出去干什么了？”

爱心厨房大作战成效显著！利威尔没有表现出推开他的意图，埃尔文立刻毫无自觉地开始得寸进尺。他把眼一垂，“我去见戴安娜了。”好像受了什么天大的委屈似的。

太可爱了！利威尔紧紧握住了茶杯。完全招架不了！他想逃跑，但他不能。和戴安娜见面必然不是什么愉快的体验，他问埃尔文，“你心情怎么样？她跟你说什么了吗？”

“没什么。”埃尔文不以为意地笑了一下，“我一直觉得很抱歉，现在也还是抱歉。”戴安娜在民政局门口反悔后，角色转换，埃尔文接过行军的大旗，将离婚进行到底。戴安娜痛苦而犹豫，与之相对的，是他的轻松和坚决。他等不及了。他为此感到深深的愧疚，所以他让出了房子。他不知情，但他犯了大忌。戴安娜充满怨恨地想：难道我的痛苦是可以被明码标价的吗？她在他们曾经的爱巢里日不能食，夜不能寐。为了缓解心中的郁结，她放下身段，几次要求和埃尔文见面。今天好不容易见上了，但说了不到五句话，她就绝望地发现：埃尔文又一次乘上回忆的火车，奔向了那个她无法企及的地方。

利威尔不是爱情专家，也不便置喙戴安娜的行为，只能说：“不合适而已。”

“不尝试也不会知道合不合适，但六年的时间的确太长了。”埃尔文看着他，“下次我会吸取教训。”

灼热的眼神落在脸上，利威尔往沙发外沿挪了挪，“怎么吸取教训？”

埃尔文当场就想表白了，但他没有得意忘形。他沉思片刻，高深莫测地说：“你等我先总结总结。”怎么追你。

埃尔文问利威尔圣诞节之前的那个周末有没有空，他想去天门山的一个民宿泡温泉，他刚把论文交了，正好有时间放松放松。

听到“泡温泉”这三个字，利威尔心生无限向往。工作和爱情轮番暴打他，要是能在飘飘细雪中泡个温泉、喝壶热酒、被心爱滴人儿捏一捏紧绷的肩……夫复何求！而且，尽管埃尔文没明说，挑在圣诞节之前的周末，肯定要给他过生日吧？利威尔的胸腔里不禁又发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音……但他转念一想，和心爱滴人儿一起泡温泉，未免太香艳、太刺激了。他心爱滴人儿可不是什么犹抱琵琶半遮面的小家碧玉，而是纯洁美丽又毫无自觉的大奶公主啊！眼前浮现埃尔文至臻至美的肉体，利威尔口干舌燥。

他违心地说：“可能要加班。”

埃尔文对答如流，“我订两个房间，你工作的时候我可以自己待着。”

两个房间。利威尔心中的锁出现些许松动，“你一个人待着不会无聊吗？要不要再叫几个人？”

埃尔文简洁地说：“不用了。”没解释，不用解释，言多必失，他的旅行他做主，他的小猫他来疼。

男男有别，埃尔文是真的订了两个房间。此次温泉之行的主要目的是为利威尔庆生、让利威尔呼吸呼吸山间清新的空气、让利威尔放松放松疲惫的身心，总而言之，就是要让利威尔快乐！既然如此，那当然要以让利威尔舒服的方式进行。“被温泉蒸得湿漉漉粉嫩嫩的利威尔”让埃尔文身上的某处十分柔软，某处十分硬挺。但他压下了旖旎的情思，把精力集中在蛋糕和礼物的挑选上。

周五下班，利威尔回家接上埃尔文，往天门山赶。利威尔的车里没有香薰，气味清爽洁净，但他们俩待在一块儿，双双都有种头晕目眩的感觉——还不是一般的头晕目眩，而是令人窒息的头晕目眩！非常可怕啊！车子里空间小，这种感觉就更加明显了。谈过恋爱的人都知道，这是荷尔蒙的味道。一般的荷尔蒙自然无法制造出非一般的头晕目眩，必须是非一般的荷尔蒙，才能制造非一般的头晕目眩！那么要如何得到非一般的荷尔蒙呢？只需要一个人把另一个人放在心尖尖上，魂牵梦萦、日思夜想、想完他的心想他的身、想完他的身又回到他的心，而与此同时，另一个人也在做同样的事，就行了！利威尔和埃尔文在同一个屋檐下炼丹，即使刻意保持距离，还是炼得走火入魔，把自己炼成了彼此的春药。怎么讲，不得了了，情况已经十分危险了，再不交配一下简直就要出事了。然而，住在不同的房间里的人，是很难因为某个意外而交配起来的！

埃尔文在车上接到民宿的电话，“史密斯先生，非常抱歉，刚才呢，发生了一个特殊情况。之前呢我们家搞了个抽奖活动，中奖的人可以在明年情人节之前的任何一天来我们家，刚才我们就接到了中奖者的电话，他说呢他和他女朋友想明天来我们家住……我们已经跟他们说了周末没房，但是呢我们抽奖的时候也确实承诺了任何一天。您要不要考虑一下明天和您的朋友同住一间房呢？我们的房间很大的。房费我们给您打七折，送甜品套餐，您看这样行吗？”

满怀慈悲的丘比特当然不能眼看着有情人欲火焚身而死的惨剧发生而无所作为！大家看到没！丘比特发射了弓箭！

埃尔文捂住手机，表情冷静地向利威尔转达了这一激动人心的特殊情况。两个人心里都有鬼，有黑山老妖，车里沉默了一会儿，利威尔故作淡定地问：“可以铺两张床吗？”都上路了，拒绝不是更可疑吗？他看过民宿的大众点评，和风温泉，都是榻榻米房。  
埃尔文问了一句，对他说：“可以。”

利威尔握紧了方向盘，“我不介意。你呢？”

求之不得。埃尔文对着手机说：“没问题。”

山区的气温比市内低，银装素裹的天门山隐匿在夜色中。抵达民宿已经是晚上十点，两个人各自背了个轻便的旅行包，按捺不住雀跃地踏上石阶。穿和服的老板娘打着纸伞来门口接人，和服外面披了件虎虎生风的棉袄子——中日结合哈，柔中带刚哈。走过一段蜿蜒的石板小径，就进了禅意幽幽的民宿大堂。利威尔和埃尔文在沙发上坐下，老板娘送上两杯热气腾腾的玄米茶和一碟红豆羊羹，“两位稍坐，我去登记。”

利威尔心情愉悦地捧着茶杯，“眼光不错。”

埃尔文安静地笑起来。

老板娘端着一个小托盘袅袅婷婷地回来，托盘里是两把钥匙，“两位，办好了。中奖的情侣明天过来，今天晚上呢我们还是有两间房的，请问两位今天是想住两间房还是一间房呢？两间房的话呢我们也不会收第二间的房费的。谢谢你们的谅解，没想到这么突然，真是太不好意思了。”

老板娘的体贴却给埃尔文和利威尔制造了难题。当然是想住一间房的，但是……

又是一阵可疑的沉默。

埃尔文的心脏猛烈地跳了一下。他勇敢地看向利威尔，“我们住一间房怎么样？明天就不用换房间了。”

利威尔点点头，没有看他，“好。”

老板娘收起一把钥匙，“好的呢。明天你们什么时候醒了呢，就给前台打个电话，我们把甜品套餐送过来。可以边泡温泉边吃喔。”他们家的客人要么是情侣，要么是闺蜜。她刚在石阶上伸着脖子望，看见两个男的，还以为是哥们儿呢。怪不得要两间房。但哥俩来他们家，也奇怪。两人坐下之后她就发现不对头了，哪儿有对彼此这么羞涩的哥们儿啊。

民宿的甜品套餐利威尔也在大众点评上看过了，是那种可以在温泉上飘来飘去的甜品篮。虽然他对甜品是没什么兴趣吧，但想到埃尔文快乐地泡在温泉里、快乐地吃着他喜欢的小蛋糕小饼干，他的心情也欢快起来了。埃尔文那论文是交了，但从交稿到发表，又是一场漫长的战斗。JoE那种期刊，审稿就要审上个一年半载的，中间可能还要改。埃尔文的确应该趁此机会犒劳犒劳自己。

他们开了两个多小时的车，还没吃晚饭，去房间的路上就没什么心情欣赏装潢和景观了。老板娘招呼了一个小姑娘过来铺床，（“两张喔。”）又拿出一份菜单，问他们吃没吃晚饭。菜单依然是中日结合，一页是三文鱼茶泡饭、炸鸡、牛丼、亲子丼，翻一页就变成了炸酱面、牛腩面、卤肉饭、麻婆豆腐……利威尔被老板娘的温声细语情意拳拳从头按摩到脚，已经舒服到想翻白眼了。天门山离北京那么近，他却从来没想过过来玩。玩也不知道约谁。这种地方还是只能和男朋友来。

撤回。

埃尔文研读着菜单，看他一眼，好像看见了一只戴着头部按摩器的小猫咪，就是那种像八爪鱼一样的头部按摩器，戴上这种按摩器，无论是人还是猫还是狗，都会爽到翻白眼。“想不想吃茶泡饭？”

“好。”

小姑娘麻溜地铺好床，和老板娘一起离开房间。埃尔文又出去跟她们说了几句话，回来的时候一脸胸有成竹。听见了只言片语，利威尔有点儿不好意思，低声问：“你是不是要给我过生日？”

埃尔文笑盈盈的并不窘迫，“可以吗？”

房间里很暖，利威尔的脸泛着红，“可以。谢谢。”

大二的圣诞节前夕，埃尔文突然开始行踪不定，一连三四天都没跟利威尔一起吃晚饭。利威尔什么也没说，但心里是受了伤的。200X年，国家还没开始打击洋节，学校里圣诞气氛浓厚，他们宿舍楼下还竖起了一棵闪闪发光的小圣诞树。寒风刺骨，利威尔孤苦伶仃地从食堂走回宿舍，一边闷闷不乐，一边觉得他太依赖埃尔文了。

手机一振，埃尔文打来电话，他赶快接起来。埃尔文问：“利威尔，你现在在哪？”埃尔文和选修课上的同学去看古琴社的什么表演了，没叫他。

利威尔戴着一副厚厚的棉手套，脸缩在围巾里，听起来闷声闷气的，“我现在回宿舍。”

埃尔文听起来有些焦急，“我忘带钱包了，你能不能去我宿舍帮我拿一下？”

利威尔更不高兴了，又不带他玩儿，还让他跑腿，虽然他也不稀罕那几个同学就是了。那个弹古琴的大波妹，一看就对埃尔文有意思，他才不想当电灯泡呢。笨蛋埃尔文，约会竟然不带钱包，丢人现眼了吧——不得不说，纯情男大学生的心理活动相当丰富。在进行完这一系列酸溜溜的心理活动之后，利威尔问：“你在哪啊？”

“我在人文学院。”

他和埃尔文都住在燕园，从燕园到人文学院，起码要走半个小时。利威尔不干，“不想帮你拿，好远。”明明知道他怕冷。

埃尔文不依不饶，“求你了利威尔，我现在走不开，我请你吃饭，我给你抄我的作业。”

还“走不开”，埃尔文肯定被大波妹迷住了！利威尔撇撇嘴，“你宿舍没锁门吗？”

“我室友在。”

“那你怎么不叫你室友帮你拿？”

“呃……”埃尔文绞尽脑汁，捂住手机，用口型问身后的韩吉，他问我怎么不叫室友帮我拿，韩吉快急死了，你就说室友忙！忙！“室友很忙！”

“我就不忙吗？”说完就有点儿心虚，他和埃尔文都知道，他不忙。

埃尔文一阵磕磕绊绊的软磨硬泡，利威尔终于松口，“知道了。拜拜。”哎，他本来也不知道怎么拒绝埃尔文的。

利威尔气鼓鼓地走到埃尔文的宿舍门口，立刻愣住了。埃尔文寝室的门上竟然挂了一串金灿灿的英文字母，“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEVI!”

什、什么啊……去年就跟埃尔文说过他不过生日了。

也不是不想过，没有人给他过。诞生的日子，庆祝的日子，但他是被抛弃的孩子。小学的时候有过生日的同学给全班发大白兔奶糖，他不要。全班为寿星唱生日歌，他也不唱。后来他在讲台上看到没发完的奶糖，还是忍不住拿了一颗。好甜……蛋糕是不是更甜呢？他赶紧吐出来，他才不稀罕！

去年他对埃尔文说，过生日无聊死了。

利威尔的呼吸有些颤抖，小心翼翼地推开门，只见未名湖畔四大金刚挤在逼仄的寝室过道里，从左到右依次是：拿口风琴的米克、捧蛋糕的埃尔文、穿红色吊带短裙黑丝袜和高跟皮靴并手执两个啦啦队花球的韩吉、以及两手空空的奈尔。

见利威尔进门，奈尔拿出打火机，手忙脚乱地点好蜡烛——这是他今天的任务。烛光照耀下的埃尔文仿佛圣彼得教堂里的祭坛男童，领唱，“祝你生日快乐……”

由于领唱五音不全，打扮得像朵红苕花的韩吉只得踏着口风琴的节奏翩翩起舞。看得出来，她的舞步经过粗略的编排，但仍然像一个编程错误的机器人，一边舞动，一边跳出“程序错误”弹窗。

利威尔看得如梦似幻，也可能是如遭雷击。好不容易，可怕的表演接近尾声，“Happy birthday dear Levi, happy birthday to you!”韩吉“莎啦啦”摇摇手里的花球，“生日快乐利威尔！”

埃尔文走到利威尔面前，烛光随他的脚步轻轻摇曳，“许个愿。”

利威尔手足无措地看着他，他的眼睛比火光还亮。突然，利威尔大叫了一声，“莫名其妙！”然后就像一头小牛一样冲进宿舍的卫生间里，十分钟都没有出来。

门外传来基调愈发紧张的窃窃私语，十分钟后，利威尔打开了卫生间的门，眼睛红红的，但表情已经恢复正常，而他正常的表情，就是一脸臭屁。

埃尔文似乎以为自己搞砸了，沮丧地把头放在椅背上，看见他就立马站起来，“利威尔，我知道你不想过生日……”

利威尔都不敢看他。害羞吧？感动吧？其实他根本不是一个情感细腻的人。如果对他人抱有太多期待，在那个充满屈辱的世界里是无法生存的。但埃尔文捧起了他心中那颗干涸的种子，日复一日，悉心呵护，纤柔的枝芽逐渐充盈了他的心房，它们会痛，会哭，会笑，会颤抖，一开始还让他有些怕。

利威尔嫌弃地瞥了一眼韩吉身上的吊带裙，“四眼，你怎么穿成这样？你不冷吗？”

“我让奈尔带我去工体开开眼界，他说我穿成平常那样就不带我。”于是她走向了另一个极端。她从埃尔文的书桌上拿起一件紫色的兔毛外套，像个电视购物频道的主持人一样向利威尔展示，“没事，我带了外套，秀水街买的，才一百块钱，漂亮吧？”她还真是大红大紫。

奈尔扶额，“红苕花。”又对利威尔说，“你想不想来？我开了个卡，我请。”

韩吉跳起来，“你不是说大家A吗？”

奈尔嗤一声，“逗你的，你知不知道平安夜MIX一个卡多少钱？你A得起吗？”

话说200X年的北京城，One Third还不知道在哪个旮沓玩泥巴，MIX和VIX并称工体两大销金窟，富二代正是那里的常客。

利威尔看看埃尔文，“我不去了。”他转向米克，“我都不知道你会吹口风琴。”

米克笑一笑，即兴演奏了一段《爱你在心口难开》。不是吹给利威尔听的哈，是替利威尔吹给别人听的哈。

他们笑闹着吃了蛋糕，喝了点啤酒，米克看看时间，“我得去接我女朋友了。”

韩吉也开始捅奈尔的胳膊肘，“开门了吗？我们赶快去吧。”

时间还早，但奈尔拗不过她，三里屯酒吧众多，可以先找个地儿pre game一下。

人陆陆续续走了，寝室里静悄悄的，只剩利威尔和埃尔文。埃尔文在床梯上挂了一串星星灯，还买了几个气球，挤满了床下面的空间。他这几天玩失踪，就是去捣鼓这些东西了，还千辛万苦叫来三大金刚一起排练，但事与愿违，他们没能排练出一台春节联欢晚会来。

埃尔文拿着啤酒，他一直不太能喝，才喝了半罐，脸就红了，“一开始我还以为你生气了。”去年他就想给利威尔过生日了。利威尔表现得不屑一顾，他也就不了了之。那时候他们还没这么熟。

利威尔非常非常羞愧，“没有。我不知道该说什么。”

埃尔文对他笑，“什么都不用说。”

除了奈尔，其他人都准备了礼物。“我买了蛋糕和酒啊，就没买别的了。”行吧。那几个塞了彩纸的口袋像彩色灯笼一样点亮了利威尔的心。他实在忍不住，问埃尔文，“我可以现在拆礼物吗？”

埃尔文说：“你是寿星，你想什么时候拆都行。”

“哦。”他不知道。

韩吉送给他一支钢笔，米克的礼物是一个钥匙挂坠，黑色的，看起来波光粼粼的，不知道是什么材料——他学工业设计，这是他在工坊里亲手做的。最后，利威尔拿起埃尔文的袋子，不知怎么的，心脏砰砰跳。埃尔文好像也有点儿害羞，他面对椅背张开腿坐着，把半张脸埋进手臂里，“你快看吧。”  
利威尔小心地拿出袋子里的盒子，再小心地拆开盒子上的包装纸。

是一块卡西欧的石英表。

利威尔捧着表，好喜欢，但肯定很贵吧？“多少钱啊？”第一次当寿星，自然也不知道礼物的价格是不能问的。

“一块钱。”

埃尔文的母亲半年前去世，他今年没有过生日，但他爸爸仍然给他寄来了一只浪琴手表。十九岁，是大男孩了，是时候注意注意仪容仪表了。

利威尔戴上手表，表带太大，挂在他的小手腕上晃荡。埃尔文说陪他去商场里改。他高兴得说不出话来。

他的第一副手套，第一个生日，第一块表。

埃尔文喝光了一罐啤酒，醉眼朦胧地看着他，“利威尔，你许了什么愿啊？”

利威尔大声说：“我想赚大钱！”

“祝你美梦成真……”埃尔文笑起来。他彻底醉了，扑过去一个劲地揉利威尔的头发，“好舒服……”

利威尔在他怀里紧紧闭着眼。刚才他说了谎。

从十九岁那一年开始，他每年都许下了同样的愿望——

愿他永远灿烂。愿我永远沐浴他的光芒。


	15. Chapter 15

15

清晨的天门山是一片白茫茫的世界。皑皑白雪覆盖了广袤的山体，山间浩渺的白雾仿佛大自然的吐息。民宿坐落在天门山西面的一个山头上，山麓金红相间的潭拓寺容光焕发，一座佛塔傲立雪中，塔尖的金光穿过迢迢雾与霜，落在澄净的窗户上。

埃尔文睁开眼，看着窗外壮观的雪景发了一会儿呆。另一张床垫上空无一人，收拾得整洁如新。他揉揉眼睛，庭院里有一方桧木围成的温泉，温泉边沿支出一颗黑黑的脑袋。

埃尔文匆匆洗漱，穿上衣柜里的大号浴衣和外褂，走出了房间。利威尔在水里转过身来看着他，小小的脸，五官在水汽中有些模糊。埃尔文在池边脱衣服，他转回去，一动不动地看风景，耳朵竖着，聆听身后窸窸窣窣的动静。修长的四肢如船桨一般划开水面，埃尔文来到他身旁，“出来玩还起这么早。”

利威尔把脸枕在手臂上，湿润的睫毛扇一扇，“昨天睡得很好。”

木板上放着茶壶和两个茶杯。埃尔文给自己倒茶，利威尔说：“有点凉了。”

埃尔文对他笑，“没事，水很热。”心也很热。

埃尔文放下茶杯，把头撑在池沿，又无所顾忌地打量起他来了。侧脸的轮廓秀气精致，埃尔文觉得他是个漂漂亮亮的瓷娃娃。瓷娃娃的头发很软，他摸过，他知道，舌头更软，他看过，他猜的。手臂和肩背的线条就很有力量感了，然而经温热的水流几番爱抚，此时也显露出一种柔软甚至娇媚的风致。

想抱他想揉他想亲他。埃尔文心如擂鼓，快要疯掉了。本来也不想看得这么露骨的，但他根本移不开眼睛。

温泉池不大，埃尔文却是一个高大的存在，一下水就像把池子都占满了。利威尔心里装着一只受了惊动的小兔子。安抚着小兔子，他镇定地往旁边挪了挪。

埃尔文和他就像两块磁铁，他去哪儿，埃尔文也去哪儿，两具发热的身体之间隔着不到二十厘米。利威尔心慌意乱地把半张脸沉进水里，和他想象中的一样，是最糟糕的情况。待不住了，一秒都待不住了，他正打算起身回房，就听见埃尔文问：“吃完早饭想不想去潭拓寺逛逛？”

他的脸从水里浮起来，“好啊。”

埃尔文看着他湿湿的嘴唇，“我们可以求个姻缘。”

利威尔差点跳起来，“我们？”他继续往旁边挪，目前已经抵达温泉池的另一条边。

埃尔文咬到舌头，“你求你的，我求我的。”他也抵达了同一条边。

光滑的牛奶肌在眼角发光，利威尔盯着对面光光生生的院墙，“你不要离我这么近。”

是有点没办法的语气。埃尔文又要得寸进尺了，无辜地说：“这池子好小。”利威尔生气，他枯萎，利威尔无奈，他就灿烂。

利威尔“哗啦”一下站起来，“我差不多了。”冷热交替，小小的乳头挺立起来，他自我意识过剩，用双手抱住肩——好一个黄花大闺女。

埃尔文的眼睛跟着滚落的水珠从他的肩头飞流直下三千尺，滑到他的臀峰，“你身材好好，怎么练的？”

“我、我可以发几个视频给你……”利威尔晕头转向，压根儿不知道自己在说啥，只顾迈开大步往池边走，中途被埃尔文的小腿绊了一下。

埃尔文眼疾手快，抓住他的小臂，“小心点。”

利威尔第一次恨他的腿这么长。

埃尔文没过多久也回了房间。两个人换好衣服准备去吃早餐。埃尔文穿着加拿大鹅，问利威尔，“你没带你的鹅？”

利威尔说：“穿脏了，我拿去干洗了。”想着避嫌。鹅：没有鸭，我在衣柜里鸭，好寂寞鸭，为啥不带我鸭？

埃尔文说：“哦，我都还没洗过。”

利威尔大惊小怪，“那么久了还没洗？”一件外套穿一个多月，又不是天天穿，在北京也算正常，但洁癖接受不了。

埃尔文低头看了看，用手抹了抹衣服表面，“我挺爱惜的，没弄脏。”

利威尔说：“你有什么要干洗的衣服可以给我，我下次一起拿去。”

埃尔文笑啊笑，“好啊。”老婆。

挺顺口的，他在心里又叫了一遍，老婆。

他们吃了早饭，逛了潭拓寺，因心中春情荡漾，有辱佛门清净，所以挂了个许愿牌就走了。出了寺庙，他们在附近找了一家甜品店坐下。刚开门，人不多。Ins风网红店，纯白的墙壁，大簇绿植，店中央挂了个藤编秋千，秋千下面铺着一张淘宝上卖一百块的长毛绒地毯，几个二十出头的女孩子轮流坐上秋千拍照。利威尔点了一杯美式，埃尔文点了拿铁和栗子蒙布朗。埃尔文看着那几个叽叽喳喳的女生，“你想不想去拍照？”

利威尔笑，“我去拍什么？”他也望向秋千，心头一动，“我可以给你拍。”

于是他们走到秋千后面去排队，等了好久。女孩子动作慢，一个人拍完，看看同伴的手机，不满意，又坐上去重拍。轮到埃尔文，埃尔文落落大方地往秋千上一坐，“怎么拍？”利威尔温柔地看着他，他感觉自己可好看了。

哎，利威尔是想对他冷淡，但对着这么可爱、这么漂亮、这么美好的公主，哪个不知好歹的骑士能冷酷到底呢？更何况，这个骑士早就爱他爱得死去活来。

利威尔四下看了一圈，从墙边的书柜里抽出一本书递给他，“你看书吧。”

很不巧，是庆山（安妮宝贝）的《夏摩山谷》。

埃尔文摊开书，正儿八经地看了起来。他垂首，阳光穿过他的睫毛，在他的眼下投下两道金色的影，鼻梁高挺，鼻尖的皮肤近乎透明，散发出内蕴的光彩，照亮他唇边那抹恬静的微笑。

利威尔对着他发呆。

读了几行字，埃尔文眉头一皱，合上书，“不知所云。”

利威尔回过神，“我还没拍完。”还没拍。

书上那些漫无边际的文字让公主愁眉不展，好像国家有难。利威尔说：“你能不能不要读那么认真？”

埃尔文举起书，笑道：“都拿在手上了，我当然要读一读。我不是很懂这种类型的小说。”

利威尔去书柜里给他找别的书，一定要给他拍好看了。埃尔文跟在他后面，“别找了，我想和你一起拍。”

埃尔文找到刚才拍照的几个女生，请她们帮忙拍照。其中一位欣然应允，似乎还是个摄影大师，煞有介事地举起手机，在秋千前面左蹲一下右蹲一下地找角度，像个花枝招展的地鼠。

利威尔羞答答地坐在秋千另一头，埃尔文说：“你过来一点儿。”

利威尔挪到了秋千正中，还是和埃尔文保持了一定距离。埃尔文一把揽住他的肩，把他整个人拢了过来——磁铁终于吸上了。

地鼠女孩一顿狂拍，拍他个二三十张，总有一两张入眼。埃尔文道了谢，翻阅起照片，他阳光灿烂，利威尔别别扭扭地靠在他肩上，后来终于露出一个略显羞怯的笑。埃尔文说：“我drop给你。你挑挑。”

利威尔想了想，小声说：“都发给我吧。”

他们的脸贴在一起，埃尔文侧过头，嘴唇几乎贴到利威尔的刘海，“我想亲你。”

确认了自己的心意，又不断从心上人处得到正面的反馈，埃尔文像一个扩音喇叭一样肆无忌惮地释放着诚实可爱的魅力。

光芒万丈的太阳，就是这么可怕。

利威尔把通红的脸埋进手掌里，止不住笑，“你今天怎么回事？”

埃尔文说：“我可能开窍了。”

咖啡还没喝完，蒙布朗基本没动。利威尔放下手，“结账吧。”

埃尔文牵着他的手，在甜品店旁边拐了个弯，走进一条僻静的小巷。他捧起利威尔的脸，“我要亲了。”

利威尔羞得要死，但脸被他捧住，挡都挡不住，只得闭上眼。

他像捧着个白玉团子，爱不释手，“我真的要亲了。”

利威尔期待得脸都皱起来了。

埃尔文贴住他的额头，“你想不想我亲？”

讨厌死了！利威尔踮起脚啄一下他的嘴唇，拔腿就跑。地面上盖着一层干簌簌的新雪。埃尔文追上他，从后面把他拦腰抱起来，还是有点儿吃力，埃尔文决定开始健身。他们倒在一片雪地里，埃尔文脱下外套，盖在头上，在外套里和他亲得昏天黑地。

气喘吁吁地分开，两个人都有些恍惚。埃尔文抚摸着他的脸颊，“和香港人比怎么样？”

利威尔踢他一脚，“你好扫兴。”

“你说。”

利威尔别过脸，“不认识什么香港人。”


	16. Chapter 16

16

从雪地里起来，一时间两个人都找不着北，走路头重脚轻，像踩在厚厚的棉花上。埃尔文低头看利威尔，刘海遮住了他的表情，发丝里露出一弯红月一般的耳廓。埃尔文去牵他的手，牵得很宝贝，还没焐热，有人迎面走来，利威尔立刻把手收了回去。刚才外套里疾风骤雨铺天盖地的“啾啾啾”，爱情的激流成为大漩涡，利威尔在漩涡里颠来荡去、浑然忘我。寒风一吹，头脑冷静了些许，才后知后觉地感到了羞耻。

他们走进一家文创店。埃尔文看上一个纸雕灯和一张书签。利威尔说：“我给你买。”

埃尔文又想亲他了。

走到街上，纪念品商店和餐厅鳞次栉比，利威尔还想逛逛，埃尔文等不及，“我想回去了。”

利威尔定住，头埋得更低了，“还早呢。”声音轻轻的，听不出一丝拒绝的意思。

好像被一条猫尾巴挠了挠心口，埃尔文从头酥到脚。利威尔的声音发生了细微的变化，低了一些、软了一些、细了一些，除了“娇媚”，埃尔文实在想不出别的形容词来。

显而易见，在雪地里没羞没臊地接吻的时候，两个人携手陷进了爱情的迷魂阵，吸入了过多的非一般荷尔蒙，现在开始出现生理反应了。不是说勃起这种生理反应——都是血气方刚的男青年，没毛病，勃起是肯定勃起了的，而是说人在爱情里流露出的那种甜蜜的情态。利威尔一甜蜜，就娇媚起来了；埃尔文一甜蜜，就性欲勃发起来了。在文创店里，四周的人烟取代了爱情的迷烟，唤醒了两人沉溺在爱河中奄奄一息的神志，现在人烟散去，爱情的迷烟再次遮蔽了天空。眺望着天际，埃尔文突然不能呼吸，他的心脏开始隐隐作痛。他从未见过如此壮丽恢弘的烟云，几乎令他忘却了无垠海洋中的风景。十三年，四千多个日升，四千多个月落，他们走过未名湖畔的春夏秋冬，走过他至亲的生与死，走过北京，走过香港，他在首都机场向他告别，他在婚姻殿堂的入口向他告别，但他们都没有离开。为什么他现在才意识到？他爱他的小猫。

埃尔文在大街上紧紧抱住利威尔。利威尔被吓了一跳，软绵绵地推他一下，“你放开我。”

“不放。”

利威尔又软绵绵地扭动了一下，“放开我。”

“这辈子都不放。”

埃尔文的身体颤抖着，利威尔也抱住他，滚烫的眼泪融进他的衣服里。良久，利威尔说：“我们回去吧。”

老板娘在柜台后面摆弄着花瓶里的几支冬青，看见他们就笑起来，“昨天休息得怎么样？早饭好吃吗？”

埃尔文就像没听见，拉着利威尔的手直直往走廊里奔。利威尔仓促地回过头，“很好。”

一进房间就被他压在墙上亲，热烈的嘴唇密不透风，天旋地转，利威尔从他怀里滑到地上。埃尔文蹲下来，手指在他的腰侧摩挲，流露着渴求。他忽然惭愧地一笑，“是不是有点儿太快了？”

利威尔靠着他的肩喘息，“嗯。”

“我今天就想抱着你。”

化了，完全化了。利威尔揪着他的衣服，勉强维持着人的形状，“你好肉麻。”

埃尔文吻他的头顶，“可以吗？”

“可以。”

埃尔文叫来甜品篮，和利威尔下了水。他们现在是连体婴，利威尔面对着他坐在他大腿上，双手勾着他的脖子，吻他的眼角，吻他的鼻尖，吻他的下巴。埃尔文的指尖在他背后游走，在水里格外轻柔，碰到他的裤腰，犹疑片刻，又回到他的腰侧。水汽蒸腾着他们的情欲，利威尔收紧手臂，把脸埋进他的肩窝里。腿根被热热的东西顶住，好大，利威尔抑制不住地抖了一下。得到更进一步的信号，埃尔文开始大胆地揉他的屁股，低沉的声音带着笑，“好翘啊宝宝。早上就想摸了。”

什么啊！以为他纯洁，结果是个老色批。顶住腿根的东西越来越硬，利威尔咬他一口，“谁是你宝宝？不准这么叫我。”

“你就是我宝宝。”

利威尔竖起一根软弱无力的食指，“我戳你眼睛。”

埃尔文把他的手收在心口，贴着他的耳朵说：“你就是我最可爱的宝宝。”

热气打在耳膜上，利威尔差点呻吟出来，他也不知道自己是怎么回事，埃尔文说他可爱，他就像被下了春药一样，比听什么骚话都管用。他的性器也撑起了泳裤，他在埃尔文的肚子上蹭了蹭，还嘴硬，“别这么叫我。”

埃尔文抬起他的脸，两丸乌水银似的眼睛流转着，埃尔文的心也跟着化了，“宝宝，来亲一口。”

埃尔文的吻技，也说不上多么高明，在他嘴里搅啊搅，吸啊吸，牙齿磕到他的肉，他吃痛哼唧了一声，却也没躲。利威尔被亲得不省人事，下意识地把他越抱越紧。埃尔文拉下他的泳裤，继续揉他紧实的臀，“真的好翘。”

无数个艰辛的下蹲练就的翘臀终于得到应有的欣赏，利威尔又窘又高兴，翘也不用老说吧？练的时候倒也没想过有一天会被他摸……被他这么摸……利威尔在娇羞的状态里难以自拔，口是心非地喵喵叫，“你别说了……”

埃尔文的手来到他的胯间，他们贴得很紧，身体间的空隙逼仄，埃尔文只用食指拨了拨顶端的小孔，就让他激动地战栗起来。开口就更没脸没皮了，“我想舔你。”

利威尔震惊得说不出话来，前几天还是直男，今天就琢磨起舔他的弟弟来了，还真是无缝转换啊。埃尔文知道怎么做吗？最近恐怕看了不少片儿。利威尔蜻蜓点水地想象了一下，已经觉得受不了，真舔起来……他求饶一样，“太快了……”

“那我能不能摸一下？”

利威尔不说话。

“宝宝，我们去床上，我好好摸你。”

利威尔期待地点点头。

利威尔的泳裤被他扒下来，扔在温泉池里，脱下浴衣就一丝不挂。床单上都是他们身上的水，埃尔文拿了条浴巾来擦他的身体。利威尔瞥一眼他两腿之间的棒棒——只能是棒棒，世界上是不存在这么雄伟的香蕉的，一边流口水一边苦恼地想，这怎么进得去……不是没有意淫过，想了这么多年，那根东西在他脑海中的形象日趋完美，最可爱的颜色，最标致的形状，他得咬咬牙才能承受的大小，但实物竟然更胜一筹，从泳裤里弹出来的瞬间，甚至自带美少女战士变身的绚丽光效，把他的眼睛都闪瞎了。

还是别看了。

埃尔文伏在他身上，魔怔地凝视着他白里透红的身体。看他一动不动，利威尔的思维往不乐观的方向迈开了小碎步，毕竟是直男，能接受吗？他窘迫地翻过身，把阴茎压在身下，伸手还要去够被子。埃尔文拉住他的手，“怎么了？”

利威尔偏过头看了看他腿间，棒棒依然雄赳赳气昂昂，前面还亮晶晶的，硬得好难受，都哭了。利威尔艰难地提议，“我帮你口吧？”他没信心，他知道他的口技不够格——心有所属的小猫常年靠振动棒度日，和活生生的人肌肤相亲已经是遥远的回忆了。即使在有男友或炮友的时候，他也不怎么动口。

埃尔文的脸一下子敞亮起来，“现在？”老色批。

利威尔坐起来，用被子盖住腰下，“你可以闭着眼睛。”

埃尔文把被子掀开，“我为什么要闭眼睛？”发现利威尔有些蔫掉了，他反应过来，握住利威尔爱怜不已地撸了几下，还想表达表达对他的男性象征的倾慕之情。大脑一片空白，他想也没想就说：“好可爱。”

“可爱”也要分场合。刚才的“可爱”是一贴春药，现在的“可爱”就是一桶冰水了。利威尔的自尊心受到打击。可爱不就是小吗？埃尔文一只手就把他彻底包住。他这个大小，配他这个身高，也算正常吧。如果他长一根二十厘米的鸡鸡，那才叫奇怪吧。他冷冰冰地甩开埃尔文的手。

怎么办，说错话，还是这么关键的话，埃尔文手足无措。利威尔背对着他，摆出了冷若冰霜的架子。他想了想，还是决定不畏严寒，在利威尔的背上亲来亲去，“宝宝我错了。”

亲两下又好了。利威尔蠕到他怀里，恶狠狠地说：“是比你小。”

“我剪一半给你要不要？”

利威尔笑着打他，他毫不费力地把利威尔的手腕压到枕头上。硬拉一百八十公斤卧推一百公斤的强壮男子，在心上人身下也是弱柳扶风。埃尔文的脸庞洋溢着失而复得的快乐，两情相悦的光景，利威尔突然眼睛一热。

十三年了。

他伤心的表情让埃尔文停下动作，埃尔文终于意识到，“你是不是一直……”

一瞬间，利威尔的视线模糊了，时光在闪动的光影间不断回溯，四年朝夕相对的大学光阴，两年无远弗届的北京和香港，六年他在那个静默而偏僻的角落，看着他一步步走进婚姻生活，而前方是他们即将共度的一生一世，地久天长。

利威尔咬住嘴唇，又放开，眼中的水光明了又暗。

“我一直。”

美妙中带着一丝好笑的情事因为利威尔的眼泪戛然而止。窗外落着雪，利威尔静静地躺在埃尔文的臂弯里。埃尔文抚摸着他身上零星的旧伤，轻柔的手指在他体内洒下阳光，洒下细雨，他恍然听见了树枝抽芽的声音，这一次是因为爱情。他的嘴唇贴上湿润的金色眼角，“没事了。”你让我走出来了。

埃尔文的温柔让利威尔止不住地恍惚起来。比起性爱，这更像是一次迟来的疗愈。埃尔文舔舐着他灵魂中最深的伤口，他的孤独，他的隐忍，他的求不得。

埃尔文咬他的耳朵，“我是不是很没用？第一次就让宝宝哭了。”

利威尔发起最后的挣扎，“不是你宝宝。”

“哦，不是吗？那我叫老婆了。”

太不要脸了。利威尔踹他，“你才离婚几个月？”

八月份签的字。埃尔文扳着手指头，“四个月了，我不想再当单身狗了。我家讲民主，宝宝还是老婆，你选。”

民主个头。利威尔还踹，一点儿不痛，埃尔文像一截弹簧一样黏回来，“宝宝老婆。”

利威尔在他怀里缩成一小团，根本拿他没办法，“不是……”

“老婆宝宝。”

“你讨厌死了……”利威尔举白旗，“不是老婆。”

埃尔文撑起身子，笑得一脸孩子气，“宝宝，你怎么这么可爱？你是真的吗？”

又是一通狂吻。利威尔虚弱地闭上眼。

爱情，让他累了。


	17. Chapter 17

17

利威尔从小睡中醒来，发现被拼在一起的两张床垫上只有他一个人。他翻了个身，看见埃尔文盘腿坐在小茶几旁边，全神贯注地研究着iPad。不是说今天都要抱着他吗？受到冷落，利威尔的心情有些低落。他走到埃尔文背后，抱住他的肩，用脸蹭了蹭他的脖子。你抱我。埃尔文这才发现他醒了，调整了姿势，把他妥善地安置在两条腿之间的空隙里，“等我十分钟。”

由于身材娇小，利威尔完全没有阻挡埃尔文的视线。埃尔文把下巴搁在他肩膀上，继续在iPad上画图。他在K线图上画浪型，利威尔想和他一起看看，还没看清楚12345、abcde，就感到埃尔文的手伸进了他的衣服里。他换了干净的浴衣，睡觉的时候拽松了腰带，宽大的手在衣服里活动自如，指尖在他的胸口掀起一阵缠绵的风。风中带电，利威尔发出一声鼻音，含起胸躲了躲。埃尔文一把箍住他的腰，把他的腰带彻底抽开，漫长的窸窣声令人面红耳赤。埃尔文竟然义正辞严，“宝宝我在画图，再动不抱你了。”

埃尔文一天时间就把挚友哄成了宝宝，不免得意忘形，在未知的疆域中撒起了野。虽然只有一天时间，但他和利威尔都觉得，他们在一起好多好多年了。

在接受“宝宝”这个爱称的时候，利威尔就打定了主意，他要在爱河中漂流。埃尔文让他酥麻，他就酥麻，埃尔文让他柔软，他就柔软。所以他现在既酥麻又柔软，即使遭到了埃尔文的调戏，也没有表现出针锋相对的意图，只是稍稍侧过身、用酥麻又柔软的小拳拳锤打了一下埃尔文的胸口。小拳拳虽然酥麻又柔软，却因蕴含了无限的爱意而威力无穷，堪比张无忌的乾坤大挪移，把埃尔文打得神魂颠倒。埃尔文搂着利威尔躺倒在竹席上——神魂颠倒的程度相当严重，蓝眼睛像失了焦，“怎么办？”

利威尔也是一副要死不活的样子，“什么怎么办？”

埃尔文拉着他的手摸了摸胯下，某个非常硬也非常热的东西顶住了利威尔的手掌，“一下午了。”

利威尔的浴衣敞开，露出一条青白的肉，胸前两粒待放的花苞，随着他的呼吸起伏。他抬起一条腿缠住埃尔文，埃尔文的手自觉地从他的小腿滑到臀瓣上，展开五指，又是捏又是揉，饱满的臀肉从指缝中溢出，变幻出香艳的形状。

利威尔呻吟着，“嗯……好点了？”

埃尔文皱着眉叹了口气，濒临极限，“更糟了宝宝。”

利威尔从浴衣里抽出半边身体，贴着他蹭，“现在呢？”

衣衫纠缠，难耐的喘息交织，两个人蹭啊，磨啊，亲啊，咬啊，箭在弦上，淫乱得不得了。埃尔文突然想起一件事，“饿不饿？”

利威尔的手在他的内裤里握着他的棒棒，前液沾湿了手掌，他上摸摸下摸摸，把棒棒也摸得湿淋淋的。后穴抽着筋，他脑子里只有一件事，“饿死了……”

利威尔显然不是饿饭，轻轻的三个字像一条岩浆一样从埃尔文的耳朵流到了下腹。饥渴的强力胶把利威尔的手粘在他腿间，拇指拨弄着顶部的沟壑，带起一阵激爽，埃尔文沉迷其中，包着他的手套弄起来。利威尔是自摸高手，摸别人也很熟练，一只手在上面撸，一只手揉搓着下面的蛋蛋，两只手都没有挨在一起，因为埃尔文的长度实在是惊人。埃尔文喘息着，艰难地把他的手拿出来，“快到饭点了……我打个电话让他们晚点送饭。”

埃尔文把他身上不成形状的浴衣裹好。利威尔意乱情迷地趴在小茶几上，激情的波涛仍然在他体内咆哮，茫茫的海滩，蓝蓝的海水，小舟浮浮沉沉，到不了岸。埃尔文打着电话，他只听见一片白噪声。他摇摇头，挣扎着站起来，回到床垫上，脱了衣服，乖乖地等着埃尔文回来。

埃尔文一回来就把他放倒，伏在他胸口舔他的乳头。小小的乳头格外敏感，埃尔文舔着左边，利威尔拿起他的手放在右边，温暖的手掌在他的胸口画着圈，好爽啊，利威尔在他身下蜷缩起来，两条腿缠住他的腰，才发现他还穿着内裤。利威尔胡乱地用脚跟推下裤腰，“嗯……你脱了……”

埃尔文坐起来脱，那个不得了的东西迫不及待地弹出来，充满活力地晃动了几下。眼前出现炫目的白光，之前因为害羞没仔细看，利威尔看呆了。

公主的棒棒可不是什么令人望而生畏的大肉棒，而是百变小樱漂亮又可爱的魔法棒。大是很大，但一点儿也不吓人。笔直的匀称的一根，被一层梦幻的光芒笼罩，通体散发着仿佛含羞少女的面颊的粉红色，头部圆润而光滑，顶着一颗清亮的露珠，正是观音娘娘的杨枝甘露啊！杨枝甘露普度众生！梦幻光芒福泽寰宇！世间一切大的小的直的弯的鸡鸡！在魔法棒的衬托下都不会自惭形秽！魔力无边的魔法棒！大爱无疆的魔法棒！为万鸡开光！利威尔低头看了看，果然，迎着那梦幻的霞光，他的鸡鸡也变得无比漂亮可爱起来了……他晕晕乎乎地想，难道这才是戴安娜放不下埃尔文的终极原因？

“咚”的一声，他瘫倒在埃尔文怀里。

魔法棒的光芒闪晕利威尔。不知过了多久，利威尔恢复了神志，发现自己趴在床上，埃尔文在他的屁股上又舔又咬，一根有力的手指按摩着他身后的小洞，顺时针，逆时针，时轻时重，不一会儿，手指离开，一根更大更硬也更热的东西挤进他的臀缝里，似乎没想着要进去，只是有节奏地磨蹭着。好烫好烫，身后又因为过度的期待而开始抽筋，利威尔分开腿，扭了扭腰，让埃尔文的阴茎陷得更深，灼热的头部擦过紧闭的洞口，他紧闭着眼，发出一串呻吟，倒也不怎么爽，就是想要了。利威尔问：“你带套了吗？”

埃尔文正蹭得起劲，愣了一下，“没带。”他躺到利威尔身边，满头大汗，“我没病。”

利威尔翻到他身上，伸出柔软的舌头舔他的脖子，非常地黏人，“我也没病。”

埃尔文低下头吻他，一不留神又全情投入，唾液流到枕头上。好不容易才分开，埃尔文说：“来的时候我没想到……”他追求利威尔的计划才刚刚拉开序幕，短则半年，长则一辈子，哪知道他们俩下午就滚上了床单。

利威尔回忆起他这一天的所作所为，也觉得不矜持不像话，他明明是慢热型的……但他已经为埃尔文热了十三年，一个人能有几个十三年？而且现在他们赤条条地拥抱在一起，再考虑矜不矜持，晚了吧？他抱着小小的希望，“润滑带了吗？”

埃尔文一脸无邪，捧住他的脸，“宝宝，你把我当什么人？我是正人君子，怎么可能带那种东西？”

自慰的时候不用吗？利威尔出门之前也犹豫很久要不要带玩具，但想到种种可能的突发状况，他只得忍痛割爱。“我也没带。”他悔恨不已，“进不去。”

埃尔文心中天人交战，垂下眼，试探着说：“你的四个男朋友，不都挺大的吗？”

四个男朋友？利威尔一惊，恍然大悟，揪一把埃尔文的咪咪，“你怎么知道？”

没错，利威尔有四个男朋友：春水堂的火枪手，Lelo的兔兔按摩器，Lelo的台球，Adam & Eve的爱神玻璃。这四个男朋友能屈能伸，可刚可柔，陪伴他度过无数个寂寞的夜晚，情深义重。即使拥有了世间独一无二的魔法棒，利威尔也不打算和他们分手。

利威尔恼羞成怒下手重，埃尔文叫了一声，捂住咪咪，“你高烧那天我帮你找眼罩，在你床头柜里看到的。”

利威尔把他的四个男朋友放在床头柜的第二个抽屉里，还贴心地在下面铺了一张丝绒布。那天埃尔文无意中拉开抽屉，定睛一看，整个人都不好了。

小拳拳出击，“谁要你找了？”

埃尔文亲亲小拳拳，“我不是故意的。”

利威尔戳他的鸡鸡，刚才痛了一下，有些软掉了，横在他的大腿上，“真的不行，哪有你大？”哎，这甜蜜的烦恼。

那只好撸出来。利威尔趴在他腿间，手口并用，舔一会儿撸一会儿，还含了含。魔法棒也有好长一阵没开光了，进入温暖湿润的小猫嘴，埃尔文根本忍不住，腰弹起来顶到他口腔深处。小猫小脸小嘴，被顶得眼泪汪汪的很难受。利威尔忍着，埃尔文把他捧起来，擦掉他眼角的泪，“我错了。”

两个人去浴室里清理，在莲蓬头下面亲亲摸摸，又要搞起来。利威尔还在回味刚才天降甘霖的盛况，白白的稠稠的甘露“噗噗”往外冒，他呆呆地接着，用甘露洗了个手（？）。

三峡大坝也经不住这么挥霍呀。观音娘娘，善男信女知你大慈大悲，但也还是省着点吧？

埃尔文蹲下来咬他的屁股，直男嘛，喜欢肉嘟嘟的东西。利威尔如梦初醒，转过身抱着他撒娇，“埃尔文我饿了……”

晚餐是鸡肉锅。小姑娘特意说，是清远走地鸡。锅里腾起白蒙蒙的雾气。利威尔吃得很慢，像舍不得，抬起头来总是一副满足的表情，眼睛像星星一样闪亮。埃尔文放下碗看着他，看不够，觉得他是一个快乐的小朋友。磁铁的引力依然强劲，他被吸到利威尔身边，利威尔用胳膊挡开他，“我在吃饭。”

埃尔文理直气壮，把他的腰一搂，“你吃你的。”

小姑娘进来送蛋糕，他们还是连体婴的形态。利威尔假模假式挣了挣，挣不开，只得认命地低下头。小姑娘性格爽朗，打趣他们，“下次你们来，铺一张大床就够了吧？”

利威尔伏在埃尔文胸口笑。埃尔文对她比一个掷地有声的“OK”。

小姑娘莲步退到门口，“不打扰了。需要收东西就给前台打电话啊。”他们家还真是座月老庙。她得赶紧去跟老板娘汇报了。

利威尔看着奶油蛋糕，一只小黑猫在雪地里伸懒腰，旁边坐着一只棕色小熊，小熊面带微笑，注视着小猫。

利威尔的眼睛又发起热。我也一直看着你啊。

埃尔文问：“喜不喜欢？”

喜欢到舍不得吃。利威尔把蛋糕拍下来。他喜欢什么埃尔文都知道。他想不通埃尔文为什么会因为一盒面霜被离婚，真的想不通。

点上蜡烛，埃尔文看着他笑，比自己过生日还开心，“今年许什么愿？还是升职加薪？”

大学生利威尔对外宣称，他的愿望是赚大钱。社会人利威尔对外宣称，他的愿望是升职加薪。

利威尔闭上眼，“嗯。”

每年都一样。

埃尔文准备了两件礼物。利威尔先拆了小的，是一双粉蓝色的毛毛袜，两侧脚踝处印着粉色的小爱心，超级可爱。利威尔宝贝地捧着袜子，嘴上还不领情，“我不穿这个颜色的袜子。”

埃尔文把包装拆开，不由分说地把袜子套上他单薄的脚，脚脚好小，袜子好软，埃尔文好喜欢。他痴迷地摸着袜子，也是早就想摸了，“这颜色适合我宝宝。”

什么啊，利威尔自诩人狠话不多酷哥，为什么埃尔文老是投喂他一些毛茸茸的东西呢？粉蓝色的小脚脚被埃尔文捧在手里，真的好可爱，没办法，利威尔自己也被萌到了。

好吧，酷的是利威尔，可爱的是埃尔文的宝宝。

第二件礼物是一个又大又薄的正方形。唱片吗？拆下礼物纸，利威尔惊喜地笑起来。弗兰克·辛纳屈的精选集，《Ultimate Sinatra》。

利威尔说：“我去买个唱片机。”

埃尔文说：“不用买了，在家里。”

利威尔翻过唱片，抚摸着封底的文字。找到了，《Fly Me to the Moon》。他的睫毛轻轻颤抖，埃尔文动情地看着他，幸福下涌动着浓浓的悲伤。

他早就在月亮上了。他一直在月亮上。

埃尔文从衣柜里找出新床单，洗了澡，和利威尔挤在一张床垫上。利威尔穿着生日礼物毛毛袜，脚在埃尔文的小腿上滑来滑去。他们喝了点清酒，埃尔文醺得厉害，今天摸够了利威尔的头发，他又迷上利威尔的脚。四条腿海藻似的缠在一起，他灵机一动，拿起毛茸茸的猫爪爪放在腿间，用硬邦邦的鸡鸡蹭了蹭，嗯……好软……好舒服……他发出一声满足的叹息。

利威尔愣了愣，老色批！送他袜子竟然是为了足交吗？利威尔在震惊中一动不动，埃尔文贴着他的袜子食髓知味，伸手在被子里找起了他的另一只脚。

利威尔定下心神，“你是喜欢脚还是喜欢袜子？”还是不太能接受足交。

埃尔文醉眼惺忪，“喜欢宝宝……嗯……袜子……”

利威尔不假思索地脱掉袜子，戴在手上，在被子里给他摸。鸡鸡被柔软的云朵包住，云朵……猫屁股……日猫……想日猫！埃尔文在毛茸茸的天堂里展翅翱翔，顶啊，蹭啊，插啊，爽到不能自己。

利威尔脑海中浮现的是另一幅画面。粉红色的魔法棒，粉蓝色的毛毛袜……虽然十分色情，利威尔却从中品味出了可爱的气息。利威尔全身心期待着激烈的性爱，但毛茸茸……好像也没什么不好。

不为人知的性癖得到满足，埃尔文挺胯的动作越来越激烈，像是要射了，“你叫一声……”

利威尔为难。

射不出来，埃尔文实在是很难受，“宝宝……”

利威尔仿佛朗读课本，“啊。”

埃尔文摇头。

利威尔的声音柔软了一些，“嗯。”

埃尔文继续摇头。

小猫发威，“喵？”

天降甘霖！

袜子湿了。利威尔钻出被子。

埃尔文抓住他的脚腕，一下清醒了，“别走。”

利威尔叹了口气，“我去洗袜子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 熊猫有毒啊！


	18. Chapter 18

18

和戴安娜在一起的时候，埃尔文时常有一种违和感，好像他们是两块不相合的拼图，被强行挤在了一起。他仍然记得他第一次见到戴安娜的情形。他的高中同学在天津结的婚，戴安娜是男方的表亲。埃尔文和几个老同学坐一桌，叙着旧，他们还像读书的时候那样叫他“班长”。那个总考倒数的混小子没读完大学就做起了家具批发生意，已经赚了小几百万；那个上课总带着耳机听歌的小太妹参加了浙江卫视的选秀，虽然没拿到名次，但也积累了一批粉丝，后来在网上卖起了衣服。埃尔文那时正准备申请博士，听着这些，只觉得有趣。他生活在一个一尘不染的小气泡里，外面的花花世界在气泡表面投下斑斓的虹光，他兴致勃勃地观察着，却没想过要出去。气泡里有他珍视的东西：知识，理想，友情，亲情。交谈的间隙，一片柔亮的黑丝缎滑过他的眼角，他扭过头，就看见了一个青丝如瀑的小美女。小美女细眉细眼，一脸臭屁，令他感到一阵亲切的心动。仪式结束，他又在酒店大堂的角落里看到她，抱着一件沾了红酒渍的驼色大衣，咬牙切齿地瞪着远处一位醉醺醺的伴郎。他有些忐忑地走过去，“你还好吧？”小美女不耐烦地看他一眼，“你谁呀？”他冥思苦想，“想帮助你的陌生人。”小美女愣了一下，笑出来，“好久没人用这么老土的方式跟我搭话了。”也亏他长得好看。她向他展示大衣上的酒渍，“新买的衣服脏了，你能怎么帮我？”他坐下来，诚实地说：“那还真是没办法。”

小美女叫戴安娜，在R大读大四，三个月后成为了他的女朋友。R大和P大一步之遥，他们经常在中关村的一家咖啡馆见面。她带他去798看画展、去三里屯喝酒。他帮她修改毕业论文、准备面试。她如愿进入中〇建投，入职前把头发染成栗色，还烫了个大波浪——终面时，一个女senior说她的黑长直不够成熟。他看着她破蛹成蝶，她看着他归正守丘。拿到第一笔年终奖，她颇认真地对他说：“埃尔文，你真的不考虑一下出来工作吗？我们公司有研究岗，硕士学历就有二十多万年薪。”

世间的夫妻大多都是不相合的拼图。你喜欢看篮球，我喜欢看综艺，你愿意花几千块打手游，我愿意花几千块买化妆品。如此这般，妥协着、包容着，念“退一步海阔天空”的七字经，磕磕绊绊也是一辈子。然而他的不能妥协，恰恰是她的不能包容。

和利威尔在一起，埃尔文感觉到拼图合上了。元旦节他们没出去，在家里吃了火锅，看了一部科恩兄弟的电影。利威尔靠在他肩膀上，不自觉地把身体缩得小小的。看着利威尔头顶的发旋，他蓦地真情流露，抱紧他狠亲了好几下。利威尔被他亲得软乎乎的，推推他，“你能不能好好看？”

“看着呢。宝宝，我就是觉得和你在一块儿挺幸福的。”

利威尔往他怀里凑了凑，“哦。”

“你呢？”

利威尔抬起头，一双湿漉漉的眼睛，“你瞎吗？”

零点，五大金刚在群里发红包，你争我抢，引发一阵鸡飞狗跳。财神埃尔文实至名归，三次“手气最好”。偏财运乏善可陈的韩吉吵吵嚷嚷，埃尔文摇着头把抢到的红包发出来，再私信她一张花里胡哨的K线图:到黄线可以买——这才是真正的财神散财。

奈尔：新年新气象！

韩吉：春风得意！

米克：遍地开花！

埃尔文：勇攀高峰！

利威尔：盆满钵盈。

埃尔文笑着放下手机，凑到他耳边说：“百年好合。”

利威尔的朋友圈里都是公司新闻和政策消息，但他把朋友圈封面换成了蛋糕的照片。韩吉嗅觉灵敏，做狗仔大有前途，没几天就跑来问他，问的方式还挺巧妙。她把照片存下来，在美图秀秀里加上文字，熊头上是“文”，猫头上是“利”，中间还贴了一颗爱心。

看到粉头亲手编辑的图片，利威尔面上一热：什么鬼。

韩吉：你别跟我说蛋糕不是他给你买的。

韩吉：到底是不是？

韩吉：沉默就是默认！

韩吉：行吧我去问他。

利威尔：是他买的。

韩吉：在一起了？

韩吉：沉默就是默认！

利威尔：认。

韩吉：！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

韩吉：沃德天！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

韩吉：恭喜恭喜恭喜恭喜恭喜！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

韩吉：我哭了我真的哭了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

韩吉：守得云开见月明啊！

韩吉：谁先说的？

韩吉：哎肯定不是你。

韩吉：我和毛毛还寻思着要不要给你们买rush？

利威尔：操。

利威尔：你先别跟其他人说行不行？

韩吉：怎么了？

利威尔：没准备好。

韩吉：[OK]

（她又发了十几条情绪异常激动的消息，此处按下不表。）

他们还没官宣。埃尔文想在群里发他们的合照，利威尔不让。想象着奈尔和米克知道之后的反应，尤其是米克，他头大。奈尔顶多咋呼两句，米克又要开玄之又玄的成语大会了吧？真受不了。他和埃尔文在一起还不到一个月，总觉得有点儿不真实。看电影时身旁的体温像梦，夜里的肌肤相亲像梦，埃尔文早晨出门前落在他额头上的吻也像梦。

他让韩吉别说，韩吉真的就没说。人已经憋疯了。大学的时候她替利威尔出柜，利威尔气得一个寒假没跟她说话。在自责中，她摸清了朋友之间的界线。

（利威尔的十九岁生日之后，韩吉每天给利威尔洗脑，“你想想看，要是你是个女的，他为你做的那些，难道不是在追你？”“放你妈的屁。你敢跟他说我就削了你。韩吉，我是认真的。我很认真。”利威尔一面严词否认，一面胡思乱想：埃尔文关心他，爱护他，送他宝宝霜，送他手套，为他准备生日惊喜，真的有点像……而事态的发展简直灵异，那一阵不知怎么的，埃尔文对他也别扭起来了。利威尔以为他有所察觉，都静不下心来复习期末，心如死灰、行尸走肉，暗中做好了和他绝交的准备。上课的时候避不开，但课后埃尔文约他吃饭念书，他能躲则躲。有一天埃尔文气势汹汹地冲到他寝室来——猫跑了！埃尔文来找猫了！见到人，又开始吞吞吐吐，“韩吉跟我说……你喜欢男生。”该来的总会来，利威尔不敢看他的脸，沉默了很久，挣扎着，“她放屁。”说出来自己都不信。埃尔文的声音反而笃定起来，“是吗？那就当她误会了。我只是想告诉你，无论你喜欢男生还是女生，你都是我最重要的朋友。如果你有什么烦恼，你随时都可以跟我说。”埃尔文露出小小的微笑，那么真诚、那么明亮，“真的，利威尔，你是我最重要的朋友。”堪堪逃过一劫，利威尔却被“朋友”的紧箍咒箍住。从十九岁到三十一岁前夕，他倾尽全力当着埃尔文的朋友，最重要的朋友。）

埃尔文开始健身，或许是基因出类拔萃，或许是儿科医生的育儿经遗惠余泽，一个月就练出了别人练半年的效果。他薄而柔韧的腹肌变得厚而坚实，修长的手臂长出丰美的线条，饱满的胸膛亦绷紧了衬衣。扣子：事情大条了！我很紧张了！

撸铁效果喜人，埃尔文自信地打破室友守则，腰上挂着一条浴巾就横空出浴！现在不是清水芙蓉了，是春水牡丹了。利威尔退一步，“不是说了……”

埃尔文把他打横抱起，轻松完成满分公主抱。

锻炼过的身体展现出空前的耐力，臂是起重机，腰是打桩机。事后利威尔可怜巴巴地捂着被操得乱七八糟的屁股，奄奄一息，“新规定……”

埃尔文还在意犹未尽地吻他的脸，“嗯？”

“工作日不能天天做。”

说了工作日不能天天做，利威尔却自己上门送了人头（人腚）。

春节之前，利威尔出了一趟差，回来又马不停蹄去金融街给客户送礼。金融街离P大不远，从华融出来，他把车开到了P大。

即将期末，路上的学生行色匆匆，校园里弥漫着紧张的氛围。利威尔直奔埃尔文的办公室，远远望见了博雅塔，却也没什么恰同学少年的心情。一个原因是中〇每年都来P大办招聘讲座，他回过母校，那些新修的建筑和雕塑对他来说都不新鲜了，而另一个原因，就是他想男人了。

他走进埃尔文的办公室，埃尔文在笔记本上打字，他下意识想坐到埃尔文腿上去。

不行。

埃尔文说：“关门。”

他关上门。

埃尔文问：“你不锁吗？”

他光明正大来接男朋友回家，不搞别的，“锁什么锁？”利威尔饶有兴致地钻研起白板上的公式。

埃尔文说：“你过来。”

他还是坐到了埃尔文腿上。

埃尔文发完邮件，立刻抱紧利威尔的腰，埋头在他的肩窝里吸了一口，香晕乎了，几天没见，“想你了宝宝。”

按理说，他们做了十几年的好朋友，即使终成眷属，也应该发展出一种老夫老妻细水长流的相处模式。然而情况正相反，利威尔和埃尔文爱得缠绵悱恻、难舍难分，在床上是干柴烈火，在床下是蜜里调油。

利威尔被埃尔文抱住的时候，腰就已经软了，听完他说这一句话，腿也跟着软了。他偏过头吻埃尔文，在办公室里不敢放肆，只在他唇上轻轻啄了一下。埃尔文不干，捏住他的下巴就是一个动人心弦的深吻，于是利威尔全身都软了，开始在埃尔文怀里不住地流来流去。埃尔文抱他的腰，他的腿就泼了，埃尔文抱他的胸，他的腰就泼了，埃尔文两只手从他的大腿下穿上来、固定住他的大腿根，他的整个上半身都泼了。反正这里抱一下那里抱一下，一双柔情似水的大手，把利威尔全身都摸遍了。没完了！没救了！利威尔真是很敏感，乳头一下就挺立起来，隔着一层T恤一层衬衣都能看到两个小小的尖儿，埃尔文用手掌在两个尖儿上画着圈，利威尔仰起脖子，喘息着在他怀里挣扎，后腰在他的胯间蹭来蹭去，是越挣扎越糟糕了。埃尔文被他越蹭越硬，更放不开，挺了挺腰，配合着他的节奏来回磨蹭。埃尔文低哼了一声，看样子是爽到了。他把利威尔的身子往上提了提，蹭到了他的臀缝里去。西裤被绷得紧紧的，鸡鸡再怎么大、再怎么蹭也只是隔靴搔痒，但利威尔下身已经烧起来了，要死要活的，后穴胀跳个不停。

这位大侠，看你满面通红、涎水外流、魄门抽筋，乃中毒之兆啊！此毒只有唯一一种解法，就是即刻被美男子的大鸡鸡捅得嗯嗯啊啊！

他还是觉得不成体统，抓紧最后一丝自制力，推推埃尔文的肩，“先回家……”

埃尔文看似很好说话，“再亲一下，你转过来。”

此时此刻，利威尔已经完全预见到了事情的走向：他转过去，趴在埃尔文身上和他亲过来亲过去，埃尔文把他的衬衣从裤子里抽出来，一只手伸进他的衣摆玩他的乳头，一只手隔着裤子抚摸他的阴茎，他爽得颠来荡去淫叫连连，最终怎么都是要以就地做爱收场的。自从确定了他的心意，埃尔文就愈发得寸进尺了。无论是生理还是心理，利威尔都拒绝不了他。

话说回来，利威尔也不是不享受。

利威尔又屈服了，看来埃尔文今天是打定了主意要在办公室里干他，想来也颇为香艳。利威尔勾着他的脖子，把脸埋在他胸口，“那你去锁门。”

他听见埃尔文的心脏重重地跳了一下。

埃尔文又恋恋不舍地吻了吻他，正要起身，突然从门外传来两声叩门的声音，“老师，你还在吗？”

不等埃尔文回答，一个学生就推开了他办公室的门。利威尔匆忙地从埃尔文身上滑下，躲到办公桌下面。

埃尔文镇定地坐下了，把椅子往桌子里面滑了滑——还硬着呢，可明显了，清了清嗓子，“有什么问题吗？”

利威尔听见书页翻动的声音，那该死的男学生开始说话了，“这个伯特兰德模型和古诺模型的区别我还是没怎么搞懂，老师能不能帮我看一下这一题？”

埃尔文有要事在身，燃鸟之急！一秒都等不得了！一句话都不想多说了！“这一题和我给的例子很相似，只是改了一个条件，你可以先自行思考一下，再来问我。”

男神今天高贵冷艳。

学生选择冒雪前行，“哦，老师，我自己解过了，但答案和别的同学对不上，您能帮我看看我哪里解错了吗？”

“啪”一声。利威尔似乎听到了埃尔文的理智之弦断裂的声音。

桌子下面黑洞洞的，埃尔文的身体挡住了大部分光线，利威尔只能模糊地辨出他两条腿的轮廓。刚才的肌肤相亲有些过火，利威尔的身体还躁动着，想被触碰被抚摸被亲吻。他推起埃尔文的裤腿，用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着他的小腿肚，好寂寞，理理你的小猫吧。

埃尔文大腿的肌肉顿时紧绷起来。

“你看，如果是伯特兰德，我们就应该……”

利威尔伸出湿湿的舌头舔舐他小腿肚，再用嘴唇抹去湿渍。他又舔，又吻，整个身体都被桎梏在埃尔文的两条腿之间。好寂寞……

埃尔文的呼吸紊乱了，沉默了片刻，才再次开口。右手在写字，他把左手伸到了桌子下面。

利威尔如获至宝，捧起他的左手，把滚烫的脸颊贴了上去。他轻轻吻埃尔文的掌心，小心地没有发出任何声音。埃尔文翻过手掌，拨开他的嘴唇，用食指和中指压住了他的舌头。他的舌头又软又小。他乖乖张着嘴，接受手指温柔的倾轧。越来越多的唾液积聚在舌头下面，从他的嘴角溢出来。埃尔文用指腹涂湿了他的嘴唇，手指短暂地离开了他。不要走。他抓住埃尔文的手，把他的整根中指含进了温软的口中，吮吸，舔舐……

“啪”。

这是埃尔文的理智之弦再次断裂的声音，也是埃尔文毫无预兆地把笔扔在书本上的声音。“抱歉，我现在需要打一个重要的电话。我让助教在课上着重讲讲这道题，好吗？”

“啊？哦……好的老师。”

“麻烦帮我把门带上。”

坏人好事的学生走了。埃尔文飞快地锁了门，回到椅子上，看到桌子下面利威尔的样子，他愣了，他傻了，他疯了，他硬得更厉害了。

太色了。

埃尔文把他拉起来，终于又抱进怀里，看着他脸上湿哒哒的不知道是眼泪还是口水，把睫毛鼻尖嘴唇都打湿了，像哭过像被操过又像被操哭过。看惯了他平常面无表情动不动就显露出一点点不耐烦的样子，埃尔文知道他现在这副模样有多可贵。软弱是他的，色情是他的，温柔是他的，痛苦也是他的。全部是他的。

埃尔文的眼睛好像也湿了。他忍住，不可置信地笑了一声，“好会撩，差点露馅。”

“我刚说回家。”利威尔也抱紧了他。他讲了多久的题？三分钟？五分钟？几分钟都太漫长了，在他身边却没有被他全心全意地宠爱着，难过得差点哭出来了。

“不回家，我锁门了。”

利威尔一边和他接吻，一边解开他的裤子。看到他的大鸡鸡，利威尔又为难了。哪知道埃尔文今天想搞办公室play，他都没准备东西……硬来，肯定是进不去的。哎呀，怎么办嘛就是太大了嘛他的屁屁很小很紧的每次做爱都好像要被撑破了一样，但也不是什么坏事啦因为很大所以压他的前列腺压得超用力的好爽好爽喔。

小猫喜欢被填得满满的。

利威尔实事求是地说：“我没带润滑。”哪个正经人会带润滑剂去上班啊。

埃尔文从抽屉里拿出一瓶KY，“我有。”

这老色批，上班的时候都在想什么啊？利威尔服了。

利威尔用两只手从上到下地揉搓着埃尔文的鸡鸡，用两只手都还不能完全握住。利威尔知道他哪里敏感，知道他喜欢被怎么摸——小猫拔萝卜，老农民了。利威尔的手指娴熟地变换着位置。撸管，也是一门值得钻研的学问。利威尔倒是很好奇埃尔文自慰的时候从头到尾是什么样子的，埃尔文的性欲出乎意料地强，单身的时候自慰肯定很频繁吧。摸着大鸡鸡，他喉结滚动，漫无目的地想象着。埃尔文闭上眼舒服地哼哼起来。太喜欢他这种表情了，利威尔忍不住，“我用嘴。”

他帮埃尔文口过几次，但和第一次一样，被顶得眼泪汪汪地很难受，埃尔文也就于心不忍。但说实话，哪个男人不喜欢被自己的宝宝口呢！他的宝宝！最可爱的宝宝！埃尔文还在犹豫，“不用的宝宝。”

利威尔更坚定了，“试一下，难受我就停下来。你想站着还是坐着？”

事已至此，埃尔文就不再推辞了，再推辞不是男人了。他思考了一下，“我想坐着，你在桌子下面，可以吗？”

说到各自的需求，他们一向是很严肃很正经的。

利威尔点点头，又钻进桌子里，用手分别扶住他的两条腿，他胯间一股热气扑面而来，利威尔的眼睛都被熏湿了。他吸了口气，把那根灼热难耐的阴茎含了进去。

其实人的嘴和屁眼儿一样，潜力无限，只要加以开发，就能活动自如。利威尔的屁眼儿是经常被开发，现在勉强能吞一整根了，但嘴就要生疏一些。所以吞了不到一半，又卡住了。幸好口交这种包罗万象的运动，并不一定要吞下整根才会舒服，敏感的神经集中在头部，只吸那里就足够了。利威尔手口并用——吞下去的地方，用舌头舔，剩下的地方，用手撸。他自认技术有些拙劣，他很少找炮友，找了也从不给别人口，过不了心里那道坎。但他的舌尖在光滑的冠状沟里扫了两下，埃尔文就差点从椅子上弹起来，“轻点……”

好敏感！捅屁股的时候半个小时一个小时让利威尔爽得落花流水都不会射，但一被口就好敏感。利威尔都觉得抱歉了，明明这么喜欢被口，怕他难受不让他做。

他抬眼看了看埃尔文的表情，埃尔文半闭着眼，一脸痴迷地看着他，对上他的眼神，埃尔文用指尖挠了挠他的下巴，“宝宝好乖。”这句话让利威尔止不住地颤抖起来。他不想承认，但埃尔文每次说他可爱、说他乖，他都激动得不行。他是埃尔文的小猫，可爱的小猫，乖巧的小猫。做爱的时候，除了当小猫，他什么事都不想思考。他努力打开口腔，想吞得再深些，胀大的头部压进喉咙，他的眼眶一下就红了。

又被大鸡鸡欺负了。

埃尔文摸到了他的眼泪，马上想让他起来。可利威尔今天格外固执，哭了也要口下去。埃尔文喜欢的事，他一定会去做。一开始还只是生理性的眼泪，后来利威尔却真的哭起来了。

喜欢你。什么都愿意为你做。哪怕得到了你还是觉得好害怕。不知道为什么哭，所以更害怕了。已经幸福到不能再幸福了但有时候还是会觉得伤心。为什么会这样？为什么爱情是这么难以捉摸的事？

口不下去了。利威尔枕在他的大腿上，一声不吭，眼泪像断线的珠子一样啪嗒啪嗒地掉，一只手还在帮他撸。这情形既悲伤又诡异又无比地色情。红尘滚滚欲壑深深明月垂泪照我，他的眼泪在埃尔文心中冲出两道永不愈合的伤痕。

埃尔文把他捧起来，利威尔咬紧了嘴唇。埃尔文紧紧抱着他，保护着他，无论如何也不会放开他。他感到了前所未有的幸福，同时流出了更多的眼泪。

稍微察言观色也知道他不是因为嘴里难受而哭的，埃尔文用手掌擦他的脸，“想到什么了？是不是我？跟我说好不好？”

利威尔揪着他的衣服，使劲摇头。

他不停地吻利威尔的额头，不停地抚他的背，“这样会不会好一点？”

利威尔点头。不要停。吻他，抱他，抚摸他，爱他，不要停。


End file.
